


Coast To Coast

by lumosinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, My OCs, O'Knutzy, Smut, Sweater Weather spin-off, Sweater weather, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove
Summary: This is a spin off series of some of my OCs from my wolfstar fic Sweater Weather. They're fairly separate stories. This won't exactly be updated like a fic, more like little snippets of various stages of their relationships.(If you want to see more of the Cubs, go check out my Tumblr, or my 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 on Ao3!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Comments: 208
Kudos: 1341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes of certain chapters to know when I started to publish Coast to Coast in between each chapter, which is a fic focusing on my original characters, Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut, and Finn O'Hara.

_Harvard University, 2015_

Finn raised his cup to his lips and watched over its rim as Logan propped himself against a wall, elbow somehow finding a place among the countless string lights. He was smiling the half smile that Finn associated with intoxication and sex, but only because it was what Logan did when he was either intoxicated or wanted sex. Or both. It was directed at a girl who was already being pulled in by it, turning away from her friends and eyes glancing down the mostly unbuttoned collar of Logan’s shirt. Logan reached out and lightly touched the girl’s necklace, maybe complimenting it, and let his fingers brush her skin.

Finn took a long drink of his beer. He’d seen that move once or twice. But he guessed that’s what these parties were for. Everyone was looking for something. Only, in his case, not everyone could have that something that they wanted.

The girl laughed and reached out for Logan’s necklace, holding the small, silver fleur-de-lis on its leather cord, using it to pull him in a step.

Finn scowled to himself, sitting on the back of one of the couches. Logan was smooth, and so was this girl. She was kissing him between one breath and the next. Finn couldn’t really blame her. He decided he should probably stop watching after that, more for his own sanity than appearances. Everyone here was too drunk to notice anything, anyway.

“Hi there,” said a voice from beside him.

He looked up to see a girl standing there. She had straight, brown hair and was wearing a gray Harvard sweatshirt and jean shorts. The same sweatshirt he was wearing.

She smiled. “Just thought, you know, since we’re basically wearing the same outfit, I should come over here and talk to you.”

Finn laughed a little. “Everyone here is wearing the same outfit. More or less.”

“Yeah…” the girl said slowly, and took a seat beside Finn. She tilted her head a little. It was cute. “But not everyone looks like you do in it.”

Finn caught on quick enough and leaned in a little, pushing his hand through his hair in a way that he’d been told girls loved. Then again, it was Logan who had told him that, so who knew. It could look unbearably stupid. The girl seemed to like it enough though, and pulled him in to kiss her slowly. He was more than a little surprised and kept it soft. She laughed into his mouth and pushed her own hand through the hair at the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

“Didn’t know you hockey boys were so gentle.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Only sometimes.”

She grinned and took his beer from him, setting it down beside hers.

“I’m Hannah.”

“Finn.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere a little quieter?”

“I—yeah,” Finn said, and stood, offering her a hand.

Hannah stood, taking it, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Finn leaned down for another kiss, and then, almost unconsciously, glanced over to where Logan had been.

He had his back against the string-lit wall, the girl standing between his thighs. He was kissing her neck, hands soft on her waist, and his eyes were open. Looking right back at him.

Finn’s heart gave a little jolt in his chest as Hannah began to turn him around, leading him towards the stairs. He didn’t know what else to do, he gave a little nod and turned away. He swallowed dryly, suddenly wishing he had finished his beer.

They were halfway to the stairs when Finn felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Harz, wait.”

Finn stopped and Hannah did, too, keeping their hands together on her shoulder.

“Lo,” Finn said slowly. He looked for the girl Logan had been with, but she was nowhere in sight. “What’s up?”

Logan stood there with an open mouth for a second, eyes flicking between Finn’s face and Hannah’s.

“Tremz,” Finn said again, heart pounding. “Do you need something, because I’m a little busy here.”

“Oui,” Logan said quickly, then gave a little shake of his head. “I mean, yes. I need—yeah, you need to help me with one of the boys, passed out in the back room. You’ve got the car, I think we should get him home.”

Finn narrowed his eyes a little. “Who?”

Logan huffed, taking his hat off and putting it back on. It was a nervous tick Finn had noticed. “Just—it’s Cole, will you come? I don’t want him to die while you’re deciding.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Hannah said with a smile at Finn. She let his hand go. “Do you guys want some help—”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Logan said quickly, already pulling Finn away with a hand on his shoulder where Hannah’s had been. “Thanks so much, though.”

Finn sent her a still slightly bewildered, apologetic look. “Hey, look, I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” Then, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I can always find you again, right?”

He only had time to smile before Logan gave him a particularly hard shove in the direction of what he assumed was the back bedrooms of the large house.

“I didn’t even know Cole came with us,” Finn said as Logan opened a door. “I mean—hey.”

Finn looked around at the empty bedroom. “Where’s—” he turned at the sound of a closing door. Logan was there, leaning against it and staring at him. He looked a little sweaty from the crowded party and the heat still lingering in the early fall. The hair at his temples was dark and his neck a little shiny. Finn felt the same heat between his shoulder blades.

“Lo, what the hell? Where’s Cole?”

Logan didn’t say anything. He stayed pressed against the door, green eyes standing out in the yellow street light coming in through the window, the only light in the room.

“Tremz,” Finn said again, a little louder. “What—” Then he paused, taking a step forward. “Wait, are you okay?”

When Logan still didn’t respond, Finn shook his head and took a few more steps forward. He cupped Logan’s chin in his hand to see his eyes, checking his pupils. “Did someone fucking slip you something?”

Logan shook his head, swallowing. His eyes were darting everywhere on Finn’s face.

“Lo,” Finn was becoming really worried now. "You look buzzed out, are you sure?”

When Logan shook his head again Finn just stared at him.

“Then what? What did you do that for? I was about to…I mean. You know. We were both busy. She was nice, I could have asked her to coffee or—”

“You shouldn’t,” Logan said shortly, eyes looking down.

Finn took a step back, frowning in confusion. That wasn’t really an answer, but Logan didn’t offer anything further. He just stood there, frozen against the door, like he wasn’t really sure where he was. Finn was convinced he had taken something, knowingly or not.

“What,” Finn couldn’t help but laugh, a little pissed off now. “What, it’s okay for you to do it, but not me?”

Logan’s cheeks flushed.

“What the fuck?” Finn shook his head. “You know what, never mind. You’re high, or—something, and I’m going to go find Hannah.”

Finn went to open the door, and when Logan didn’t move he tried to shove it, only Logan leant back against it more.

“Logan,” Finn said through his teeth, then took a breath. “What the hell. Lay down or something. Do you want me to take you home?”

Logan made a little noise and the sheer desperateness that came through in that half second made Finn pause again. He kept his hand on the door handle but looked down at Logan. His eyes didn’t look red. He just looked—panicked.

“ _What?_ ” Finn said softly. “Come on, man—”

“I’m pretty drunk,” Logan breathed. “Are you drunk?”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “I mean, a little, why do you—”

But Logan didn’t let him finish. Instead, he wrapped a warm palm around the back of Finn’s neck and pulled him down to crush their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Finn was only half aware that he made a noise of surprise. His hand slipped off of the metal doorknob and threw him off balance. He clutched at Logan’s hip instead, and maybe it was the feeling of the warm skin between his shorts and shirt, but Finn was suddenly aware of just what was happening. He held his breath, eyes opening from where they had closed instinctively.

Then Logan’s fingers tightened in his hair and he licked into his mouth, teeth a faint scrape over his lip. He pulled away, but only by centimeters. They were both breathing hard, and Finn was sure he was holding Logan tight enough to leave a mark.

Logan’s pupils were blown when Finn looked down at him, nearly swallowing up the green.

“We’re both drunk,” Logan whispered breathlessly into the dark room.

Finally, Finn realized what that was. An out. A reason to kiss and—and nothing. He must know. How did _Finn_ not know, then? How could he have missed this? He wasn’t about to miss it now.

“Yeah,” Finn said shakily, and he took Logan’s face in his hands again, only this time he wasn’t gripping, just holding, thumbs smoothing across his cheeks as he brought their mouths back together messily. Finn never really knew if he was a good kisser. He wondered if Logan would tell him that, too.

Logan responded almost instantly, going pliant against the door. Finn knocked his hat off to get at his hair— _finally_ —and Logan tilted his chin up for Finn’s kisses like he needed them. It was—incredible. Finn felt like someone had slipped something into _his_ drink now, completely outside of himself. His chest burned and his knees felt a little shaky, and he thought he might die if he stopped kissing Logan.

They didn’t talk. They just kissed in the yellow street lamp. Finn let Logan push his hands up and under his sweatshirt against his back. He was probably sweaty but Logan didn’t seem to mind. His fingers were cool and they dipped once or twice below the band of Finn’s shorts, making his breath hitch. Finn had one thigh between Logan’s and he could feel—

Logan moaned softly when Finn pressed closer, sending heat spiking up and down Finn’s spine. Finn liked that noise. He wanted more of them and so he kissed down Logan’s throat, sucking hard just below his jaw. Logan’s fingers tightened in Finn’s hair, his other hand rucking Finn’s sweatshirt up. Logan was hard. Finn was hard. Finn just didn’t know how to offer to go further without—well. He didn’t know.

Logan didn’t give him time to worry about it. He pressed his hips up once, grinding his erection right against Finn’s. Finn couldn’t help the breath that punched out of him, couldn’t help pushing back, and then they were clutching at each other, panting into each other’s mouths as Finn pressed Logan into the door, rutting their hips together. The friction of their clothes didn’t even matter. Finn was gone with Logan’s smell, the way he kissed in between his pants. The way he clutched at Finn’s back with his blunt nails like he wanted to be _closer_.

“Fuck,” Finn choked out, and Logan kissed him again, hard and biting. Finn wedged a hand between Logan’s ass and the door, pulling him closer. “Lo—” he breathed shakily, but stopped himself. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life, and every small noise from Logan was bringing him closer to the edge.

Logan’s eyes flashed open suddenly, head thunking back against the door, lips parted. And Finn was left to watch on helplessly as Logan came in his pants, face soft in the lamp light. The tendons in his neck were tight and Finn wanted to _touch._ He was suddenly nervous. He hadn’t come yet, and Logan was done. He didn’t want it to be awkward, he didn’t want—he didn’t want to lose Logan. He didn’t know what was going to happen. He could feel himself tensing up while Logan was there, eyes blissed out and holding Finn still against his now sensitive cock, grinding in slow small circles to bring himself down. Finn felt the back of his neck heating.

But, again, Logan didn’t give him the time to worry. Instead, he reached up, fingers in Finn’s sweaty hair, with one hand, and kissed him slowly. With his other hand, he deftly unbuttoned Finn’s shorts and shoved his hand inside, warm fingers wrapping around Finn’s bare cock.

“God,” Finn panted into Logan’s mouth. He swayed a little, palm pressing flat against the wood of the door beside Logan’s head, the other slipping around Logan’s back.

Logan’s hand was dry, but tight and warm, and he jacked Finn quickly. Finn had the thought that maybe he was doing it like he would himself, the slight twist, the rub of his thumb over the head, and felt his balls draw up. He groaned and squeezed Logan’s hip in warning before shooting over Logan’s fist, hips jerking. Logan kissed him through it, moaning into his mouth, until Finn stopped shuttering. Finn cupped Logan’s jaw again, kissing him and kissing him because this was almost over and it might not—and probably shouldn’t—happen again.

Logan pulled away first. They were both breathing like they had just had a break away up the ice. Logan’s cheeks were a dark flush against his tan skin, his hair curling over his forehead with no hat to hold it out of his face. Finn so badly wanted to brush it back. They just stared at each other. Finn felt shaky again, like he ran five miles without eating enough.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to say—what? That he liked it? That didn’t matter. They were teammates. He couldn’t like it. He couldn’t like this.

Logan let his hands drop to his sides and looked away, jaw tight.

Right, Finn thought. This is how it has to go. He stepped back, feeling unbearably cold without Logan’s heat all along his front. He quietly tucked himself away back into his shorts, and caught Logan watching him do it. Logan bent to pick up his hat.

They stood across from each other.

Logan cleared his throat. “Home in an hour?”

Finn’s chest pulled at the scratchy notes in Logan’s voice. He couldn’t do anything more than nod, but before he could even do that, Logan was gone, door closing behind him.

Finn sat down heavily on the bed and put his spinning head in his hands. He took one deep breath, than another. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, running it through his hair and over the back of his neck. Fuck.

By the time he went back into the living room, Logan was already sitting down, arm around the back of the couch. Arm around a girl. He glanced at Finn, inclined his head with a half smile. The smile that Finn associated with intoxication. With sex. With a little twinge in his heart.

“Hey!”

Finn turned his head slowly.

“There you are,” Hannah said. “How’s your friend?”

Finn blinked at her for a minute, then remembered. He cleared his throat. “Good. Oh. No, he’s—he’s good.”

Hannah nodded, smiling. “Good.”

“Yeah,” Finn managed a shaky smile back. “I, um. I gotta take him home, though. Um.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. But it was really nice to meet you, Hannah. I hope things go better…maybe on a different night?”

“Of course. We have the whole year ahead of us,” Hannah placed a friendly hand on his arm. “No worries.”

Finn smiled back before making his way towards the door.

He didn’t look towards Logan as he ducked outside into the warm night. His small car was a relief from the strangers milling about, the swimming in his head. He slammed his door and soaked in the stillness, the distant voices and music, letting his head drop back on the seat. He would wait Logan out until he was ready to leave. Finn put the radio on and closed his eyes.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Worrying about coming out. I'm not sure how to tag it, but I want everyone to feel comfortable and aware <3

_Harvard University, 2016_

Logan sat on Finn’s bed, the mattress bare. The walls were stripped of all signs that Finn had ever been there—the _Speed Limit 55_ sign he had found in a parking lot. The pictures tacked on the wall of him and his brother, his family, the team winning Championships, and Logan’s favorite. He stared at the place on the wall where it had been. He could still see a bit of blue tack there, forever hardened into the white paint. It was a picture of Finn and him, taken by someone else, one of their teammates, at the party the team had thrown after they won. They were both grinning like all hell in the picture, and Finn’s arm was thrown over Logan’s shoulders, standing behind him a little, his hand pressed to Logan’s chest. Logan could still feel it, Finn warm all along his back. He remembered hoping Finn couldn’t feel his beating heart.

“Lo, can you stop looking so mopey for two seconds, please?”

Logan blinked, snapping out of it to look back at Finn. He had his ray bands pushed into his red hair and was chewing his gum loudly, as usual. The summer sun had already made his cheeks a little pink at the top. He looked lean and strong in his NASA-logo t-shirt and jean shorts, sweating a little from moving boxes all morning in the new-summer heat.

Finn was leaving, was the thing. Finn wasn’t a senior anymore, he was draftee of the Gryffindor Lions. Finn was going, going, gone.

“I’m not mopey,” Logan said, picking at a mattress thread.

Finn huffed out a laugh, zipping a suitcase closed. “Could’ve fooled me.” He snapped his gum and hauled the suitcase and his hockey bag up by their straps easily. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. “Alright, last two. Hold the doors for me, eh?”

Logan took one last look around the room as he stood. “You’re not even going to say goodbye?”

Finn laughed, “You’re so fucking sentimental. I’ve got the party tonight, and I’ve got one more night here.”

“Yeah, in _my_ room,” Logan said.

“Exactly,” Finn turned to the side, and Logan could just a sliver of the brown eyes some of the boys called him _bambi_ for. It wasn’t enough to read his expression. “Plenty of time to say goodbye,” Finn finished, and then turned all the way towards the door. “Come on, I don’t want to carry this all by myself.”

“That’s because you’re lazy,” Logan said over a catch in his throat. Finn had a way of making him feel perfectly at home and blazingly nervous all at once. It gave him whiplash. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Facts,” Finn hiked his stick bag up onto his shoulder with a grin and opened his door.

They loaded the car and made sure they would be able to pull out easily the next morning without having to wake up any of the other guys. When they were done, Logan left it as a problem to face the next morning. He didn’t want to think about Finn leaving. He didn’t want to think about spending next year, his senior year, without him. He wanted to get a little drunk tonight, hang out with his friends, and have Finn in his bed—maybe not in the way he wanted, but it was something.

“I am going to miss this shit-hole house,” Finn sighed as they walked back up the stone steps of Omega Kappa Nu, or the hockey-house as the rest of campus called it, together.

Logan scoffed, gesturing up at the ionic columns and the double-decker wrap-around porch. “Hock-house is anything but a shit-hole.”

Finn laughed. “Easy for you to say, you got the best room in the place.”

Logan smiled thinking about his corner room on the top floor, windows covering both walls. “She’s a beaut, eh?”

“Yeah she is, but only because I get her for one night.”

The reminder made Logan’s stomach flip. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, you better not kick in your sleep.”

“Even if I didn’t, I’d kick you.”

Logan shoved him as they reached the house, the heavy wooden double-doors propped open by one of Logan’s socks shoved beneath it as a door stop.

“Gross,” Finn said, pointing.

“You told me to help you with the doors.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but threw an arm around Logan’s shoulders. “Alright. Let’s take your car to get the booze, yeah? You got your fake? Oh, that’s right, no one ever believes yours.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” Logan groaned, and Finn laughed, tossing Logan his keys.

~

The party was in full swing, the sun down and hanging lanterns lit, and Logan was pleasantly buzzed. He had a red cup in his hand full of rum and coke, and he could see Finn across the patio, feet dangling in one of the blow up pools that one of the boys had bought and filled. He was laughing, a Harvard hat flipped backwards, keeping his hair out of his face. Logan sighed and drained the last of his cup, ducking back into the house for some more. He got a few slaps on the back along the way and smiled back. The kitchen was actually pretty empty, everyone having gone outside to escape the heat, but the liter coke was empty, too. Logan sighed, picking up the bottle by its cap and bouncing the plastic on the counter a few times, as if that would fill it back up.

“Wingardium-coke-osa,” said a voice in his ear and Logan snorted before spinning and smacking Finn with the bottle hard on his arm.

“Fuck me,” Finn hissed, rubbing his arm. His own drink had sloshed against his shirt, leaving a dark stain on the hem. “ _Tremzy_.”

Logan laughed, pushing himself up to sit on the counter beside the sink. “There’s no more coke, it isn’t funny. Where’d all these fucking,” he gestured around, “people come from, drinking _my_ rum and coke.”

“Here,” Finn said, and suddenly Finn’s cup was pressed against Logan’s lips.

Logan’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then narrowed suspiciously.

“Drink,” Finn said softly. They were closer now, Finn almost between Logan’s thighs. He was taller than Finn like this, level with his soft brown eyes. “Go ahead.”

Logan could smell the sickly sweet soda, and he let Finn tilt the drink into his mouth slowly. There was only an inch or so left, and Logan drank easily, the bite of the rum hot on his tongue. Finn pulled it back at the last second and drained the last centimeter himself, mouth where Logan’s had been.

“So, you’ve been drinking my rum and coke,” Logan said hoarsely.

“Guilty,” Finn replied, and Logan thought he saw his eyes dart to his own mouth. His own did the same instinctively.

“ _Facts_ ,” Logan parroted, and pretended, to himself, that he could lean in right then and kiss Finn on the mouth.

Finn’s nose scrunched, then he smiled and looked behind him. “Promised Kourt a game of pong, eh? See you later?”

Logan’s heart did a little twist. _Kourt_. Kourtney Bleaker. Logan would do anything to poof that girl out of existence, her hands all over Finn all the time.

“I’m not sleeping on sheets you fucked Kourtney Bleaker on,” Logan said, looking down into his empty cup.

Finn’s smile dropped, surprised, then he raised his eyebrows. “Jesus, Logan. Who said anything about that? I said I’m going to play beer pong.”

“I’m just telling you. You might be sleeping in my room but don’t do that.”

“What, you got plans?” Finn bit back.

“What if I do?”

Finn’s mouth formed a hard line. “Well, have fun, then.” He turned and went into the living room without looking back.

Logan threw his cup in the direction of the trashcan, maybe too hard, and let the screen door bang behind him as he went back outside.

He didn’t want them to fight on their last day together. It was three in the morning and people were filing out to other parties or going home. Logan could still hear the music from downstairs, but he’d learned how to sleep through it a long time ago.

Finn was still in the house somewhere. Logan pulled off his sweaty shirt, his necklace bouncing, cold, against his chest, and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and brush his teeth. He rinsed his mouth out twice, and pushed wet hands through his hair. He was hot, and upset, and he couldn’t decide if wanted Finn to appear or not.

He didn’t have long to worry over it. He flicked the bathroom light off and there was Finn, closing the door behind him. They stared at each other.

“I thought I should probably sleep,” Finn said. “Got a bit of a drive tomorrow.”

He took his sunglasses from where they were folded into his shirt and set them on Logan’s dresser, along with his hat. He toed off his navy blue vans and then stood there, unsure of what to do.

Logan picked up the t-shirt he had discarded earlier and threw it into his hamper without a word. His shorts he left on the floor to be worn again tomorrow.

“Pardon,” he mumbled, maybe one of four phrases Finn knew in French, and Finn all but jumped out of the way so that Logan could get to his plaid pajama bottoms in his dresser.

He thought he heard Finn sigh as he walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door when he used the toilet. Logan ran his hands over his ribs and neck, trying to calm himself down, before crawling into the far side of his bed by the wall and moonlit window, leaving Finn what room was left—which wasn’t much. Logan had had a few girls stay over and it was always a tight fit. He could only imagine what it was going to be like to have two hockey players, all six feet of Finn, in the bed with him.

“I’m using your toothbrush, I packed mine,” Finn said from the bathroom.

“Fine,” Logan replied. They’d done it enough times on roadies. One of them was always forgetting something. Toothbrush, underwear, phone charger.

Finally, Finn flicked the light off and came to the edge of the bed. He looked down at Logan for a minute. Logan could feel his eyes on him, but he kept his towards the ceiling.

Finn sighed, and reached behind his head to pull his t-shirt off. He unbuttoned his jean shorts next, kicking them away. He left his socks on. Logan watched the muscles in his chest from the corner in his eye. Finn pushed the covers back and slid in. Instantly, the bed was warmer, verging on too warm in the June heat, but Logan kept very still.

After what felt like an hour of both of them lying there stiffly on their backs, Finn let out a sigh and pushed himself up onto one elbow, leaning over Logan. Logan kept his eyes towards the ceiling and the stripes of moonlight. He could guess how Finn looked in the moonlight, all pale skin and sharp lines. He didn’t know what would happen if he actually looked.

“I’m not leaving tomorrow with you mad at me,” Finn said softly.

Logan felt his chest tighten at the words. His throat felt very suddenly tight with tears, surprising him. He blinked hard and then turned on his side, back towards Finn. It was another few moments before he thought he could speak. Even when he did, the words came out thick. “Guess I’ll have to stay mad at you, then.”

Finn sucked in a breath. Whether it was at Logan’s meaning, or the sound, Logan didn’t know.

Finn was quiet, but then Logan felt his hand on the bare skin of his back, thumb rubbing over his spine. “Lo…”

Logan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Tremz, come on, look at me. Logan.”

“Non. Tu dors,” Logan rasped.

“Door?” Finn’s hand pressed against his shoulder. “Don’t speak _French_ , I can’t—”

“Go to _sleep_ ,” But Logan’s voice broke, giving him away. He cursed, turning his nose into his pillow. “Go to sleep, go to sleep…”

“ _Logan—_ ”

“Je ne veux pas parler,” Logan began, voice hitching up at the end. His cheeks burned, his head hurt. If he talked about it, it was real.

Finn groaned and then suddenly Logan felt him throw a leg over his hips, his full weight settling over him for a moment as he wedged himself between the wall and Logan’s body. Logan was too surprised to struggle for a moment, but before he could think about it, Finn’s hand was wrapped around his neckless, the small fleur-de-lis, and it was like a tether. Logan couldn’t find it in himself to look away. They were chest to chest, skin against skin, and their heads were on the same pillow.

Finn’s face dropped in surprise.

“Don’t,” Logan said, wedging a hand between them to wipe at his face angrily. “Don’t, Finn.”

But Finn caught Logan’s hand around the wrist. “No, I want—I need to talk about—”

Finn cut off though. Logan knew what they were both thinking. That kiss, almost a year ago now. More than a kiss. Logan still thought about it, too much. How Finn had felt in his hand. The feeling of Finn kissing him back, holding him close.

“No,” Logan said. “You don’t.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Finn argued.

“Why?” Logan said, voice hushed. “You’re leaving. You’re going to the NHL. Name one player who’s…whatever you are. Whatever—whatever we are.”

Logan wasn’t quite sure. He liked girls. He liked boys. He liked Finn. He’d burn worlds for Finn.

But Finn was leaving, and it wasn’t up to Logan whether he could follow or not.

“You can’t,” Logan said. “Because there aren’t any.”

“Maybe I could be the first,” Finn said.

“You want that?” Logan fired back. “No one will give a shit about how you play. Maybe it’ll be too much for the organization. No one will want you because you’re too much trouble. We’ve both heard the things said on the ice, in the stands…the slurs. Imagine how bad it would be if they knew it was actually true.”

That seemed to make Finn think twice. Logan had let it spew out of him, all of the horrors that kept him up at night. He expected Finn to pull away. He waited for him to pull away.

Instead, Finn made a sad, low sound in his throat, and pushed their foreheads together. Logan let out a shuttering breath and let Finn slide their fingers together. His heart pounded, and he could feel Finn breathing against his chest.

“Well, I’m not there yet,” Finn said. “I’m still here. With you.”

Logan’s hands were shaking and he knew Finn could feel because Finn squeezed his fingers.

“Lo, please. I’m gonna be all alone with no one I know. I’m going to…” Finn gave his head a little shake, pushing harder against Logan, like he did after a goal, on the ice. “I’m gonna miss the hell out of you, okay? I already do.”

Logan’s breathing hitched again, tears hot in the corner of his eyes, and he leaned forward and kissed Finn. He brought his other hand up to clutch desperately around his back, nails digging in.

Finn kissed back hard, licking into Logan’s mouth like he needed it. His hand wandered down to Logan’s lower back, ending in a press to his thigh. Logan took the hint and wrapped his leg around Finn’s, heel against Finn’s calf. Finn pressed a hand to Logan’s cheek, thumb wiping any wet away, and Logan clutched harder to him. He was trying to remember, and trying to forget, at the same time.

The music had finally stopped downstairs, and neither of them noticed.

Logan woke up to quiet. The sun had replaced the moon and it was bright. Too happy. He looked over at Finn, who was on his stomach, sleeping with his face mashed in the pillow and full lips parted. He had one hand curled around Logan’s bicep lightly, holding on. Logan could barely stand it.

Logan looked at Finn again on the side of the road. Finn was wearing the same shirt as yesterday, stain and all. The same shorts, the same hat, the same shoes. He wore a different expression. His eyes were sad, conflicted.

Logan wanted to make it easy for him. He wanted him to go and live his dream.

He put his hands into his pockets and smiled a half smile. “Ne m’oublie pas, d’accord?”

_Don’t forget me. Please, please, please._

Finn sighed, like he always did. “I can’t understand you.”

 _Good._ Logan looked down, then back again.

“Call me when you get there. Send me a picture of Gryffindor,” Logan took a deep breath, and smiled. “Meet a nice girl.”

Finn’s expression cracked. His lip even quivered, just for a moment. “Lo…”

“Call me when you get there. I want to hear about everything. This is your dream.” Logan said, and turned away from the curb. If Finn spoke, Logan would get into the car with him.

He made it inside, he made it up the stairs and into his room, before he pressed a hand over his mouth, shaking. He leaned back against the door. Out the window, he watched Finn drive away.

He tried to remember, and tried to forget, at the same time.


	3. part iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> To chirp in hockey is to make fun of/lightly insult.  
> Nous n'avons jamais passé une nuit dans un lit ensemble sans—nous embrasser: We’ve never spent a night in bed together without--kissing each other

**Two Meetings and a Reunion**

_Gryffindor, 2017_

Logan had heard from Finn over the phone, of course. Congratulating him. They FaceTimed. They missed each other.

They didn’t talk about it. The day Finn left.

Finn’s call to Logan had been one of many congratulatory emails, texts, calls, and voicemails. One call of which had been from Sirius Black himself, slightly awkward, but awe-inspiring none the less.

Drafted to the Gryffindor Lions. First Finn, now Logan.

If they had been anyone else, Logan would have thought it too good to be true.

But that was all they were: Phone calls, and messages. A screen between them, one of them having to go soon, both of them busy.

It was nothing compared to Logan pulling up at Finn’s apartment, having just dropped his things off at none other than Pascal Dumais’ house. There would be no buffer. It would just be Finn, right in front of him, tall and lean muscle and…everything.

Logan pulled his car into park in the street and took a breath. The problem wasn’t Finn. He wanted to see his best friend more than anything. The problem was that he wanted to kiss him, too.

 _I’m here_ , he texted Finn, _coming up_.

He received only a string of exclamation points in return.

Logan got out of the car, feeling his heart jump with every step. He waved to the doorman who held his hand out.

“Congrats, my friend.”

It startled a laugh out of Logan. Gryffindor really did love their Lions. The man must have recognized him.

“Thanks,” Logan shook his hand, and the man smiled.

Logan spent the short elevator ride bouncing on his toes in silence. He took of his hat, pushed his hair back, and then put it back on.

All he wanted was to see Finn. Maybe that was part of the problem.

When the doors did ding open, he almost didn’t get out. He stood there until the doors started closing, and then pressed his hand against it, making them spring slowly back apart.

8B, Finn had said. Logan looked until he found the right numbers on the door. He knocked, and the door opened instantly to reveal a slightly breathless Finn.

Logan almost turned around.

Finn looked the same, and different. His smile was the same, wide and lopsided. Logan remembered going to the dentist with him to get that bottom tooth fixed. His brown eyes and the wavy red hair. The dark freckles over his nose. He had a gray t-shirt on, the collar loose and making his pale skin look creamy. But he looked stronger, his chest and shoulders pressing against his t-shirt in a way that was new and no help at all to Logan.

“Hi, Fish,” Logan managed.

Finn let out a noise that hit Logan right in the chest.

“Lo,” he sighed out, and then Logan was in Finn’s arms. It was a feeling that he had thought he was ready for. He was wrong.

Finn clutched at him, leaving Logan no choice but to bury his nose against his shoulder. He smelled the same. Logan pressed his hands hard against Finn’s back figuring, if he couldn’t have anything else, he could have this.

“Fuck me,” Finn laughed and pulled back. “Fuck, come in, come in.”

Logan let Finn lead him into his apartment and seat him at one of his open kitchen’s bar-stools.

“Wow,” Logan said as he sat, looking at the view overlooking Gryffindor. “This place actually does make OKN look like a shit hole.”

Finn snorted as he messed around with some coffee, dousing Logan’s in cream and sugar and leaving his own be. “NHL salary, ma-is a-mi-es.” Finn grinned when Logan winced, sitting beside him. “Still can get you with my horrible French. That’s good to know some things never change.”

Logan smiled, trying not to let his eyes trace over Finn’s entire body, and took a sip of his coffee instead.

Finn just looked— _good._ Healthy and happy and so gorgeous Logan didn’t know how he had dealt with it for so long.

Maybe Finn had someone now, Logan thought. Maybe that was why he looked different.

“How’s Dumo’s?” Finn said, resting his feet on the rungs of Logan’s stool.

“Surreal,” Logan said, corner of his mouth lifting in a shaky smile. He knew where this conversation was going.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t stop feeling like I was in some fucking dream of mine until four months into last season. Flight?”

“Same old, same old. My mom fussed, you know how she is.”

“Boy, do I. Bet your sisters wanted to come.”

Logan smiled. “They wanted to see you, really.”

Finn laughed. “Aw. Well, I miss them.”

Logan nodded, spinning his mug around slowly on the table. He had missed Finn, sometimes so bad that it hurt, and now he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted another hug, wanted to touch him somehow. He reached out and pulled a piece of string from his shoulder, flicking it away and returning to his cup. The slow scraping noise of ceramic on stone filled the room for a few moments before Finn set his mug down and leaned in a little.

“Lo, did you—did you ever think about…”

Logan raised his eyebrows when Finn trailed off. “Harz, there are so many ends to that sentence…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Finn ran a hand over his face. “I just…” Finn gestured widely around the apartment, then laughed, a disbelieving, short thing, and stared at Logan with sadder eyes. “I’ve got three fucking bedrooms in this place. It’s just me.”

Logan looked away, back towards the view of Gryffindor. “We talked about this.”

“ _No_ ,” Finn said. “You texted me that you were living with Dumo. That was it. That isn’t a conversation.”

“You _know_ why we can’t—” Logan stopped, blood rushing in his ears. “Why I…Nous n'avons jamais passé une nuit dans un lit ensemble sans—nous _embrasser_.”

“Here we fucking go,” Finn let his head fall back for a moment in frustration before he looked at Logan again. “You can’t do that shit when you don’t want to talk about something.”

“Yes, I can.”

“ _No,_ Logan!”

Logan stood up. He took a step back. “You _know_ why we can’t.”

Finn stood, too, hands outstretched like he wanted to gather Logan to him. He watched Logan retreat though, and drew back, holding them against his chest.

“I thought,” Finn began. “I thought maybe…Lo, now that you’re here—”

“The Lions newest rookies,” Logan snapped. “Fucking each other. That’s how you want to start your NHL career?”

Finn narrowed his eyes. “I refuse to give a flying fuck about anyone who thinks I’m wrong for wanting you.”

That rang like a bell in Logan’s mind. “Then why haven’t you told anyone?”

“Because _you_ don’t want to!” Finn shouted. “And I want _you_ , and I was worried it might make you…”

Finn trailed off again, and Logan watched as his entire posture deflated. Finn sank back onto the stool, rubbing his palms over his eyes, shoulders hunched. “Might make you want to not, like…fuck, I don’t know, not be seen with me or something.”

Finn’s words hung in the air.

Logan knew he should say something. The air didn’t feel quite in his chest anymore, but sucked out by the vacuum that was Finn _ever_ thinking that Logan wouldn’t want him around. He hovered there, just a few steps from the door.

 _I want you._ Finn had said it twice. Logan felt a sick sort of guilt twist in his chest. He had never even said it out loud.

Logan turned towards the door, away from Finn, and pressed his hands over his eyes. He took his hat off and put it back on.

“Can you sit down? Alright, just…can you sit?” Finn said. “I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted this to go, but I just had to know.”

Logan turned again and sat, every part of him feeling heavy. He was pretty sure this wasn’t what you were suppose to feel like when you were drafted into the NHL.

“I understand why you’re scared,” Finn said slowly. He pressed a hand to his chest. “ _I’m_ scared. Our lifestyle doesn’t exactly have a nice track record with openness. We both know that.”

“So, I live with Pascal,” Logan said.

“And what, ignore me?”

“ _No_ ,” Logan groaned, pressing a hand over his eyes. “I just mean—if I lived with you, Finn…”

“What?” Finn said, and then reached forward, tugging Logan’s hand away from his face, his fingers wrapped around his wrist. “You what?”

“You _know_ what,” Logan snapped. “J’ai—“

“ _Logan._ ”

“I like to kiss you,” Logan said, voice raising. It was the closest he could get.

“Then _kiss_ me,” Finn said right back. “Kiss me all you want, we’re in the same fucking room for the first time in over a year.”

Logan stood again, raising his hands slightly, before letting them fall back against his thighs. His heart was beating out of his chest. He wanted what Finn wanted. But he also wanted all the things that meant he couldn’t want Finn. He didn’t know how to make the two meet. He didn’t want to hide.

Finn stood, too, but instead of saying more like Logan thought he would, he just pulled Logan in again, holding him against his chest, one hand pressed to the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Finn said, voice quiet, like he was trying to lull Logan. He ducked, pressing their cheeks together. “Okay. Fuck, Lo, don’t look like that.”

Logan blinked past him, dazed and warmed through and through. He wondered what his expression could have showed. He clutched back at Finn, letting out what felt like all the air in his lungs.

“Let’s agree,” Finn said, and pulled back, hands on Logan’s shoulders.

Logan would never get tired of the determination in Finn’s eyes. “Agree?” he asked.

“I miss my best friend,” Finn said. “I don’t want to lose you because…”

But neither of them had the words for it. Because of a mistake, because they wanted each other, because they didn’t have the luxury of doing either. Logan didn’t know.

“I miss you, too,” he said instead. Because it was simple. He did.

“Come get lunch with me,” Finn said. “Let’s just—let’s go out to lunch, I’ll show you around the city. I want to hang out. I fucking miss you. We don’t have to…we can just…” Finn sighed. “We’ll talk about it when we talk about it. But I just want to be with you right now.”

Logan’s mouth felt unbearably dry. But the prospect of being with Finn all day filled him with a sunny ache. “Pascal says you should come over for dinner tonight.”

“And what do you say?”

“I said we would bring the wine.”

Finn laughed, hands still warm on Logan’s shoulders. “As if we know how to pick out wine.”

Logan smiled a little, the air around the two of them easing a little.

“Come on,” Finn said, and he smoothed his hand up to press against Logan’s neck for a moment before he let go. Logan leaned into the touch. “I’ll take you to Sid’s for pizza.”

He started towards the door, but Logan stopped him.

“Harz,” Logan said.

Finn picked up his keys from the table by the door before turning around. “Hm?”

Logan took a breath. “I could never not want to be seen with you,” he said, the urgency that Finn understand him filling his chest. “Finn, I’m not ashamed—of _anything_. I’m just…”

Finn nodded quickly. “I know.” He let out a short laugh, before swallowing hard and looking down at the keys in his hands, twirling them with his fingers slowly. “Believe me, I know.”

Logan let Finn lead him back out into the sunshine.

~

_Gryffindor, 2019_

Finn thought he had cleaned the best he could. He also thought he had done the right thing, offering Leo a place for the year so that he didn’t have to stay in a hotel room, alone and wondering if he was good enough not to be called down. He had extra bedrooms, just down the hall from his own. He’d cleared one out, bought some nice high-thread-count sheets and a quilt, and then left the rest up to Leo. He wanted him to like it here. He remembered how hard it had been to be a rookie. Glorious, but hard. Homesick, intimidated, working harder than he ever had in his life to prove himself. In love with his best friend. Although he was fairly sure Leo wouldn’t be dealing with that last big, he wanted to take as much of the weight off of Leo’s shoulders as he could.

Finn looked around the living room, checked the time on his phone, and looked around again. The Xbox was displayed proudly in the TV stand, he’d folded the blanket on the couch like his mom had told him to a million times, and the kitchen looked clean enough—it didn’t get a lot of use, anyway.

Finn had read Leo’s stats, watched his tape, and so, when a six foot something guy showed up at his door, he wasn’t surprised. When cornflower blue eyes looked at him from beneath sunny blond hair—

He was a little taken off guard.

“Hi, Finn?” Leo said, and held out his hand. “Leo Knut, pleasure to meet you.”

There was a southern accent. Finn swallowed.

“What’s up, hi,” Finn took his hand and smiled. “Come on in, Leo. Hey, I can snag one of those.” Despite Leo’s protesting sound, Finn took the heavier of the two hockey bags and slung it over his shoulder. They ended up just piling Leo’s stuff in a corner of the living room.

“Well, here she is,” Finn gestured to the living room. “I hope, um,” Finn rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope the traffic wasn’t too bad. I really could have picked you up.”

“No, no, it isn’t worth the trouble,” Leo waved him off before pulling his sweatshirt off. He had a white t-shirt underneath, tight over his strong shoulders. “Gets hot here, huh? Not as hot as it does back in NOLA, but…”

“Oh, yeah,” Finn said with a smile. “New Orleans.”

Leo nodded. “Where’re you from again?”

“New York. New York City,” Finn said. “Yeah. Pretty similar to Gryff. Walking, and subway, and all that.”

“That’s nice, for it to be a little bit like home.”

Finn nodded, sitting down first in case Leo was waiting. It seemed like he was, and he sat down beside him in the couch, crossing one strong-looking calf over the other. His legs went on for miles, stretched out like that. Finn forced his eyes back to his face and cleared his throat. “The team helps, too. They’re great.”

Leo let out a laugh. “I got a call from Sirius fucking Black welcoming me to the team. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Finn laughed, too. “Yeah, I remember getting that call. Lo—ah, Logan Tremblay, we—”

“Were at Harvard together,” Leo nodded. “Yeah.”

Finn smiled, a little surprised. “Yeah. Well, he was with me when Sirius called. Completely freaking out while I was trying to play it cool, you know? Fucking wild, man.”

Leo sank back into the cushions, nodding. “Nice that y’all’re playing together again.”

Finn smiled, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, no, we’re just lucky, I guess.”

“But he doesn’t live here, too?”

Finn glanced away. “No. No, I think his parents wanted him to billet. And Dumo offered, so…” Finn shrugged, and Leo nodded with a friendly smile.

Finn watched for a second, as Leo looked around. He was poised, and calm. A stable sort of strength seemed to flow through his every limb. Finn was sure he wasn’t like that when he was eighteen. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything like it before. It was calming. It felt almost completely opposite to being with Logan, who was like a fire cracker waiting for its fuse to hit, constantly moving and saying whatever came to mind, no filter. Leo seemed to be more think than do. Finn could understand how he had become a goalie.

“Thanks again for letting me live with you…Harzy, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn said. “You?”

“Knutty,” Leo said after a moment.

Finn laughed. “No kidding.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s pronounced _newt,_ but you can’t be a hockey player and have a name like mine without that getting lost in translation. I’ll tell you now that I’ve heard it all before.”

“Right in the nuts?” Finn said.

Leo nodded.

“Peanut allergy?”

“Don’t even get me started.”

“Damn,” Finn laughed. “All the good ones are taken.”

Leo tilted his head at him, smiling so a dimple appeared. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

_~_

_Boston, 2019_

Leo watched Logan hover in the room, bag still over his shoulder and eyes darting around as if he was expecting something to leap out and bite him. When Logan finally looked back at him, Leo smiled, a little questioningly.

“Ah,” Logan began, then gestured with his room key between the two hotel beds. “Do you like the bed by the door or the bed by the window?”

Leo shook his head. “I’m sure you already have a preference.”

“Yeah, but you goalies are crazy,” Logan said, a small smile building on his face at the chirp. “Wouldn’t want to mess anything up.”

“I thought older players were suppose to take advantage of all the seniority they could get their hands on.”

Logan narrowed his eyes at him playfully before slowly dropping his bag onto the bed closest to the door. Leo nodded and walked around him, bumping him with his own bag accidentally, and sat on the bed closest to the window before taking out his phone.

“Do you want to grab dinner, maybe?” Leo said, then glanced up, suddenly a little nervous. “We could get some guys together. I was looking restaurants up in this area and there’s a good looking Mexican place.”

Logan unzipped his bag and rummaged through it. “Me and Harz were thinking of going somewhere.”

Leo almost nodded, understanding, but before he could get a word out, Logan said, “Come with us?”

“Yeah,” Leo said. “Yeah, sure, thanks.”

Logan nodded, before promptly stripping out of his shirt. Leo looked appreciatively for a second, before Logan pulled on a clean, long-sleeved one. It was cotton, and thin enough to show the strong shape of his broad back and shoulders. The dark green color matched his eyes. He wasn’t wearing a hat for once, and his hair curled over his forehead and temples.

Logan patted the back pockets of his jeans for his phone and wallet before looking up at Leo. “I’ll text Finn, lobby in five?”

Leo nodded, standing to change out of his plane clothes, too. “Sounds good.”

They were able to walk to the restaurant, which was a nice change from sitting on a plane and bus all day. They met Finn in the lobby, who smiled and threw an arm around Leo when he saw that he was coming. It was a surprisingly warm evening, the sky turning a dusky blue. Leo walked between the two of them on the streets of Boston, occasionally adding his two cents about the upcoming game against the Bruins, but mostly quietly amused by their bickering.

“I’m just saying that their power play sucks, okay,” Finn said, and then leaned in to look at Leo’s phone which had a map up to the address. “Should we have gone left?”

“We’re literally following the blue line,” Logan said.

“I know, but that way looks shorter.”

“New Yorker, forever in a hurry,” Leo said, and Logan laughed.

“Got that right.”

“I’m hungry!” Finn said, shoving Leo’s shoulder, which made Leo stumble into Logan, which knocked Logan off balance.

“Merde,” Logan laughed. “Keep your octopus limbs where I can see them, Nut.”

They reached the restaurant a few minutes later, and the hostess seemed to recognize them. She took an interest in Finn immediately, telling him as she sat them at a table near the bar that she was from Gryffindor.

“Really,” Finn smiled, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced at Logan. “It’s a great city.”

“Why don’t I bring you boys some margaritas and chips and guac to start, on the house,” she left with a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

Logan whistled lowly. “Better let Timmy know now that he better find somewhere else to sleep for the night.”

Finn shoved him. “Shut up.”

Loe smiled and looked down, picking at his napkin. The girl came back with their drinks and took their orders. Logan had gotten up to use the bathroom, and Leo watched as Finn ordered for him without a second thought.

“No cilantro on his, please,” Finn smiled up at her, before turning back to Leo.

“Glad you came with us, Nut.”

“Me, too,” Leo said. “Hope this place lives up to its reviews.”

“Well, yeah,” Logan said, returning to his seat and making a grateful sound when he saw the chips and drinks. He picked a few pieces of cilantro away from the guacamole before digging a chip into it.

“Won’t live up to your cooking, though,” Finn said with a wistful look at Leo, propping his chin on his hands.

“You cook, Nut?” Logan asked through his mouthful of chips.

Finn snorted. “ _Does_ he cook. Fuck me, best steak I’ve ever had.”

Logan raised his eyebrows. “Better than Celeste?”

Finn hesitated. “That’s an unfair question.”

Leo laughed. “I’ll answer. _No_. I don’t think anyone is better than Celeste and I’ve been there all of once.”

Logan looked around. “Can we order?”

“Sit still,” Finn said, patting Logan’s hand on the table. “I ordered for you. Relax.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“You’re never relaxed,” Finn raised an eyebrow.

“Do you guys having any friends from Harvard coming to the game?” Leo asked.

Logan shook his head, wiping salt from his bottom lip with his thumb. Leo tried not to stare. “Non, most everyone we know graduated by now.”

Finn looked mournful. “We’re old. Unlike Peanut here.”

“Yeah,” Logan nodded at the margarita in Leo’s hands. “How’d you get your hands on that?”

“The hostess saw that Finn’s hot.”

Finn turned a little pink, groaning and covering his face, but he was smiling. Logan’s smile was more subdued, and he broke a chip into little pieces over his napkin.

Their food was pretty quick, and they talked while they ate, Leo listening to some stories from wild parties at school.

“You ever wanted to go to college?” Finn asked.

Leo shrugged. “I wanted to play in the NHL. But, I think about it, sometimes. I know I probably missed out on stuff.”

Logan took a bite of his food. “Eh, sort of, sort of not.”

“Wouldn’t have met me, though,” Finn smiled, leaning his head in to tap against Logan’s temple. Logan smiled, ducking away.

“You’re all trouble,” he murmured.

It sounded like a joke to Leo, but Finn’s smile dimmed a little, and then Logan looked up sharply at him, like he’d said something wrong.

“Yeah,” Logan added, brushing their shoulders together. “You made it worth it.”

Leo looked between the two of them, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something. The colorful lanterns that covered the restaurant ceiling turned Finn and Logan a million, warm shades. They shared a smile, and then the moment passed, but Leo was still locked into it.

He had known what he was getting into, placing himself in an NHL locker room, surrounded by beautiful boys all day every day. He wasn’t complaining, but he wasn’t looking to develop any hopeless feelings either. But he’d grown up hiding his sexuality in a locker room, and so he knew a spark of something when he saw one. There was a new set of strings between Logan and Finn that he could see now, ones that weren’t just friendship. He wondered what else they hadn’t missed out on at college together.

They got back to the hotel relatively early, ready to head to bed for a morning practice. For a first road trip with the Lions, Leo decided it was going smoothly. He and Logan didn’t seem to need to communicate too much to dance around each other in the bathroom as they got ready for bed.

Leo came out of the bathroom last to find Logan already laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Leo had only just taken off his shirt when his phone started ringing, his mother flashing up on the screen.

“I’ll take this outside,” Leo said, but Logan waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Only if you want to.”

Leo didn’t really feel like pacing the hall in just his pajama pants. He smiled gratefully, and swiped to answer. It was a quick call, mostly just his mother asking if she should send him anything else for the apartment and saying goodnight. Leo smiled, told her that he and Finn were working it out, and that he loved her.

He had hung up his phone and was leaning over to plug it into the charger on the bedside table between them, when he caught Logan staring at him. His eyes were wide, and he looked mildly horrified.

“What?” Leo said.

Logan start at him for another moment, before he seemed to compose himself.

“What,” Logan began. “ _What_ just came out of your mouth?”

Leo laughed, realizing. “We speak French back home, too.”

“Your _accent_ ,” Logan said. “It’s…”

Leo snorted. “I could say the same about yours.” Although, Leo had to admit he rather liked Logan’s accent. The hard ‘r’s were so different than his own. If he was the sun and heat, Logan reminded him of snowy mountains and green forests. Ice over a lake.

Logan laughed, shaking his head. “I just didn’t know you spoke French.” He pushed his covers back and crawled beneath them. “Merde. That was the strangest thing I have ever heard. Will you get the light?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leo smiled. He pulled his own covers back, too.

“First roadie okay, Nut?” Logan asked. He had his hands tucked up by his chin, his hair and eyelashes dark against the white pillow case. Leo stared, and then turned off the light, climbing into his own bed.

“Yeah. Really good.”

“Good.”

Leo thought of Logan messing with him on the ice. Finn’s bed-head in the morning, tripping over his feet for coffee. He thought of the both of them tonight, walking on either side of him. He listened to Logan’s breathing even out, and wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.


	4. part iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just before Sweater Weather part xiii's trip to Florida...and everything else.

_Gryffindor, 2019_

Finn knew that it was natural, to be homesick. He remembered being homesick, calling his brother before he had any real friends on the team, just to have another, familiar voice to listen to while he heated up some take-out leftovers in the microwave. But it was different, watching Leo go through it.

“It’s just the cold,” Leo always said with a little shrug, gathering his sweatshirt in his hands, but Finn knew that wasn’t just it. They were about three months into the season, right when the newness had started to ware off for him, too, and Finn could tell that, even if Leo was enjoying himself, he got down at night. He’d go out onto their balcony, bundled to all hell despite it being what Finn considered a relatively mild 50 degrees, as if to recreate some heat, and look up.

Finn usually sat inside, but tonight he followed him.

“Big city, huh?” he said, handing Leo a cup of hot chocolate. At Leo’s suspicious look, he laughed. “I can make this! My brother taught me when I was little.”

“Why do I feel like you had this for dinner sometimes before I came along to cook for you,” Leo smiled into the mug, and took a sip. “Hm. Alright, it’s good.”

“Damn,” Finn said, leaning against the railing, “Nut approved. Knapproved.”

Leo winced, murmuring a, “Please no,” but he laughed anyway and took another sip.

The sound of the city below them seemed far away just then. The lights reflected up and into Leo’s blond hair, flashing red and blue across his face. Finn could only just make out the small patch that was streaked with gray in the dim light. Not for the first time, Finn wanted to reach out and brush his fingers through it.

“Can’t see the stars here,” Leo said suddenly. He glanced down at the lights below them, then back up to the sky. “Not like you can at home.”

Finn looked up. “Guess I never thought about it. Can’t see them in New York really.”

Leo didn’t reply, and Finn looked over at him. His brows were drawn together and he was clutching his cup close to his chest.

“I used to have those those little stars, though,” Finn said quickly. Suddenly, he would do anything to get rid of the hurt etched on Leo’s face. “You know, the ones you stick on the ceiling that glow in the dark? Had those when I was a kid.”

That drew a small smile from Leo, and the knot growing in Finn’s chest loosened a little. “Yeah?”

Finn moved closer to him. Even upset, Leo radiated a stable sort of force that Finn felt at home in.

“Yeah,” Finn said softly. “We could get those. In your room, I mean. Or anywhere. Or, like, string lights. Live your best college life and get string lights. I swear to God, there were more string lights in me and Tremz’s frat house than there were, like, dishes. People. One night stands. Those are…sort of star-like.”

Finn watched Leo nod slowly, eyes still on the sky. He blinked a few more times, as if considering the stars, and then turned to Finn.

“I’d like that, Harzy.”

The knot loosened further, and Finn smiled, putting a hand to Leo’s shoulder over his sweatshirt. “We’ll get them tomorrow. After practice.”

“Bringing the stars to me, eh?”

“I’d get you some real ones if I could,” Finn said immediately, and then clamped his mouth shut. That sounded too—too close to what was really happening inside of him.

Leo looked at him, too, eyebrows drawn together.

“What?”

“Like—” Finn turned to face forward, eyes flicking over the city. “Like real stars? Like—gas. But in a safe way.”

Leo stared at him for another second, and then laughed, nose scrunching. “Safe gaseous stars, huh?”

“Yeah,” Finn drummed his fingers against his cup. “I mean, supernovas are pretty, too.”

“You’re not wrong,” Leo leaned against the railing, staring down.

Finn hesitate only a second, watching the tense curve of Leo’s shoulders rise as he took a large breath, and then leaned beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

“Want to talk about it?” Finn said quietly.

Leo raised a shoulder. “Just hard sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love it here. Gryffindor, the Lions, living with you. I don’t know _what_ I would be doing right now if I was just in some hotel room by myself.”

Finn laughed. “Yeah, that’s not a fun part of this. I’m glad I could help you skip that. I…” Finn shrugged. “I don’t know what I’d be doing all alone, either.”

Leo was silent, brows scrunched like he was thinking about something, trying to figure something out. Finn watched carefully, using the view of the city as an excuse. Through the reflecting lights, he noticed the fine strands of grayish hair that mingled with the blond, right at the front of Leo’s forehead again.

“You hit your head?” Finn asked before he could stop himself.

Leo looked at him. “What?”

“Here,” Finn reached up and brushed his fingers over the hair near one temple. It was soft, like he had thought it would be.

“Oh,” Leo nodded minutely. “I fell on our boat when I was five. It was pretty bad.”

“You have a boat?” Finn said. He was close enough to feel Leo’s soft breathing now. He hadn’t known when they had moved, or who had moved first, but Leo’s eyes were flicking between Finn’s eyes and his mouth, drawing Finn’s to do the same.

“Yeah,” Leo whispered.

Finn’s mouth felt dry. “Can I come on your boat?”

“Yeah,” Leo smiled a little, but his eyes were serious, curious. “Finn…”

“Yeah?” Finn whispered back.

He watched Leo swallow, wetting his lips as he chose his words. “Are,” he began. “Are you going to kiss me?”

Even as he said it, Leo ducked down a little, like he couldn’t help it, and their lips brushed. It sent a strange mixture of emotions through Finn. Guilt and want turned into confusion, which was pushed away by Leo’s blue, comforting eyes, reflecting brightly in the dark.

“Can I?” Finn asked, and even then, Leo’s hand was curling around the back of his neck.

“Yes,” Leo managed to breathe out before their mouths were pressing together, Finn’s heart leaping. Leo kissed soundly, like each one of his movements had a purpose.

Finn couldn’t help but think of Logan, who kissed with a burning fever. The two mingled together in his brain for a moment, but the more Leo kissed him, the more he felt a calm wash over him. It was nothing like he’d ever felt before, and it was something Finn only associated with Leo. If Logan was a hurricane, keeping him close, Leo was a steadily rocking boat, lulling him and pulling him like a tide.

Finn craved—both.

Fuck.

How does a hurricane meet a tide, and what did that make him?

Finn made a noise when Leo’s other hand pressed around his back, making Leo gasp in return. Finn pressed his free hand to Leo’s chilly cheek, and licked into his mouth, letting himself be pressed against the railing by Leo’s lean body. He could smell the chocolate rising with the steam from their cups, and he didn’t think he’d ever smell that scent the same way again. Chocolate, once meaning snow and skating, meant Leo now. The same way that rum and sugarcane meant Logan.

“Finn—” Leo gasped. “Finn.”

“Is this a lot?” Even as he said it, they pressed together for a last kiss. “Sorry, fuck.”

“No, no, this is amazing,” Leo laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck me, I’m kissing Finn O’Hara, but…”

Finn’s stomach flipped. “But?”

“Logan,” Leo said simply.

Finn’s eyes widened. “You like Logan?”

Leo raised an eyebrow, confused. “ _You_ like Logan.”

“Oh.”

Leo blinked at him. “Right?”

“I…It’s more—it’s…more complicated than that. Hang on, how the fuck?”

“What?”

“How the fuck did you know?”

“You…I don’t know I just,” Leo shrugged, setting his drink on the railing. “Maybe it’s because I’m gay, too, I see the way you look at each other.”

“I’m not gay,” Finn said.

Leo looked at his mouth, still red from making out.

“No, no,” Finn laughed. “I mean like—you’re hot, but June’s hot. Kasey’s hot, and Natalie’s hot…everyone’s really hot.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “ _June_.”

“No, no, no,” Finn shook his head. “That’s different.”

“ _What?”_

Finn groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He set his drink beside Leo’s, turning to face the city for a moment, and then looked at Leo again. “June’s not my girlfriend.”

Leo shook his head slowly. “Um. Okay, we’ll come back to that later but, you might want to let some people know that. Like Logan. Like—”

Leo swallowed. _Like me._ He couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted and placed on his chest at the same time. Finn kissed him. Finn wanted him? He didn’t know.

“I _know_ , that’s why I’m _stupid._ ”

Leo took a step back, out of Finn’s reach. “Why did you kiss me?”

Finn’s cheeks flushed in the darkness. “It’s—complicated.”

Leo stared at Finn, his blue eyes confused and a little guarded now that they were talking rather than kissing.

“This is a lot of information,” Leo said slowly, and Finn nearly whined.

He clutched at his chest. “Yeah, well it’s a hell of a lot of _feelings,_ too.” He paused, staring at Leo. “ _I_ don’t know what’s going on. My brain’s a lot. So is my—” Finn blinked, and suddenly his eyes were shining, voice cracking. “So is my heart. Leo, I—”

Leo looked at Finn. Finn reached out, and then moved to pulled his hands back to his chest.

But Leo caught them. “Just talk to me, Harzy.”

Finn’s hands squeezed his own, a surprised little pulse. “Logan never wants to talk about it.”

Leo’s heart pounded as he held Finn’s hands in his own. “If he’s scared…of course he doesn’t.”

Finn nodded and then looked down, eyes searching. “In…in college, we sort of…yeah.”

“Are either of you out to anyone?”

“I’m not,” Finn sighed. “Well, you two. I don’t think Logan is either.”

“You don’t _know_?”

“Like I said,” Finn said. “We don’t talk about this stuff.”

Leo nodded slowly. “Well…yeah, then all he’s got is the scary stuff, right? Coming out? Scary. Talking about it from one NHL player to another? Scary as fuck.”

“But you can talk about it.”

Leo smiled, small and endearing. “My family knows.”

Finn stared up at him. “How did you know they’d…”

“I didn’t,” Leo shook his head. “Even when they had the best fucking reaction in the world I still didn’t believe it. But they proved it to me, you know?” Leo glanced at his bracelet, and Finn’s eyes followed. “And suddenly it didn’t matter so much that I would have to hide going into the League. I felt like I could make it happen one day, coming out, even if it isn’t while I’m an eighteen year old rookie,” Leo’s eyes were serious and he squeezed Finn’s hands. “My point is…the people who will be horrible…they’re one sort of demon when you’re alone. It’s a different story when you _know_ , like, sure fucking fact _know,_ that people love you.”

“Lo…” Finn nodded slowly. “Lo doesn’t know?”

Leo shook his head. “Harzy…you don’t know, either.”

“Me?” Finn said. “I—I mean, I…” Finn cleared his throat. “I _want_ to talk about it.”

“And you haven’t been able to,” Leo took a step closer, hand on Finn’s shoulder. “And—you know, I understand if…if you’re just frustrated with Logan and…” Leo took a breath, heart squeezing painfully. “Yeah, like, Harzy, I’m always here to talk to.”

Leo could be an outlet for Finn. He could do that.

Finn looked down at Leo’s hands cradling his. “Logan and I, there are _years_ there. We’ve been skating around each other for…God. Knutty,” Finn looked up at him. “I’ve been in love with Logan for seven fucking years. I thought something was wrong with me when I started…” Finn just looked at Leo, eyes pleading, as if needing him to understand something.

Leo nodded silently, aching. That was history. That was history that had bones, history that had gears that ran one way and one way only. Finn’s _it’s complicated_ kiss to Leo was nothing more than Finn being fed up. Leo didn’t blame him. Everyone needed someone.

“Right,” Leo managed. “Have you told him that? That you love him?”

Finn shook his head. “Not—Fuck, only barely and when we were fighting about it.”

“You need to tell people you want them, Harz, if you want to be with them.”

Finn chewed on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I do. Yeah. You’re right.”

Leo wanted to pull away then. This was exactly what he had always been afraid of, only worse. He didn’t just like a teammate, he liked two teammates who liked each other. Not him.

“Well, maybe while we’re in Florida or something, huh?” Leo tried to laugh and stepped back. He wanted to go inside. He wanted to close the door of his room. He could make an excuse, that he had to pack for the roadie to Florida tomorrow. Maybe cry for a little and then go to sleep. Maybe call his mom, just let it out.

He sighed, thinking about that call. _Hi mama, yeah, remember my home and roadie roommates? Well, I really like them. They love each other. I did exactly what I said I wouldn’t do. Doubled. Isn’t that fantastic?_

“It’s cold,” Leo rasped out, ducking away from Finn. “We should go inside.”

“Leo—”

“I’ll take our cups in,” Leo snatched the mugs from the railing, before disappearing through the sliding glass door.

Leo dumped them in the skin, hearing Finn walk carefully into the house behind him and close the door. He watched what was left of the dark chocolate seep down the drain for a moment, and then turned around. Finn was staring at him with a funny expression on his face. Leo, with the tears threatening in his throat, couldn’t stick around to figure it out.

“Night, Harz,” he said, and turned away. “Thanks for the stars.”

Leo’s bedroom felt chilly as he closed the door. He sat on his bed and pressed his elbows to his knees.

He had wanted to help his friend. That’s all this had to be. He let out a long breath, cheeks blowing out as his eyes burned. Blinking hurriedly, he picked up his phone. He pushed his hair back from his forehead and found his mom’s contact. He could be quiet. Finn wouldn’t listen, Finn wasn’t nosey like that—

There was a knock on his door and Leo froze, thumb still hovering over the call button, tears in his eyes. He felt seconds away from breaking down, and even the thought of speaking right now made him choke up with tears.

“Um,” his voice wavered and he let out a shaking breath. _Fuck_. “Just a sec.”

“Nut?” Finn’s voice came through the door.

“Yeah, hold on,” Leo wiped his face with the hem of his sweatshirt and sniffed. He looked at the mirror on his way to the door, but what was he suppose to do about his red eyes? He turned off his overhead light and flicked on his dimmer bedside one instead. He opened the door.

“Hi,” Leo said, and cleared his throat.

Finn walked right in and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked possibly more freaked out than he had before.

“Can you—sit?” Finn asked, looking at him carefully.

Leo wiped a hand over his nose in a way that he hoped wasn’t obvious and sat beside Finn, trying to ignore the way his heart pulled towards him.

“What’s up,” Leo said softly.

Finn didn’t speak for a few moments. He was rubbing his hands against the thighs of his sweatpants, and chewing on his lower lip.

“You said—” he began, and then laced his fingers, looking down at them. “I should tell the person I like, that I like them…”

Leo nodded. He tried to focus on anything but the heat radiating off of Finn through his sweatshirt.

“What if…” Leo heard Finn swallow before continuing. “What if it’s…persons. What if I like…persons?”

A sort of chill ran through Leo’s body, goosebumps raising on his neck. He could have shivered, if not for Finn.

Finn turned towards him. “Knutty.”

Leo didn’t look. He _couldn’t_ look. He kept his eyes on the ground, eyebrows drawing together in attempt to fight off his suddenly growing hopes.

“Leo,” Finn said again, and then his hand was on Leo’s cheek, turning his face towards him. “Leo, do you understand?”

Leo looked at him, barely daring to breathe.

“Is that even allowed?” Finn sucked in a breath. “Is that horrible of me?”

Leo felt shaky. “Me?” he whispered.

Finn nodded hurriedly, hand moving to the back of Leo’s neck. “You.”

“Me and Logan?”

“Yes,” Finn whispered again, and then his hands dropped away. “God, that’s so…fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, what the fuck do I expect you to do with that?”

“Yes,” Leo said. The word felt like it tore from his lungs, and Finn looked up. They stared at each other.

“What?” Finn said.

“I— _yes_.”

“You mean…Logan? You like Logan?”

Leo couldn’t help but laugh at the question, even if it was choked off. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes briefly before nodding. He thought of Logan, asleep in the bed beside his on the road, permanent crease between his brows. He thought of his bright smile, rare lately, and the way he leaned into Leo, fitting into his body so easily on nights out when he’d had too much to drink. He thought of that strange, almost kiss, not three nights ago. He thought of watching Logan and Finn, sometimes from afar, sometimes from just across the table. He thought of the confusion that came with being pulled in two directions at the exact same time.

“Yes,” he said. “Fuck, I thought I was just…I felt so stupid. I told myself I wouldn’t get attached to _any_ teammates ever. It would just be too hard. I knew it was hard, I’ve _done_ it, and I never wanted to feel like that again.”

“Nut…” Finn said softly.

“But then you and Logan just show up and…Jesus, Harzy,” Leo shook his head. “What am I suppose to do?”

Finn’s eyes were wide, and then he let out a laugh. “ _What?_ Knutty, are you fucking kidding me?”

Leo laughed, too, shaking his head, tears back in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Nut,” Finn breathed, and then he had Leo’s face between his hands. “Oh my god…”

Finn’s kiss was bruising, and Leo held on tight for it, feeling every inch of tension uncoil from his shoulders.

_FinnFinnFinnFinnFinn—_

And Logan. Logan, hurting and not _with_ them. Leo wanted him there.

“What if he says no?” Finn said suddenly. “Lo always said—he always said he never wanted to hide.”

Finn’s nervousness made Leo jumpy all over again. Now that they’d said it aloud, he ached for them. Both of them.

“You’ve seen him lately,” Finn said. “One second it’s like it has always been and the next…he can’t even look at me.”

“June,” Leo reminded Finn with a raised eyebrow, and Finn groaned, forehead against Leo’s shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Finn sighed. “How do I even _begin_ to explain it to him, he’s going to murder me. In French.”

Leo laughed softly, and then, realizing that he could, wrapped an arm around Finn and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. Finn practically melted into it, and so Leo did it again, this time against his temple, then again on his cheek. Finn made a little noise that Leo swore was going to turn his heart inside out. He laughed as Finn all but burrowed against his chest, basically forcing himself into Leo’s lap. Leo pet a hand through his hair, Finn’s head resting in the crook of one of his elbows, the rest of him splayed the wrong way on the bed, feet by Leo’s pillows.

“Sweetheart,” Leo whispered before he realized, but he’d do it again to see the way Finn practically swooned. Finn reached a hand up, tracing Leo’s jaw lightly.

“I see the way he looks at you,” Finn said softly, fingers brushing Leo’s mouth. “Broke my fucking heart for a while. At least until—until I started looking at you that way, too. Fuck me, I didn’t understand it at all. Who does this? Who wants two people at once?”

Leo raised a shoulder. “We do. Who cares about the rest?”

Finn stared up at him. “We—we can do this? We can be together.”

Leo nodded, smiling. “We can.”

“I just—We need to talk to him.”

“I think you should talk first,” Leo said, leaning into Finn’s touch. “Like you said. You two have a lot of history. That means a lot of conversation. And…that first part doesn’t really involve me.”

Finn chewed on the inside of his cheek. “He could still say no.”

“Well…I know he loves you, and…and I also know he very nearly kissed me the other night.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh, man. Logan is a specialist in _almost_ kissing. Fuck.”

Leo laughed and ducked for a kiss of his own. “I thought it was just you two taking your frustration out on someone else. But…maybe not.”

“ _Maybe_ not? Nut, come on.”

“You gotta explain that you _don’t_ have a girlfriend—I’d also like an explanation by the way, like, I really like June, but she also sort of stomped on my heart and dick.”

A sly smile curled at one corner of Finn’s mouth. “Dick, huh?”

Leo looked away, grinning. “You sure are sweet, Harzy. Doesn’t help that I get to see you swinging around the locker room every day while you strut around naked.”

Finn sat up a little, hand curling around the back of Leo’s neck. “Oh yeah? Says the guy with the mile long fucking legs. Nut. Come on. How am I suppose to think away a hard-on while staring at those things?”

Leo snorted. “I thought I was an octopus.”

“You are,” Finn whispered, and then pulled Leo down and kissed him, then laughed into his mouth, letting his head fall back against Leo’s thighs and staring up at him. “Well, this is not what I expected when I brought you hot chocolate.”

“What, you don’t ask someone out every time you bring them a Starbucks or something?”

“Knowing me, you’d think I might,” Finn reached for Leo’s hand, holding it against his chest. “But no, that’s just you.”

“And Logan,” Leo smiled as Finn did. “Maybe you should bring him a coffee, or something.”

“You mean a sickly sweet—whatever he drinks. It’s not fucking coffee, that’s all I know.”

Leo pushed his hand through Finn’s dark red hair. “Harz, I hope this…I really want this.”

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into Leo’s touch, before he was sitting up suddenly. Leo laughed as Finn pushed him back against the bed, thighs on either side of Leo’s hips. Finn kissed him, hands on his chest, and Leo sunk into it.

“Me too,” Finn mumbled against his mouth. He trailed his mouth down to Leo’s jaw, lips soft. “Imagine if he was here.”

Leo couldn’t help the sigh, breathy and needy, that escaped as he fisted the back of Finn’s sweatshirt.

Finn pressed his hand to the other side of Leo’s neck, rubbing his thumb over the tendon softly. “There’s more of you to be kissed, huh?”

The thought of both Finn _and_ Logan, kissing him, touching him—

He felt Finn laugh into his mouth as he pressed their hips together against Leo’s stiffening cock. “Hi, there.”

Leo groaned. “It’s been like— forever, okay? _Forever_. Once the NHL was interested I didn’t wanna risk—” Finn pushed down against him then, making Leo’s mouth drop open. “And you’re Finn O’Hara and you’re kissing my neck…”

Finn sucked gently on Leo’s throat. “Maybe we should end that forever.”

Leo let out a laugh that was half moan. Leo could feel Finn getting hard, too, and he was suddenly dizzy with him.

“Aw, Knutty,” Finn sounded a little breathless. “I like you turned on. That’s something I haven’t seen before.”

Leo’s cheeks were hot. “Yeah?”

Finn’s smile was soft. “Hey, kiss me again.”

Leo leaned up and tugged gently on Finn’s bottom lip with his teeth, watching his eyes widen with their noses brushing.

“Leo,” Finn’s voice was high with surprise and pleased sounding, muffled by Leo’s mouth.

Leo kissed him once, then rested his head back on the bed. “I…do you…” he glanced down at their hips where he could see the outlines of their cocks against their sweatpants.

Finn, poised on top of Leo, swallowed. “I’ve never…I mean, twice with Lo, but it was always—you know. Hands only. Kissing. Either we didn’t talk about it, or…I left for Gryffindor after the second time. It was,” Finn looked down at his hands, pressing a little on Leo’s chest. “I don’t know, we never even really took our clothes off and we were both sort of crying…”

Leo pressed up onto his elbows. “Finn…”

“I want to,” Finn said, looking at Leo with a small smile. “I want us to show him that it doesn’t have to be rushed and— _silent_.” Finn licked his lips, holding the one that had been between Leo’s teeth in his mouth for a moment, and then leaned forward, pushing Leo back down again and planting his hands on either side of his head. “Show me.”

A shiver went up Leo’s spine. He nodded, running his hands up and under Finn’s sweatshirt, palms smooth over the warm skin of his back.

“I am sort of half off the bed here,” Leo smiled.

“Huh?” Finn glanced behind him, at Leo’s legs still over the bed from when they had been sitting side by side. “Oh shit.”

Finn snorted as he scrambled up, landing with his back against Leo’s pillows. Leo stood, and looked. Finn’s mouth was kissed red, his hair was a mess. He would have looked sweet, if not for the fact that Leo could see his cock, tenting his sweatpants obscenely between his splayed thighs.

“Fuck, Harzy,” Leo said, rubbing a hand through his hair, pressing it over his hot neck.

“Can I…” Finn plucked at his sweatshirt.

“Let me,” Leo said, kneeling on the bed and walking himself slowly over and between Finn’s thighs. He sat back on his heels, coaxing Finn into a sitting position to. He leaned in and kissed him slowly.

“We have all night,” Leo reminded him softly, and then pulled away to lift Finn’s sweatshirt above his head. He had a gray Lions t-shirt underneath, and Leo bent to kiss what skin of Finn’s neck the sweatshirt had revealed, just above his collar, before pulling the t-shirt over his head, too.

Finn made a questioning noise, his hands on the hem of Leo’s sweatshirt.

“Yeah,” Leo said.

Finn pulled his lip between his teeth again. Leo’s t-shirt came with his sweatshirt, getting stuck for a moment and making them laugh, before they were both staring at each other, bare chested.

“You’re too tall like this,” Finn smiled, hands finding Leo’s bare waist and tugging. “Come closer.”

Leo eased Finn back against the pillows, balancing himself over him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the center of Finn’s chest, letting his lips drag, and pressing another one over his sternum. He glanced up. “Better?”

Finn nodded hurriedly, hand going to Leo’s hair. “Better.”

Leo kissed his way down Finn’s chest, feeling it rise and fall quicker as he went. He kissed the strong flex of his abs, the light dips between his ribs, and finally, his hips, just above the band of his sweatpants. Leo looked back up at Finn and raised his eyebrow.

“ _Yes_ , I’m, oh fuck,” Finn was flushed down to his chest. “I might come in like—point two seconds, okay?”

“Be my guest,” Leo said, and began to tug Finn’s sweatpants down—no underwear. “Fuck, Harz.”

“I was being relaxed.”

Finn’s cock bobbed free, the head swollen and leaking. The sight made Leo’s throb. He let out a breath, and so did Finn.

Leo reached out and smoothed his hand around the base, watching Finn’s hips stutter at the almost contact. Finally, Leo wrapped his hand around him, and gave a single, dry, pull.

Finn groaned softly from the head of the bed. “Fuck, baby.”

Leo’s eyes snapped to him, but Finn didn’t look surprised or embarrassed. His mouth was dropped open and he held out his arms. Leo went willingly, surging up to kiss him hard while Finn yanked at Leo’s sweatpants and underwear, shoving it down his legs far enough to kick them off.

Then, it was just them. Their cocks pressed together and Finn’s eyes practically rolled. Leo bent to suck a bruise into the tender skin below his ear as he rutted down against Finn, spurred on by the feeling of Finn’s blunt nails digging against his back.

“Yes,” Finn’s voice punched out of him and Leo felt his heels on the back of his thighs.

“What do you want?” Leo asked, breathless. He pulled back some and kissed Finn. “We can do whatever you want.”

“This,” Finn said against Leo’s cheek, mouth falling open again and hand tightening in his hair. “I want this.”

“C’mere,” Leo said, and pulled at Finn’s hip.

“What, you’re tired?” Even turned on as all hell, Finn managed to joke.

Leo only got them onto their sides, legs tangled, before Finn was pressing them together again and moaning. It was all Leo could do to think clearly.

“You said to show you,” Leo panted. “I’m showing you that we have all night. That we can do whatever we want, that _you_ have me—”

Finn pressed against him, cocks wet together, with a gasp.

“I’m going to come,” Finn whispered, voice shaking as he gripped Leo’s ass to press them together harder. It Leo groan as his hand slipped close to his entrance. Finn blinked at him, eyes dazed and bright.

“You—do you like—”

Leo nodded.

“Jesus.”

Leo pressed a lingering kiss to Finn’s mouth. “Would you do that for me, Harzy?”

Finn’s hips stuttered, eyes squeezing shut and he came between them with a cry, stripping Leo’s chest thickly.

The sight, Finn’s sloppy kiss, and his hand brushing over his crease, had Leo following. Leo reached between them and closed a hand around them both, working them through their orgasms. He swore Finn’s nails would leave marks tomorrow. He felt Finn’s hand press against his lower back, and had a sudden thought of a broader heat there—Logan. Logan’s deep voice in his ear, pressed all along his back, maybe even slipping inside of him—

Leo’s hips twitched as his cock valiantly spurt out nothing, pleasure wracking him all the same.

Finn was breathing hard, eyes closed and head fallen back against Leo’s arm on the pillows. Leo smoothed a hand up his chest, uncaring of the mess, and leaned over him, limbs heavy, to kiss his bared throat.

This was what Finn never had. This is what he and Logan never thought they _could_ have. The very best part. Being together, sated and loving and _close_. Leo caressed his hip, and his strong shoulder, lips gentle all the while. He did it until Finn’s breathing slowly began to even out, until a tear appeared at the corner of his eye, and trailed slowly down his temple.

Leo kissed that, too.

“‘M—” Finn began, and his voice cracked. “Just relieved,” he rasped out. “Just, so…” he let out a breath, and opened his eyes, glassy and golden brown. “Leo.”

“I know,” Leo said, nodding quickly. “Believe me, I know.”

“I loved that,” A sleepy, almost loopy smile crossed Finn’s face and he laughed, another tear appearing. “Fucking Christ.”

Leo laughed, nudging his forehead into the warm space of Finn’s neck and closing his eyes. “Me too.”

He felt Finn’s arms wrap around him, squeezing tightly like Leo saw him sometimes do to other players during a celly on the ice.

“Can we snuggle?” Finn asked sleepily.

“We better,” Leo kicked the blankets out from beneath them, Finn reached for his sweatshirt, mopping their chests before throwing it away into the room. They stayed like that, Finn on his back, Leo nestled against him, ankles tangled.

When they woke up the next morning, Leo was still in Finn’s arms, his back to Finn’s chest, and Finn was kissing his neck.

“Two things on the to do list,” Finn whispered against his skin once Leo had hummed happily and pressed against him. “Get you some stars…”

Leo laughed and Finn’s arms tightened around him.

“And knock some sense into Tremzy.”

Leo smiled, looking at the empty space in front of him. They were leaving for Florida today. Leo could wait to see Finn and Logan in the sunlight.


	5. part v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of forced outing.

The airport was silent, and Finn watched Sirius leave, then Remus with James, with all the air trapped in his lungs.

 _Logan_ , was all his mind was screaming at him. _LoganLogan—_

He turned jerkily, suddenly afraid that Logan would bolt, too.

There was a hand touching his back, and Finn started again to see Leo. His eyes were just as worried as Finn felt, but he held out his hand and spoke in a steady voice.

“Give me the car keys. You should go to him tonight,” Leo’s fingers squeezed Finn’s shoulder in what Finn’s mind quickly translated as what might have been a kiss in a different situation. “They’re leaving soon for the game and he needs you.”

_He needs you._

Finn nodded silently, handing the keys over with shaky palms.

“Nut,” Finn felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. He wanted to sink into Leo’s arms. “I’ll text you, okay? Are you going to be okay? I’ll come home, I— _we’ll_ come home to you.”

Leo looked like he wanted to reach out. He settled for brushing his fingers to the inside of Finn’s wrist. It lit Finn up. “Please.”

He watched Leo walk out the way the others had, past Pascal, tall and bright in the dull airport. Finn’s heart squeezed.

Then, he turned to Logan. Logan was watching Leo, too, expression puzzled as he looked to Finn, wondering why they weren’t leaving together. Finn thought part of him probably knew what was coming.

He took a long breath in, and closed the distance between them.

“Quoi?” Logan’s voice barely came out, and he glanced after Leo again. He was still holding his phone, twitter glaring up at them.

Finn just crossed his arms and pressed their shoulders together. “I’m coming with you.”

“Why?” Logan said and Finn looked down at him.

“You know why.”

Their ride back with Pascal in the driver’s seat was silent save for the radio. Logan spent most of the time looking firmly out the window. Finn spent most of the time looking at him.

Celeste was waiting at the door.

“Boys,” she said. She didn’t seem surprised to see Finn. “Oh, I…” she pulled a very surprised Logan into a hug, but Finn watched him slump into it.

“Pretty crazy, huh?” Logan said hoarsely.

“It’s horrible,” Celeste said. “No one should have to go through that. It’s ridiculous, people’s reactions… I will go see Sirius tomorrow, and Remus, of course. Bring them something, cake maybe, or…”

“It is horrible. That—that people react that way,” Finn felt like a stone was sitting on his chest.

“Like it’s their business,” Adele said from the doorway to the kitchen, crossing her arms. She shook her straight dark hair out of her face. “Love is love. Twitter’s a little shit…”

“That is the only time I will let you use that phrase in this house,” Celeste said, and pressed her hand through Logan’s hair. Logan swayed on his feet.

“We’re just gonna hang out for a bit,” Finn said. “Weird night.”

“Of course, boys,” Pascal said, and shared a look with Celeste.

Celeste pressed her hand to Finn’s cheek. “Are you two hungry?”

Logan shook his head. “Non, maman, merci,” he started to walk towards the basement door, pausing only to fist bump Adele. “Harz.”

Finn sent them a tight smile. “Thanks, guys.”

Logan’s room was a gentle mess, as usual. Not as bad as some that Finn had seen, but there were socks on the floor, boxes of his own t-shirts for him to hand out, sent to him every year by the organization. Finn and Leo had their own share of t-shirt boxes at their apartment. Logan kicked a few to the side, throwing his bag into a corner.

Finn waited for the fight. A wall. Anything. Logan’s fire, that always simmered just beneath his skin. A fire Finn loved, even when it was directed at him.

Instead, Logan sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

Finn set his bag down with a thud onto the floor and shut the door behind them. The airport was playing like a film in the back of his mind, a nagging swarm of noise. He walked forward slowly, still expecting Logan to push him away at any moment.

Instead, what came from the bed, from Logan’s hidden face, was a low sob.

Finn crossed the room faster than he thought he could have and dropped to his knees in front of him, hands wrapping gently around his calves. Logan’s shoulders were shaking and Finn’s hands dug into his muscle, desperate.

“Lo?” Finn whispered.

Logan’s breath hitched and he raised his head. His cheeks were flushed and wet, and he wrapped a palm around the back of Finn’s neck.

Finn felt tears rise up, heat behind his eyes, and he pressed their foreheads together. He was surprised, barely daring to move lest it make Logan stop touching him like this. He raised his hands up to Logan’s waist, resting gently on his hips, his chest between Logan’s thighs.

“I can’t stand it,” Logan cried, voice a whisper. He pressed their foreheads harder together. “ _Finn_.”

Finn’s entire chest felt like it would cave in. This boy. This _boy_ who pushes him away, holding him like his life depended on it. An anchor in a hurricane, in a tide, in an aching sea.

“I know,” Finn said.

“What people _say_.”

“It’s bullshit,” Finn’s voice gave out. “It’s…”

“I’m _allowed_ to love you,” Logan said firmly.

It was quiet. His eyes were squeezed shut. Finn felt the words through everything he had, shaking his foundations.

“And I do,” Logan whispered, fingers pushing into the soft hairs at the base of Finn’s neck. “I do, I love you so much.”

Finn knew he made some sort of sound, knew he was burning. In the next moment he was pulling Logan off of the bed, arms around his back, and straight into his lap, their mouths crashing together.

For the first time in four years.

Logan clung to him, mouth needy and insistent. His cheeks were wet. Finn felt like he was floating. Logan’s hands were in his hair, pulling kiss after kiss from him, like they were breaths taken from air.

Finn was never going to find words again. Logan’s mouth was warm, Logan’s entire body was warm, even through his suit, which stretched over his strong thighs and back in this position. Finn ran his hands up Logan’s sides, pulling him closer.

“Finn,” Logan breathed. “Finn…”

Finn pulled back with a last kiss. Logan’s breathing hitched again, and he blinked down tears.

“Lo,” Finn said gently. “Baby, I…” Finn swiped the tears away. “I’ve loved you for so long. So _long_.”

Logan’s eyes went wide, and then he breathed out a tear filled curse and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“ _No—”_ Logan gasped, “I need—Harzy, you have,” his voice broke. “You have a girlfriend.”

“Fuck,” Finn sighed. “No. No, I don’t. Fuck, okay, I’m—please don’t dismember me in French or any language.”

Logan, still hiccuping a little, made a confused noise. “What?”

“We were dating,” Finn said. “But apparently I’m just _obviously_ in love with you, and she called me on it, but, like, in a really nice way? But then I saw your face at family skate and I thought…fuck, Tremz, I just wanted you to _talk_ to me. I was so tired of you pushing me away. I thought that might…”

Logan punched him in the arm. “ _Harzy_.” He punched him again, but it was weak.

“I know, I know, I know,” Finn groaned, resting his forehead on Logan’s shoulder. “It was so stupid. I’m stupid, I just, I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t think, I just really fucking wanted you.”

Logan let out a shuttering breath at that, head dropping on Finn’s shoulder, too, until they were like doves, tucked against each other.

“You aren’t stupid. And you aren’t the only one who did something. Or almost did something, I guess,” Logan whispered.

Finn knew what was coming and his mouth went dry. Now or never.

“I need to tell you…” Logan said. “I almost…I almost—”

“Leo?” Finn guessed, and Logan froze, not even breathing. Finn raised his head to look at him.

Logan’s hands tightened in Finn’s hair, staring down from where he was splayed on Finn’s thighs.

“How…”

Finn swallowed hard. Now or never.

“Me too.”

They stared at each other, Logan’s eyes darting between Finn’s rapidly.

“What?”

Finn glanced at the bed. “Maybe we should sit. And talk,” Finn added pointedly.

Logan swallowed, but nodded. “Yeah. We should.”

“Hey,” Finn said when Logan went to slide off his lap. “Wait.”

Logan looked back in time for Finn to capture his mouth again, more softly this time. Logan was pliable beneath his hands, leaning into it. When Finn pulled back, his brows were knit, chasing his mouth.

“C’mon,” Finn said, hands on Logan’s hips, easing him back.

They sat shoulder to shoulder on Logan’s bed, still in their suits. Finn held out his hand, palm up. Logan stared at it for a moment, then slid their fingers together, palm warm and dry, tan skin against Finn’s pale.

“Leo?” Logan questioned. “How did you know?”

Finn cleared his throat. “You’re not allowed to run out the door, okay? That’s why we’re holding hands. Also because I want to hold your hand.”

Logan sent him a funny little smile, and sniffed, wiping one of his sticky cheeks. “I’m staying.”

“Okay,” Finn took a breath. It was going to come out all at once, and probably in a tangled mess, but he was going to say it all anyway. “I’ve loved you for eight years, Lo. I think you probably know that.”

Logan’s hand squeezed around his tightly.

“Your stupid red sock tape that I chirped you for the first day of training camp your freshman year,” Finn laughed, and found his throat tight, thinking about it. “You’re such a dork.”

Logan laughed wetly, reaching out to wipe Finn’s cheek.

“I loved you, too,” Logan said softly. “I wanted you so, so badly, I would just think about you and _think_ about you…”

“I can’t even believe we’re saying it. Part of me wasn’t sure we’d ever…”

Logan pulled their hands into his lap, tracing over Finn’s knuckles, lip trembling. “Me neither. I didn’t know how to…I didn’t know I could.”

Finn leaned in, nosing against his cheek until Logan turned into the kiss.

“Just once, Lo,” Finn said against his mouth. “Just once I’d like to kiss you when neither of us are crying.”

It startled a laugh out of Logan through his tears. “Well, hopefully you’ll get your shot.”

Finn leaned back. “So, Leo. We talked. I know you almost kissed him. And I know he’s gay. And—and I know we kissed.”

Logan’s eyes went wide.

“A little more than kissed,” Finn stuttered and squeezed Logan’s hand. “And I know that we both want _you_.”

Logan blinked at Finn with his green eyes. “I don’t…what? How does—”

“I know you want him, too,” Finn said. “It’s okay, you can say.”

Logan tensed. “How can I want both of you? How—how can I have both of you, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Why not?” Finn said urgently, scooting closer. “Why not, if we all want each other?”

Logan’s fingers were tight around Finn’s. “You want me,” his voice was thick. “Leo wants me?”

Finn smiled shakily, bringing Logan’s knuckles to his mouth. “I was freaked, too. I thought I was, like, the worst person in the entire fucking world.”

“Me and Leo,” Logan said. “On the road together. I tried not to look, but…”

Finn laughed. “Me, every day, in the locker room trying not to watch you two. At first I was…holy shit, I was so fucking jealous. But then, as me and Nut got to know each other, something…clicked? I mean, who likes watching the boy they know they’re in love with with another boy? Another boy they’re _falling_ for?”

“He’s so…he’s so good,” Logan said softly. “And kind. And you, Harz, you’re my…”

“I know,” Finn said. “You’re mine, too.”

Logan reached out and brushed a small, fading purple bruise on Finn’s neck, just below his ear. Finn held his breath at the perfect ache. A mark from Leo’s mouth, Logan’s touch.

“I’m…” Logan let out a laugh. “I’m not jealous. I thought I might be jealous.”

“Can’t be jealous when you could make it a matching set if you wanted to,” Finn bit his lip against a smile. His heart felt wild. _Logan, Leo_ , it beat.

“Finn…” Logan said. “What the fuck.”

Finn blinked.

“What the fuck, what the _fuck_ ,” Logan breathed, and then he was rushing at him, a beacon of warmth, kissing him hard and tackling him to the bed. Finn could almost feel the release radiating off of Logan, the relief, the elation. He was smiling into the kiss. Finn held him tight, responding instantly to the tug on his shirt that meant Logan wanted to roll them over. He laughed lightly and complied, pressing Logan into the mattress and relishing in the sound it drew from him.

“Harzy,” Logan gasped. “Hey, hey.”

“Mm,” Finn said, using one hand to undo the top buttons of Logan’s white button-down, nosing against the warm skin there that smelled like him.

“I’m sorry,” Logan’s hand was gentle on his jaw, drawing Finn’s surprised eyes to his. Logan brushed his thumb over an old scar on Finn’s cheek, a scar Logan had been there for. “I’m sorry I never let you talk to me. It wasn’t fair, I was…I was so scared. I mean, I still am but, now you’re with me and I…”

Finn knew he needed to acknowledge the ache. It had hurt. But Logan had hurt, too. “We both were,” Finn kissed him again. “But we’re here now. It’s—bone?”

A slow smiled crossed Logan’s still tear-flushed face, eyes bright and—in love, Finn realized. He wanted to watch that look cross Logan’s face a thousand times.

“Bon,” Logan corrected, and pulled Finn closer. “Don’t speak French, mon amour. Tu es trop mignon…”

Finn’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling lulled with Logan’s words and the soft kisses he was now brushing along Finn’s jaw. It was heaven. “What did you say?”

“That you’re too cute,” Logan whispered. His mouth brushed over the bruise that Leo left behind and Finn’s mouth dropped open.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Believe what you want,” Logan said, and scraped his teeth there.

Finn could do nothing but bury his nose in the curls of Logan’s hair, lips on his temple.

“I want to go see Leo,” Logan said eventually, after their lips were red from kissing. He pulled away and admired his handiwork. Finn could feel the pulse of the blood near the surface. Logan smiled. “Notre morceau manquant. Our missing piece.”

Finn’s heart was fit to spill, and he traced Logan’s bottom lip with his own. “I want to see your first kiss.”

Logan made a soft noise.

“You’ve kissed him.”

“Yes,” Finn breathed.

“Fuck,” Logan sighed out as Finn nosed against his chin until he bared his throat so Finn could press his mouth along it. “And?”

“And…” Finn began, pressing his hips down on Logan’s. They were both hard.

“Tell me,” Logan gasped. “I want to know.”

“I can show you,” Finn said, smiling as he trailed his mouth back up to Logan’s. “Let _us_ show you.”

“Let’s go,” Logan groaned. “Let’s go, I want that, Harz, I want it.”

The Dumais house was surprisingly deserted when Logan and Finn emerged from the basement. The only sign of life was a full pan of what looked like chocolate chunk brownies, wrapped up in plastic wrap with a note that said Finn’s name on it.

Finn pressed his palm over Logan’s face. “Bye Tremblay, I’m marrying Celeste.”

Logan laughed, loud and real, then stopped dead.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“What?”

“We don’t have a car.”

Finn whistled lowly. “Fuck.”

“We’ll just borrow Dumo’s, it’s fine,” Logan walked out into the entrance hall and swiped some keys from a bowl there.

“Hold on, the brownies,” Finn whisper-yelled.

Other than shooting Leo a text to let them know they were coming, accompanied by maybe too many hearts, Finn had a hard time keeping his hands off of Logan during the drive to their apartment. Logan’s cock had softened, probably with some nerves that Finn had too, but Finn couldn’t unsee the bulge that had been there earlier, that he could touch if he wanted to.

“Je veux me réveiller à côté de toi,” Logan smiled ahead at the road, resting a hand on Finn’s thigh.

“French,” Finn complained.

“I said, I want to wake up beside you.”

Finn let his head thunk back against the headrest, then smiled down at the brownie pan in his lap. He put his hand over Logan’s.

“Well, you’re translating now, so I guess it’s okay.”

The drive was short, and when they pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off, Logan let out a slow, slightly unsteady breath.

“Hey,” Finn said, and pressed a kiss to Logan’s palm.

“I want this,” Logan said softly, then looked over at Finn. The lights of the dashboard, providing a blue glow, turned off. Logan and Finn were soft shadows to each other until their eyes adjusted to the lights. “I don’t know what I’d do if…”

“Come on,” Finn said. “Let’s go get him. No kissing in the parking lot.”

Logan’s expression turned dark as he opened his door. “I’m going to kill any fucker who says anything bad to Sirius at All-Stars.”

“Bring the fucker home and we’ll do it together.”

Finn unlocked the door with shaky hands, Logan clutching the brownies.

“He’s home, right?” Logan whispered nervously.

“Of course he’s home, he’s waiting for us.”

Finn pushed the door open and tossed the keys to the side.

“C’mon,” Finn said, and took the brownies and set them down, too, before taking Logan’s hand. “Knutty?”

“Here. In here.”

Logan and Finn looked at each other in the dim entrance hall. The voice that had responded to them sounded scratchy and hoarse. Logan gave Finn a little shove. As they rounded the corner into the living room, they found Leo. He was sitting, elbows on his knees, on the couch. He sat up when the appeared, and Finn’s heart lurched for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Leo’s eyes were red, cheeks flushed.

“I’m fine,” Leo said quickly and offered a smile. “This is just…this has been a day.”

Finn walked forward and crouched in front of Leo, hands on Leo’s knees to steady himself. He reached up to brush his hand against Leo’s neck. Leo covered the hand on his knee with his own.

“Have you eaten anything?” Leo asked. “And where’s Logan, your text said—”

Leo stopped talking when Logan stepped forward, heart beating against his ribs. Leo’s gaze was steady, lips parted.

“Hi, Tremz,” Leo breathed.

Logan walked forward on shaky legs, around the coffee table, and sat beside him. This close, Leo radiated the feverish warmth of a long cry. Logan looked at Finn, who had switched to one knee and was rubbing soothing strokes over Leo’s hand, then back again.

“Hi, Peanut,” Logan said softly.

“You’re here,” Leo’s small smile was back, like Logan was making everything better. Logan didn’t know what to do with that.

Logan’s hand went up to his hat, fingers brushing the bill at his neck, before he forced them back down. He wouldn’t fidget. He wouldn’t fuck around. Finn had said he was tired of and, well, Logan was tired of it, too.

“I’m—Finn said that…No, I mean,” Logan sighed. “I mean, of course I’m here. I’m here for you.”

Leo looked down at that, face crumpling, and Finn ducked forward towards him, taking one of Leo’s hands in his own.

“What happened tonight,” Leo choked out. “Cap and Loops. I knew.”

Logan and Finn looked at each other.

“You did?” Finn asked.

Leo nodded.

“Of course,” Logan said, leaning in, too. “You told Remus to talk to me. That’s what Remus said and—and then he told me he was dating someone in the League. Fuck, I never even considered it being someone on the team, I thought for sure that we’d notice.”

Leo raised a shoulder in a weak shrug. “No one noticed you and Finn.”

“Except you,” Logan said.

It startled a wet laugh out of Leo and he wiped his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Did you…” Logan bit his lip and glanced at Finn again. Finn nodded. His voice was barely there when he spoke next. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Fuck, Tremz, I— _yes_. I just—I wasn’t expecting you to say that. I mean, tonight of all nights. After everything.”

Logan gave in and took his hat off, pushing his hands through his hair. He settled it back on his head, a small, old comfort.

“Lo, what did change?” Finn asked hesitantly. “I mean, fuck am I ever glad it did, but…Nut’s right.”

“When I first saw the news,” Logan began. “I swear to god, I like…I don’t know, all I could do was stare at those fucking pictures in the fucking car and—and all I could see was _myself_ and I’m not,” Logan rubbed his fingers into his eyes. “Fuck, like my sisters know. That’s _it._ I’ll bet you a million that it’s just Remus who knows about Cap. Imagine his family, I just…”

They grew silent for a moment, then. Logan, face hidden and head suddenly throbbing again, shuttered at the warm palm that appeared against his neck. He leaned into—Leo, he realized, and looked up at him. At _them,_ the boys who could be—

Who could be his two.

“I don’t know what changed,” Logan said. “I got—angry, maybe. Fuck those people for thinking they have a say. And I noticed, you know? Cap has been…” Logan shook his head, and reached forward, pressing his hand over where Finn’s was on Leo’s and pulled them into his own lap. He watched his own hands trace over their fingers and palms, watched how they _let_ him, how it raised goosebumps on their forearms. “I’m terrified. I am, but Sirius has been so happy lately. And now we know why, and—and _I_ want to be that happy.” Logan looked up. “With you.”

Finn let his cheek drop onto Leo’s thigh, like all the strength had gone out of him. He laughed, turning into the fabric of Leo’s sweatpants. Logan stared at him, then up at Leo, who was looking back with a smile pulling through his tear-bright eyes.

“Tremzy…”

“I know it could happen to us, too,” Logan said. “Sirius is like a brother to me. I know that, and watching him just— _leave_ Remus there… I admire Sirius for so many things. _So_ many things. But not that. I won’t leave behind what I want.” Logan reached forward and pushed his fingers through Finn’s hair, thumb against his temple as Finn’s brown eyes looked up at him. “Not anymore, d’accord?” He squeezed Leo’s hand. “And never again.”

Logan held Leo’s gaze, trying to push all his truth into him, all his need. He was _done_ , and it had been the most horrible wake up call in the entire world, but at least he was _awake._

“Logan,” Leo breathed and he leaned haltingly, clearly asking.

Logan didn’t hesitate. He met Leo there. He knew his lips were probably a little rough from the plane and from kissing Finn for what felt like twenty blissful years, but Leo didn’t seem to care. He groaned into it softly, chin pushing forward to lick into Logan’s mouth.

“Christ,” Logan heard Finn whisper, and then there was Finn’s hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly, Finn’s lips on his neck, making him make a high, needy sound.

Logan felt Leo smile against their kiss and then he was moving his mouth down, too, dragging across Logan’s jaw to the other side of his neck. Logan found his hands gripping Leo’s sweatshirt and Finn’s suit jacket without remembering how they got there. He felt dizzy with them.

His two.

“I want—” Logan broke off as Finn sucked a bruise into his neck. His words bled into French or English, he wasn’t even sure, his eyes slipping closed.

“Tremz,” Leo’s voice was low and then suddenly he was being hugged tightly to a chest, his face in Leo’s neck. Leo’s breathing was even and warm against his skin and Logan suddenly wanted nothing more than to be out of his tight suit and in Leo’s arms. He wasn’t even as turned on as he had been in his bedroom with Finn, more—in awe. He just wanted to be here, he wanted to feel them beside him. He didn’t think too hard before he pushed his hands under Leo’s sweatshirt around his back, searching for more skin.

“Sandwich,” Finn laughed softly and the couch dipped beside Logan and then Finn was there, pressed along their sides. Logan’s heart gave a hard thud as he heard the unmistakable sound of Leo and Finn kissing and he had to look up and _see_. It was a slow kiss, languid and loving, as if they had all the time in the world.

Maybe they did.

Logan pressed his lips to Leo’s jaw, revealing in how he could feel it working as Leo kissed Finn.

Finn hummed and reached up to knock Logan’s hat off, palm holding him there gently until he broke away from Leo with a quick burst of kisses. His brown eyes were warm and bright with love.

“I know I haven’t known you guys for as long,” Leo said, voice scratchy but for a different reason this time—a better one. “But I’m…”

“What, baby?” Finn prompted, and when Logan practically cooed at the nickname he smiled at him.

Logan kissed Leo’s cheek. “Allez.”

Leo’s eyes were honest, if not a little nervous. His eyes were on Logan and Finn’s hands, both pressed to his chest over his beating heart.

“I’m going to fall in love with you,” Leo whispered, arms tightening around them. He let out a trembling laugh. “Like, really hard.”

Logan felt the distinct, tethered feeling again of wanting them closer than was probably possible. Finn’s face was soft, almost reverent. All Logan could do was grin, so hard it hurt.

“Moi aussi, mon coeur,” Logan said softly. “Me, too.”


	6. part vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically smut with lots of feelings. be warned.

Leo was on the couch, scrolling through his phone with his air pods in, when he heard a key in the lock. Finn was back from his run, Logan would get home from the airport soon. Leo and Finn had probably sent Logan way too many dirty Snapchats and, now, maybe Leo could squeeze in one more. Pin a sweaty, flushed Finn to the couch and—

The door opened and Logan walked through. Leo pushed himself up onto one elbow, taking his earbuds out.

“Tremz?”

Logan saw him and grinned, sliding his beat headphones around his neck. Leo swallowed at the sight of him in his plane rumpled suit. It was probably just that this was all new, that Leo suddenly had everything he had ever wanted—that was why all he could think about was sliding Logan out of his clothes, like he hadn’t gotten to that first night, all too caught up in the intense, euphoric but exhausting rolling emotions of everything. They had fallen asleep, tangled in Finn’s bed. Leo had never slept so soundly.

Logan dropped his bag with a groan and closed his eyes. “I am home, that was _so_ much, and I need a drink and a kiss.”

Leo laughed, snapping his air pod case shut and tossing it on the ground with his phone. “I can provide those things,” he let his thighs splay, just a little, inviting.

Logan zeroed in on the minute motion and tugged his headphones free, dropping them with his wallet and keys on the kitchen island before walking the few strides to the couch and more or less flopping down on top of Leo.

Leo let out an _oof_ and a laugh, and then Logan’s mouth was on his.

“Where’s Harzy?” Logan asked between kisses, so unwilling to stop that they were barely words at all.

“Run,” Leo said. “You’re early.”

“Plane was early. Merde, Peanut, you and your fucking videos,” Logan breathed.

Leo grinned. “You liked them?”

“I think all I did was jack off when I was alone.”

Leo nipped at his lower lip gently. “You know, _we_ haven’t been alone yet.”

Logan’s breath stuttered in his chest. Leo could feel it, against his own. Leo wanted to feel it again but, looking in Logan’s eyes, shadowed from unrest, Leo wanted something else more right then.

“Go put something comfy on, sweetheart,” Leo pressed a kiss to the corner of Logan’s soft mouth. “I’ll start dinner, okay?”

Logan’s smile was slow and sleepy. “We have all night, don’t we.”

“And tomorrow,” Leo whispered. “And the day after that, and after that…”

They were kissing again, and Leo was warm all over. He was already beginning to pick out his favorite things about kissing Logan, about kissing Finn, and how they were different. Finn liked to take more control. He liked Leo’s neck, used his teeth a little, he liked making Leo laugh and then kissing it right out of his mouth. Logan didn’t seem to mind either way, who was aiming the kiss. Logan liked to find skin, bare and warm, to touch and kiss. Leo’s breathing hitched as Logan’s cool fingers pressed under his sweatshirt to his bare back. His calloused hands touched Leo like a favorite sweater. Leo felt his cock stir, thinking about where Logan’s fingers could roam.

“D’accord,” Logan sighed, and Leo closed his eyes when he pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. “I’m going, I’m going.”

Leo felt cool all over when Logan got up, disappearing into Leo’s room, but he smiled to himself as he stretched out on the couch, cracking his back before walking into the kitchen. He thrummed with Logan’s touch.

He thought briefly about texting Finn as he put water on to boil and got out some ingredients for a salad, but he liked the idea of him walking in on a complete surprise. He turned on the bluetooth speakers Finn had set up around the house and turned on some low music. The apartment felt more settled than it ever had with Logan’s bags by the door, Finn due back any second, himself getting ready to make them all dinner.

“What are you making?”

Leo turned at Logan’s voice. “I was thinking some sort of pasta…” He trailed off, staring.

Logan raised an eyebrow, but his own smile showed that he knew exactly what was happening.

“What?” he said anyway.

Leo looked him over. “Nice outfit.”

Logan gathered the sleeves of Leo’s sweatshirt, falling to his thighs, into his hands and shrugged. It was an old one from one of Leo’s training camps, warn and soft from so many washes. Seeing Logan in it was something else. The camp name, a place where Leo had worked so hard to hide who he really was, stitched across the chest of the boy he had just spent twenty minutes kissing, a boy who had said he couldn’t wait to come home to Leo...

It was a horrible forever coming to an end and exchanged with a perfect one.

Logan shuffled over, adidas sweatpants fitted around his strong thighs, and stepped onto Leo’s socked feet with his own, stretching to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck.

“Tu l’aime?” Logan asked.

“Oui,” Leo said, smiling. “Is this the start of a new era? Am I going to lose all of my sweatshirts now?”

“Yes,” Logan pressed a light kiss to Leo’s mouth.

Leo really couldn’t believe this was his life now.

“Good,” he said.

“Hey,” Logan reached behind Leo and flicked the stove off. The water bubbled, and then quieted. “I’m not hungry yet.”

Leo’s entire body spiked with heat. “No?”

“We haven’t been alone together, yet,” Logan repeated Leo’s words, smiling hard into their next kiss.

Leo laughed and walked them backwards, Logan’s feet still on his, until Leo could whisper a soft, _jump_ , and hoisted a flushed Logan up to sit on the kitchen island. Logan spread his thighs for him, heels pressing behind his knees. “What could we be doing when Finn walks in?”

“So many things,” Logan sighed, and pushed his hands under the hem of Leo’s sweatshirt. “Take this off, c’mon.”

Leo reached behind his head and tugged his sweatshirt off. Immediately, Logan’s lips were on his chest, his fingers pressing in between Leo’s ribs, sinking in when he breathed.

“Leo,” Logan breathed and tilted his head back up to kiss him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth.

Leo could feel himself getting hard at the mere thought that this would be their first time, _the first time with both of them._ Logan’s hands were warm and creeping down to his waistband now, fingertips wedging lightly beneath the elastic of his sweatpants.

Leo tugged at Logan’s sweatshirt—well, his. “Even though you look incredibly sweet…”

Logan put his hands up so Leo could lift the thick material off of him. The second it was discarded, Logan was hooking his ankles around Leo more securely and pulling them against each other. None of them had been touched in the way they wanted to be in so long.

“Missed you,” Leo said, and leaned down to kiss Logan’s neck. “It wasn’t fair that we got, what, fifteen hours together?”

Logan laughed. “Believe me, I got to the hotel and regretted not staying up all night with you two. Especially when Finn sent me you…”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Sucking his cock?”

Logan bit his lip. “Yeah…” He smiled. “How does it feel to be Harzy’s first blowjob from a boy?”

“Good,” Leo splayed his palms against Logan’s thighs, thumbs creeping towards the bulge in his sweatpants. “If I can be yours, too.”

Logan made a low sound in his throat, his eyes closing. Leo smiled and leaned into bite gently at his jaw.

“What do you think?” Leo said softly. “Is that something Finn could walk in on?”

The words were barely out of Leo’s mouth before they heard a key in the lock to their right.

Finn was looking down as he entered, headphones in.

“Nutty,” he shouted much too loudly. “I’m ho—oh.”

Finn stopped. His red hair was sticking up with sweat in the front, cheeks flushed a dark red from exertion, and his mouth was already parted from his pants, but it stayed that way with the sight in front of him. Leo saw Logan smile from the corner of his eye, resting his head on Leo’s bare shoulder.

“Hi, Fish,” Logan said softly. “I’m home, too.”

Finn just slowly took his air pods out. One, then the other. He set his phone down. He stripped off his sweaty jacket, a thin Nike thing that clung to his lean chest. It dropped to the floor, leaving him in only his shorts with his thermal leggings beneath them, and his white clinging t-shirt. His chest was heaving as he stared, eyebrows drawn together.

“I…” he began, and shook his head slowly. “I love my _life_.”

Leo laughed. “I really didn’t know what you were going to say.”

Finn just smiled and walked forward, toeing out of his sneakers. Logan reached for him and Leo wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist.

“Tremz,” Finn said after Logan pulled him in for a kiss. “You were amazing, baby. At the game. You should’ve won hardest shot. But maybe you’ll win tonight, eh?”

“You’re so sweaty,” Logan mumbled against Finn’s talking mouth.

“Sorry. I thought you weren’t coming home until—”

“No, it’s good,” Logan said, and kissed him again, fisting the back of his shirt. “It’s good.”

“Gross,” Leo said, and then laughed at the offended noise Finn made into the kiss.

“I was _running—”_

“I’m kissing you, stop talking,” Logan said.

“Sorry,” Finn said and captured Logan’s lip between his teeth, pulling it before letting go. “What are we doing?”

Logan’s stomach made a loud hunger noise and Leo looked at him.

“You _are_ hungry.”

“I wanted to make out.”

“Well,” Leo turned around with a little squeeze to Logan’s thighs. “Now I’m making dinner first.”

“Can I watch?” Logan said, eyes looking over Leo’s bare back. He leaned back on his hands on the counter. Leo just smiled and flicked the water back on, taking up a knife.

“Then, I’ll take a shower real quick,” Finn said, then took Leo’s place between Logan’s legs. The interchange felt like the most natural thing in the world. Finn’s hands cradled Logan’s hips, hands cold from the wind on his bare skin. His grin was playful, something as familiar to Logan as the puck on his stick. “Hey, like our sex tapes?”

“Those were _not_ sex tapes, Harz,” Leo said as he chopped celery.

Finn shrugged, busy pressing slow kiss after slow kiss to Logan’s mouth.

“You’re literally dripping on me,” Logan said.

“I’m proud of you. _We’re_ proud of you.”

Logan lost some of his fire at that, eyes going a little foggy as he stared at Finn’s mouth. Finn smiled and retreated, giving Leo’s butt a hard tap as he went.

“I’ll be back in ten, gents.”

“Twenty,” Leo and Logan rolled their eyes at the same time, and then looked at each other. Leo felt yet another slow curl of warmth weave its way into the others currently stemming from his fingertips to his chest.

Dinner wasn’t a huge affair. Pasta in cream sauce with sausage, a salad. There was wine and beer but none of them went for it. Leo left the dishes for the morning, and soon they were all in the living room with their bowls, Leo sprawled on the couch with his feet in Finn’s lap—a position they had pretended was purely platonic for a long time, even when Finn’s hand would drop to rub gently at Leo’s ankle in a way that made it _impossible_ to focus on any movie (and lead to a few awkward hard-ons). Logan was sitting sideways in one of the large leather chairs, nearly wolfing down the food.

“Can you explain Regulus to us, I mean…dude,” Finn shook his head, red hair darker from his shower and sticking up in all directions from the towel. “ _Fist bump?_ Their _mom_?”

“Baby Black’s in Gryffindor. He came back with us.”

“ _What?_ ” Leo said. “He flew back with you? Doesn’t he have a game in like—”

Logan shook his head. “I don’t know if he’s even playing anymore. I’m not one hundred percent on what went down, but Cap looked…well, really fucking happy, actually. But also spooked as hell. I don’t know.”

“Fuck,” Finn said, tapping his fork against his bowl. “That’s…”

Logan stretched to put his empty bowl on the coffee table, giving Leo and Finn a nice view of his broad chest and shoulders, before leaning back with a sigh. “It was an intense couple days. But…worth it. I think it went pretty well all things considered.”

“Loops seemed okay by the end of it, too,” Leo nodded. “I mean, yeah, all things considered.”

“You guys are great for going over to his,” Logan smiled with a tilt of his head. “I mean, we owe him a lot.”

“Oh, we told him,” Finn patted Leo’s knee. “Worked better than your make out plan, no offense.”

“Non? Tu n’aime pas se rouler des pelles, Harzy?”

Finn scoffed, setting his bowl down, too, with a clatter. _“Non, non, non._ Nom nom nom.”

Leo laughed. He poked his toe into Finn’s stomach. “You might want a translation of that one before you answer like that.”

Finn looked up, face going a little more serious, if not suspicious. “Why? What?” he looked at Logan. “What, Lo?”

Leo set his own bowl down lastly, and sat up so he could get his hands on Finn’s hips, pulling and coaxing him until he was straddling Leo’s thighs on the couch and Leo could guide him down into a kiss.

“You don’t like making out?” Logan said from the chair. “C’est un dommage.”

“Oui, a shame,” Leo mumbled as Finn made a low noise into Leo’s mouth and kissed him harder.

Leo heard a shaky breath come from Logan’s direction, blood spiking as he realized Logan was watching them. He was right there, all three of them, they had all _night_. He had to look. He urged Finn down to his neck, damp hair cool on his skin, and turned his head. Logan was sprawled frontward in the chair now, a strong hand resting just beside where Leo could see he was hard again in his sweatpants, cock beginning to press up against the fabric. His fingers twitched like he wanted to touch himself, but didn’t want to do it alone. Leo’s heart thrummed at the sight, at the fact that he could feel Finn fattening up against his hip.

“Bed,” Finn said. “Let’s go somewhere where we can be closer.” Finn looked over at Logan, too, after a last kiss to Leo, and Leo watched his eyes zero in on Logan’s hand and bulge, too. He cursed, and stood. “Bed.”

“Whose?” Leo asked, standing too. His own cock felt hot and needy already between his thighs.

“ _Mine,_ ” Finn called as he ran down the hall. "I want _memories_ in that thing.”

Leo laughed and walked over to offer a hand to Logan. He took it and stood.

“Good?” Leo said.

Logan just looked at him, one hand pressing to Leo’s bare chest, while the other hooked itself into Leo’s sweatpants band. A question. Leo nodded without hesitation.

He expected Logan to pull the material away, but instead Logan just reached out and cupped him through his pants, palm pressing on Leo’s semi with an easy pressure. Leo let out a shaky sigh, hand curling around Logan’s hip to steady himself. Logan was just touching him, watching his own hand palm Leo’s cock gently, feeling it stiffen, and then looking up at Leo’s face.

“How long?” Leo whispered.

Logan huffed out a quiet laugh. “With a boy? With someone I actually wanted? Finn. His senior year.”

Leo leaned down and kissed Logan hard, hips stuttering within Logan’s gentle fingers.

“All night,” Leo reminded him.

“ _Guys_ ,” Finn’s voice came from down the hall, and Leo and Logan laughed into each other’s mouths. Logan gave Leo a last playful squeeze before they followed Finn.

 _Finn_ , who was sprawled out on his bed completely naked, jacking his cock lazily with his head tilted back. His skin was miles of hard muscle. He freckles were the thickest on the tops of his shoulders and cheekbones, but the rest of his was pale marble, smooth and begging to be touched, marked. Leo heard Logan practically moan from beside him, and then Logan was crawling onto the bed and right over Finn’s bare body while Leo watched. Logan straddled Finn’s thighs, clothed cock brushing Finn’s erection. The playfulness fell out of Finn’s expression as he watched Logan settle himself over him. Leo sat on the edge of the bed beside them, and remembered what Finn had said. They’d never even undressed, Logan had never been anything but rushed—

“Lo,” Finn said softly, reaching up and smoothing his hands down Logan’s sides. “Can I?”

Logan nodded hurriedly, seemingly unable to speak, and Finn let out a breath as he rolled them over, gently pressing Logan back into the mattress with his mouth and hips. Finn’s hands found the band of Logan’s sweatpants and pulled back from the kiss, sitting back on his heels. His cock was a pink against his skin, gone a little softer now in the moment. Logan lifted his hips up so that Finn could, finally, pull away Logan’s clothes. He did it almost reverently, bending to kiss his exposed hip bone. What he had done for Finn, Leo realized with a wonderful ache. Logan’s mouth dropped open as his own cock sprang free, fully hard and glistening at the tip. Leo had to press a hand down on himself, just to relieve some pressure. It was mesmerizing, watching Finn lean forward again and press their hips together, his pale skin a marbled contrast against Logan’s tan. Leo could remember sitting, alone in his childhood bed, allowing himself a few guilty nights where he could think about whatever he wanted. Usually, it had been more of a faceless boy. Just someone who wanted him, who’d kiss him, fuck him. This, though. Those faceless nights didn’t even compare.

Finn gasped as their cocks brushed together and Leo felt his own straining against his sweatpants.

When Finn looked back at Leo, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. “Think it’s time we show him, Nut?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Leo sighed out and made to kick his sweatpants away when Logan’s hand around his wrist stopped him.

“Je veux,” Logan began, breathless. His dark hair was splayed across the pillows, one of his heels wrapped around the back of Finn’s thigh. “I want to, let me.”

“Fuck,” Finn breathed out, and rolled to the side, still pressed against Logan.

Leo walked forward on the bed on his knees and reached out to wrap a hand around Logan’s cock. It was hot in his hand, and Logan all but whined into it, back pressing up. Finn bent to kiss his neck, his own hand reaching down to cup Logan’s balls. Logan cursed and planted his heels against the bed, pressing up into their touch. He reached out, searching for Leo. Leo caught his hand and guided it back where Logan wanted—where _Leo_ wanted Logan. Logan’s warm fingers tugged the band down below his balls, freeking Leo’s cock, sticky with precome.

“Oh god,” Logan groaned.

“Right?” Finn said, eyes on Leo.

Leo blushed. He knew he was big, but he was _tall_. It seemed proportionate, he thought, nothing special. It wasn’t like he’d really had anyone to say anything about it before. To him, Finn and Logan were better. Finn was long and Leo now knew he came a _lot_ , in heavy strips that nearly made Leo dizzy. Logan, if not as big, was thick, just like the rest of him. It made Leo yearn at the thought of having him inside of him, made his cock drool. Logan stared at the beaded tip and then reached out, brushing his fingertips over it before smoothing the slickness down Leo’s shaft.

“Fuck, _Tremz_ , let me just—” Leo kicked his pants away as quickly as he could before mirroring Finn’s position, pressing up against Logan’s side and turning his head for a kiss while his hand went back to his cock.

It was them. The three of them. Pressed against one another, alone, _together_. The All-Star game had lasted years. Leo _wanted_. He wanted dinner, every night in this apartment. He wanted to make them laugh and happy and— _love._ He wanted to take them to bed, and make them sigh and moan and cling to him. He wanted to cling to them, he wanted them _inside_. Leo gasped into Logan’s mouth and pressed his heavy cock against Logan’s hip. He gripped Logan’s, giving it tight, slow pulls.

“Finn, do you have—”

“Yeah,” Finn said, and rolled away onto his back, stretching to reach his beside table. Logan didn’t seem to like the loss of contact, and mumbled as he pulled Leo on top of him, using his heels to press him down. It startled a sound out of Leo and he gripped the pillow by Logan’s head. Leo looked down at where their cocks nudged together and took them in his hand. Logan’s head was dropped back onto the pillow like he was already half-way there, small, panting breaths leaving his mouth.

“Jesus, Tremz,” Finn said as he returned with a small bottle. “I mean I know you were loud in every other situation, but—”

He was cut off when Logan groaned brokenly at a well-aimed grind by Leo. Finn flushed all the way down to his chest, but that was the last thing Leo saw before he was ducking to kiss Logan’s exposed throat.

Finn watched them, barely breathing. Leo got his knees beneath him, splayed wide as he released their cocks and ground his hips down instead. It was fucking obscene, and Finn was probably going to lose his mind. Finn rested back on the bed for a minute, reaching down to touch himself. The tendons in Logan’s throat were bared as Leo rutted against him while sucking a bruise into his neck.

“Leo,” Logan all but moaned in, voice raspy and low.

Finn groaned, and it drew Logan’s eyes to him. They were a hazy green, and trained from Finn’s face, to his working arm, and finally to his cock, pink in his fist. He looked mesmerized.

Finn felt shaky-limbed as he pushed himself up to kneel, swiping the lube up from the sheets and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. With his dry hand, he lightly touched the small of Leo’s back.

“Peanut,” Finn said, bending to kiss just above the swell of his ass. “Can I?”

He asked because Leo had said he wanted it, but he wanted to make sure. That was probably something they should all talk about. Finn would tell them he didn’t know how he felt about getting fucked, but he sure as hell knew he wanted to make them feel good that way.

Leo seemed equally enthusiastic. He lifted his head, cheeks red, and looked back at Finn.

“Yes, yes—” he said, pushing back against Finn’s palm. “Yeah, Harzy.”

“What,” Logan panted, straining his head up to look. He saw how Fin was poised, where his wet fingers were trailing to. Logan’s smile was a little delirious, brows knit in pleasure. “Fuck. Oh _fuck_ , me next, okay?”

Finn reached down to grip himself hard, resting his forehead against Leo’s warm skin. He was throbbing at even the thought, the image of them splayed out for him, _both_ of them, _waiting_ —

“Or…” Leo said. “I could fuck you. While Harzy fucks me.”

The idea sent goosebumps over Finn’s neck.

“Yes,” Logan said firmly. “Allez.”

“Do we…need condoms?” Finn asked hesitantly. Secretly, he’d been thinking about it. The idea of it being just them. “We all just got tested this month for check ups and I haven’t been with anyone in like…a long fucking time.”

“Me too,” Leo said.

Logan bit his lip against a smile. “Same.”

“Okay…” Finn’s heart pounded and he squeezed Leo’s hip. “Everyone cool with that?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m cool with that,” Leo said, and Finn laughed.

Logan hesitated, and then said, “I’ve never actually done this before. I mean, I’ve fingered myself but I’ve never had anyone else to…”

“We just gotta go slow,” Leo said. “Talk to each other. We’ll figure out what feels good, you know? I…I trust you guys with, well, everything.”

“Aw, Nut, baby,” Finn smiled. “Of course, we’ll talk to each other. We all know Logan’s good at that.”

“Look who’s talking,” Logan said, then, “me first,” and he spread his muscular thighs apart.

Finn snorted. “Jesus, Lo.”

Leo laughed and sat up, Finn behind him to suck on his neck and hand him the lube. Finn tried to watch Leo as much as possible. Having never thought much of fingering, he’d never tried it on himself. Leo was gentle, _so_ gentle, and Logan—he really did love it. He pushed back on Leo’s fingers while Leo soothed his palm over his hip, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the base of Logan’s leaking cock.

“Fuck, Nutty, do that more, he likes it,” Finn said lowly in Leo’s ear as Logan thrashed.

“So fucking hot,” Leo said shakily.

“Allez,” Logan said, kicking one heel against Leo’s thigh. “Allez, Leo, _Leo_.”

“D’accord,” Leo hushed him. “Harzy’s gotta do me.”

“I—okay, you have to tell me if I’m doing bad or good,” Finn said with a deep breath, taking the lube.

Leo looked over his shoulder with a smile—a feat that really should be illegal—and leaned back for a kiss.

“Trust you,” Leo said, and then promptly bent over Logan for a kiss, baring himself to Finn.

Finn wanted to be as gentle as Leo. He felt shaky with anticipation and—and love, he thought. The feeling caught his breath and stole it, ready to be released. But he focused on the task at hand, cherishing the full cup of it in his chest instead of spilling it over without a thought. Love, love, love. He poured it into his slow work, drawing the most perfect sounds from Leo.

“Baby,” Finn whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to Leo’s spine. “Tell me.”

“—so good,” Leo’s voice caught in an _ah—“Finn.”_

Finn felt like he was melting from the inside out at the feeling of Leo clenching around his fingers. He took it as the cue it was and hauled Leo up from where Logan had been kissing the noises out of his mouth.

“You first, Peanut,” Finn grinned. He tucked his chin over Leo’s shoulder, hands stroking his sides.

“Okay, Tremz?” Leo said softly, and Logan scoffed, kicking him again and making Leo pinch his side playfully.

Leo stroked himself a few times before slowly lining himself up and pressing _in_. Finn’s eyes flicked up to Logan’s face, which opened up completely, eyes going unfocused, his breathing hard.

“ _Ah—_ You’re so—” Logan gasped as Leo sunk into his heat. “ _Leo_.”

Leo had his chin tilted down, watching his hips inch closer to Logan’s. Finn could feel him breathing against his chest.

“Fuck,” Finn whispered. “You two…”

Leo was careful and slow, stopping a few times to catch his breath, but finally, he and Logan were pressed together. Logan’s cock was leaking and red against his stomach.

“Logan,” Leo said.

Logan made an incoherent sound, and then lifted his hips to push back against Leo’s. Both of them sighed, and then Leo put his hands on Logan’s hips and pulled out about half way before pressing in again.

Logan whined low in his throat, cock pulsing. “Yeah, fuck yeah…” he brought a hand below his balls, feeling where Leo was moving inside of him. Leo fucked him in slow, long drags that Finn could practically _feel_ with every brush of Leo’s ass against his own cock.

“Leo,” Finn began urgently.

Leo nodded. “Please, Harz.”

Finn’s hands were definitely shaking as he finally touched himself. He was solid and warm in his own hand, had never seen himself this fucking turned on before, besides for being with Logan. But, after that, sex had always been accompanied by a twinge of sadness.

There was no room for that sadness now, not with his boys with him.

Finn spread some more lube onto himself for good measure and groaned at the slippery feeling before tentatively pressing the crown of his dick against Leo’s entrance.

“Knutty,” Finn said.

“It’s okay,” Leo breathed. He was deep in Logan and still as he waited for Finn. “I’m ready, Harzy, I’ll tell you how to go.”

Finn put a hand on Leo’s shoulder, lining up again and pressing forward this time. He only got his head in before he had to stop, mouth open at the impossible heat.

“ _Huh_ ,” Finn gasped, forehead dropping to Leo’s shoulder. He clenched his jaw, willing himself not to come on the spot. “Fuck, baby, you feel…”

“So good,” Logan whispered, arms flung over his head on the bed.

Finn pressed his hips forward again, and it was a smooth glide until he was plastered along Leo’s back. Without pulling out, he fucked in, and both boys below him moaned.

“ _Harzy_ ,” Logan said, eyes flashing open.

It was not good for Finn’s stamina to realize that whatever he did to Leo, Logan felt also. To realize that this could happen again a million and one times, that he would wake up tomorrow with them, kiss them good morning, play hockey beside them, go out to dinner with them, spend the summer with them, _win the cup with them_. Every fucking day was theirs.

Finn rested his lips between Leo’s shoulder blades and pulled out before pushing back in with more force. He set the pace quick, punching sounds out of Leo as he did which Logan responded to. They panted his name, kissed each other. Leo grabbed for his hip, pulling him in harder. Finn already knew he was deliriously addicted to this feeling. To them.

Logan, taking the blunt weight of both of their thrusts, had gone silent. His back was arched up against the bed, nails digging into Leo’s broad back, muscles strained. Finn wasn’t sure he was even breathing. Finn reached around him to grip Logan’s hips instead and pushed forward sloppily now. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, damp with sweat now. Every part of him was on fire, and he was so hard it hurt, but he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. He fucked into Leo one more time and held there, covering himself over Leo’s back.

“ _Finn_ ,” Leo cried hoarsely when Finn started circling his hips. “ _Ah—_ ”

Finn pressed in a few more times before leaning back with a last kiss to Leo’s spine.

“Shift change, boys,” he panted, and sat up, pulling carefully out of Leo with a moan. “Logan, be center.”

“No hockey metaphors,” Leo groaned, still pliant and buried in Logan, who looked fucking blissed out against the sheets. “Not in bed.”

Leo’s shot voice warmed Finn all over, and he pushed his hair back and stared down at his red cock, shiny with lube and drooling a sticky string of precome onto his bedspread. He wanted to touch himself so bad that his palms itched with it, but he didn’t dare.

“I want to fuck both my boys,” Finn smoothed his hands over Leo’s ass appreciatively.

“I’m—” Logan’s voice cracked. “I’m gonna need a minute.”

Finn huffed out a laugh, pressing a trail of kisses over Leo’s spine. “Believe me, I’m gonna lose it soon, too.” There was just so _much_ to be kissed. Of both of them.

Logan finally cracked his eyes open. His pupils were blown wide. “I don’t know if _soon_ is the word for me.”

Finn tilted his head, Leo seeming too, also. Leo sat up, back into Finn’s chest, and Finn’s mouth went dry. Logan was a mess, a pool of come tacky on his stomach, chest breathing hard.

“Oh, Lo. _Baby_ ,” Finn pressed his hand forward, cock wedged between himself and Leo, and trailed a finger in the mess. “You already…?”

“Twice,” Logan mumbled. His cock was soft and spent on his stomach. “I think. It feels like forever. Fuck.”

“God,” Leo moaned, his cock big and hanging between his thighs. “Just silently having a good time down there, huh?”

Logan groaned, sounding more pained now. He reached down and pressed a palm over himself. “I’m still so fucking horny—” he didn’t finish, but as Finn watched, Logan’s cock twitched against his stomach.

“You fucking magician,” Finn said. “It’s been what, twenty? Fifteen?”

Leo shook his head. Finn reached around and cradled Leo’s cock against his stomach and Leo’s hips jerked like he could help it. “No idea.”

Finn felt like it was the three of them in the entire world.

“Let’s do it,” Leo sighed happily and turned to the side to press a sloppy kiss to Finn’s mouth before flopping on his back beside Logan.

Finn stared. “You really are just…a fucking giant.” He glanced at Logan’s smaller frame, and his entire body warmed. Finn briefly contemplated asking to just watch them get off, before he remembered Logan was waiting for him.

“I can’t move,” Logan groaned, even as he pushed himself up and right into Finn’s lap for a sloppy, hot kiss.

Finn gathered him against his chest, cock nudging against Logan’s hole, smearing the wetness. He was going to come so fucking hard.

“Hi, Lo, baby,” Finn said softly.

Logan just wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck while Leo sat up and pressed up against Logan’s back. Leo and Finn smiled at each other over Logan’s shoulder and kissed lazily while Logan rutted against Finn’s abs, cock beginning to fatten up again.

Logan was only partially hard when he gave Finn’s cheek a little pat. “I’m gonna fuck Nut now.” He tangled his hands in Finn’s sweaty hair. The kiss was messy, more biting teeth than not. Logan’s fire simmered under Finn’s skin.

“This is so good,” Leo groaned and flopped back against the bed again. “What the hell, it’s like—sixteen year old me’s wet dream.”

Finn blinked at that image. A younger Leo, looking up to them, and— “ _Oh._ ”

Logan laughed and turned out of Finn’s arms to clamber over Leo’s long, lean body.

“Es-tu prêt, mon coeur?” Logan mumbled, as he pressed gentle kisses to Leo’s mouth, his cheeks. “Je suis très exité pour toi…”

Leo reached between them with a sigh, letting his legs spread obscenely for Logan.

“Get hard,” Leo said. “Get hard inside me.”

“Jesus,” Finn said.

“Finn,” Logan’s voice was breathy, and Finn was there in a moment, pulling Logan up to lean back against his chest and taking his still mostly soft, sensitive member in his hand. The skin was incredibly soft, and there was something vulnerable and gentle about holding Logan when he was like this. Finn couldn’t resist kissing his shoulder blade, and pressing his palm over Logan’s pounding heart. He loved him. Wildly.

“Okay?” Finn asked. He snagged the lube again, even though Logan was pretty slick, and squeezed a bit onto his fingers before stroking Logan’s cock gently.

“Yeah,” Logan gasped, and let Finn guide his hips forward, nudging against Leo’s entrance.

Leo was watching, too, propped on Finn’s many pillows, his heels pressing into the mattress and his hands cupping his cock, one working the shaft while the other thumbed down over his balls near where Logan’s cock was pushing in.

Finn traced his thumb there, too, his own cock throbbing with ever brush against Logan’s back. Logan was breathing hard, his hips working in circles against Leo’s.

“How is it, peanut butter?” Finn asked.

Leo’s mouth was open, chin tilted up against the pillows. His hands had stilled. “Fuck, he’s getting hard. Yeah, Tremz…”

Logan moaned and pushed forward, hands on either side of Leo’s chest so that he could rut into him harder, muscles flexing. Leo’s long arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and Finn could only watch, hands smoothing over Logan’s back. His cock was tight against his stomach, and he wanted them both so badly, he could hardly think. He pressed his thumb against Logan’s entrance, already prepped and waiting. He lined himself up and pushed the swollen head of his cock inside. He clutched at Logan’s hip, breathing in. Logan had stilled as Finn pushed in, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. Finn hung his head, breathing hard, and then pulled back slowly to snap his hips forward again. It punched a glorious sound out of Logan, and then Leo, who absorbed the thrust, too. Finn picked up a pace, faster than he had been with Leo, getting used to _this_ , to loving a partner so much he was dizzy with it. He watched Leo’s face, screwed up in pleasure, as Logan mumbling to him in French, the soft syllables running together with his uneven breathing as he was caught between sinking his cock into Leo, and pressing back against Finn’s. Finn looked down at Logan’s broad back, every muscle taught, and thought about how long they’d been waiting for this. How long he’d wanted Logan. How he hadn’t even _thought_ to start waiting for Leo until he was there, with his kind eyes and sharp wit, pressing their shoulders together on the couch and then, while Logan was away, sucking Finn’s cock down into the wet heat of his mouth.

Finn moaned, fucking in harder. Logan cried out as it pressed him deeper into Leo.

Logan was fully hard now, cock sensitive and aching. He’d never come this much in his life, except maybe when he first discovered that it was a thing. He felt pinned, delirious with the heat of the two boys on either side of him. Leo was a vice around him, Finn a hard weight behind him, _within_ him. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to fuck shamelessly into Leo, or fuck himself on Finn.

“Closer, Harz,” he gasped.

Leo cried out, one hand flying back to grip the headboard with Logan’s thrusts, and with the new leverage, Logan had that much more control. Nothing filled the room except the sound of skin slapping on skin and their breathing. Logan, despite feeling like he was half out of his mind with pleasure, had never felt so at peace. He felt safe with his lips against Leo’s throat, Finn’s at the back of his neck. Finn and Leo had their hands laced together, and the sight of them all connected made Logan feel like he was going to come all over again.

“I’m gonna—” Logan gasped, and pressed his forehead against Leo’s chest, pumping his cock into Leo faster.

Finn pressed closer behind Logan, so close that soon Logan could only pant, open mouthed, and grind into Leo with the small space he had as Finn fucked him in hard, deep strokes. Finn grabbed his hips, hitching himself closer, and the angle changed and—

“ _Ah_ ,” Logan’s voice broke, his cock pulsing against Leo’s tight walls as Finn grazed his prostate. “Finn. _Finn_.”

“Yeah, baby? There?”

Logan wanted to find that spot for Leo. He wanted to do everything for both of them. Both of Leo’s hands were curled around the headboard now, long torso arching upward as he pressed himself onto Logan’s cock. Logan angled upwards, and Leo stilled, mouth falling open.

“Lo—” Leo’s voice was strained, forearm muscles straining out. “ _Please_.”

“I’m gonna come,” Finn half mumbled into Logan’s skin. “Lo—”

“Yeah, Harzy,” Logan gasped as he felt Finn grow heavier inside him.

Finn’s breathing turned harsh, his thrusts uneven and short, until he shoved all the way inside and stilled. Logan could feel him, pulsing, coming. It was warm and Logan could barely breathe with how hard he was. It trapped him inside Leo. Finn kept coming and _coming_.

“Finn, oh god, mon—“ Logan gasped as Finn whined, long and low as his cock pulsed inside of Logan. _My love my love my love._

Finally, Finn seemed to breathe again, and Logan blinked down at Leo, who looked dazed with Logan’s hard cock, unmoving and aching inside of him still. Leo’s own cock was weeping, a vein tracing up one side, head fat, balls heavy. Logan wanted to have that in his mouth some time.

Finn pulled out shakily. He sighed, and stretched out beside them, pressing along Leo’s leg and side. He had a lazy smile on his face, hair sweaty. He was sort of glowing, and Logan and Leo couldn’t look away.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he breathed and pressed a warm palm over the soft skin of Leo’s inner thigh. “You two…”

Logan cursed and hauled his knees up beneath him, wrapping his hands around Leo’s hips and fucking forward again. Leo was pliant with it, knuckles white against the dark headboard. Logan fucked him once, twice, and Leo’s cock bobbed against his stomach before come streamed out of it across his chest, untouched.

“Oh,” Finn said, and reached forward for him, fingers pale and long around Leo as he stroked him through his orgasm. Leo was loud, grinding himself against Logan’s cock which felt so close to the edge it nearly hurt with how good it was. Logan felt like he had been coming forever, but he still _needed_ —

“ _Yes, yes,”_ Leo was chanting, their names spilling out as Finn didn’t let up and Logan let him grind down. When he stilled, he was flushed from his cheeks to his lovely collarbones, a gorgeous mess. His blond curls were dark on his forehead and he opened his eyes sleepily. Logan was doing everything he could not to move, he was probably sensitive, and focused on stroking his hands over Leo’s hips instead, trying to sooth the tight muscles. He pulled out haltingly, cock streaming steadily.

“Lo,” Finn groaned, and reached down to palm his cock which was stiffening again. “Fuck, are you like this all the time? I’m going to _die?_ Tell us what we can do.”

“I know what we can do.”

Leo grinned and leaned forward for a kiss, before pushing Logan onto his back. “I promised him something earlier.”

Logan barely had time to breathe before Leo’s mouth was swallowing him down. Logan’s hands flew to Leo’s hair, he arched up into the heat.

“Leo, Leo, Leo, I’m— _coming_ —“

Logan could feel an almost unbearable, sensitive pressure building, his toes curling against Leo’s thighs, Finn’s hand in his hair, before it broke. It seemed to drain everything from him, he didn’t know what sounds he made, didn’t know which way was up. Leo sucked him through it, insistent and soft, down to the hilt until Logan whined at the pressure, until it was too much.

Logan opened his eyes, and a moan from his left drew his eyes just in time to see Finn come again from Leo’s hand and collapse back against the mattress. It was quiet, after everything, the three of them in a tangle of limbs, breathing.

Logan huffed out a laugh. “Fuck.”

Leo smiled, too, settling himself down over Logan and tucking his face into his neck. Logan loved it, he loved the weight of them in bed with him. Finn rolled until he was pressed against their sides, a leg thrown over Leo’s calves.

“Boys,” Finn’s voice cracked horribly and they snorted, the feeling of each other laughing only making them laugh harder.

Logan ran a hand up Finn’s back, turning his head to press his lips to his temple.

“I was just going to say that I…” Finn trailed off. “You’re my…”

None of them really needed him to finish though. Leo felt heavier against Logan, like he was falling asleep.

“We should clean up,” Logan said half-heartedly, although he really didn’t want to move. He was pleasantly sore, pleasantly floaty, with Leo weighing him down and Finn’s mouth trailing along his neck, kissing along the leather band of his necklace.

“I’ll go,” Finn said hurriedly, and all but trotted to the restroom.

“I could have done that, Harz,” Leo mumbled when he returned, then added, with a smile, “You did do most of the work.”

Finn bit his lip as he carefully rolled Leo onto his back beside Logan, washcloth soft against their stomachs and cocks. He shrugged a shoulder.

“No, I…I like this part. I like working, I like…” he flushed and cleared his throat. “I like giving you guys what you want, you know? What you deserve. You deserve to feel good. It makes me happy.”

Logan’s heart gave a painful tug at that. _Finn_. It made sense. Finn, even in his own chaotic way, had always done things like that for Logan. Coffee pick-ups, giving him his sweatshirt when it was cold on the bus and he had packed his. Coming to every call of Logan’s, even when Logan had been less than thankless for it.

Finn sent him a lopsided smile as he finished and tossed the washcloth, but evidently saw something in Logan’s expression because he tilted his head.

“You deserve that, too,” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Leo nodded, and Logan rolled onto his side to tuck himself along Leo’s lean body, smiling at Finn. Leo fingers drew absentmindedly on Logan’s bare back and Logan propped himself on his elbow, looking down at him. He smiled into a quick kiss, and brushed the white-gray tuft of hair back from Leo’s temple.

“Oh, yeah, Leo’s gonna take us on his boat,” Finn said, his hands caressing one thigh each.

Leo laughed loudly, and Finn climbed over him, peppering kisses up his chest before reaching his mouth.

“Right, peanut?”

Leo’s face grew thoughtful for a second, maybe even a little wistful. “Yeah, I’d…I’d love to take you guys home.”

“Summer,” Logan said, fingers moving to the back of Finn’s neck, just touching. Both of them leaned into it, wherever his hands were, and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the feeling.

“Not too soon,” Leo grinned.

“Knock on wood,” Finn reached up and knocked on Logan’s head. Logan shoved him, and Finn just laughed, lunging forward to tackle Logan back against the bed.

“Whoa, whoa,” Logan gasped, laughing and clinging to Finn’s back. “We’re gonna _fall—”_

Finn grabbed at the blankets, his other hand keeping Logan close, and Leo grabbed both of them, rolling them away from the edge.

“Jesus Christ,” Leo laughed, staring at the two of them before rolling away to stand. Logan watched, knowing Finn was doing the same from where his cheek was on his chest, as Leo stretched up, his back popping, everything on display from his long torso, to his soft cock. “I’m gonna get us some water, okay? Try not to fall off the bed.”

“No promises,” Logan said, as Leo disappeared down the hall, but not before brushing his fingers through Logan’s hair. Logan was looking after him when a gentle kiss against his throat pulled his attention to Finn.

“I love it when you laugh like that,” Finn whispered, brushing their noses together. He was pressed against Logan’s chest, arms doing nothing to support his weight. Logan never wanted him to move.

Logan touched his fingers to a few of Finn’s more prominent freckles across his cheeks.

“I love you,” Logan whispered back.

Finn’s smile was the one Logan saw in his sleep, the one that his mind conjured up with every thought of him. “Love you.”

“We’re gonna love him, aren’t we,” Logan said. It was no question.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Leo woke up slowly, feeling like he had sunk away from the world. It was like the feeling of sun beating down on his back while he lay out on the dock at home. Except it covered his entire being, and didn’t fade with the wind. Two suns were cradling him between them.

Leo opened his eyes and brought his hand up slowly beneath the covers to cradle the back of Finn’s head. Finn’s even breathing was hot against his neck, Logan’s between his shoulder blades. He felt more than a little groggy, like he had been sleeping for years and years, so deeply that it washed away slowly. He wondered if he’d always sleep this well with these two.

Leo smiled to himself, eyes closing again. They had no where to be today. They could stay like this, if they wanted to, but Leo also liked the idea of going out to brunch, maybe squeezed into a booth at the cute pancake place down the street. Or he could make them pancakes. Logan liked ham, Finn liked sausage, he could just run to Whole Foods and be back—

Leo heard Finn take a long breath in, and the freeze. He felt the light tickle of him blinking his eyes open, and grinned. Leo pet his fingers through Finn’s hair a few times before turning his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. Finn looked up at him, one eye closed still, before his face relaxed and he closed his eyes again, smiling.

Leo laughed softly and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Hm,” Finn said, leaning up into the kiss. “Morning.”

Leo smiled. Finn picked his head up a little, peaking over Leo’s shoulder at Logan.

“You’re covered in drool, just so you know,” he whispered.

Leo laughed, and the motion drew a sound out of Logan, whose head appeared a second later over Leo’s shoulder, hair an absolute mess.

“Wha’s wrong?” Logan said, voice low from sleep.

“Nothing, babe,” Finn said. “We’re just talking about your drool.”

Logan grumbled before promptly starting to crawl over Leo.

“ _Hey_ ,” Finn began to protest.

“I’m the shortest, I get to be in the middle.”

Leo laughed. “Did you just _admit—_ ”

Logan shushed him as he wedged his body between them.

“C’est chaud ici,” Logan sighed contently, burrowing farther beneath the quilt and pushing his cold nose into Leo’s chest. “Fish, closer.”

Finn snorted but complied, all but squeezing Logan between them with a leg over their hips. Logan didn’t seem to mind.

They rested like that, quiet and dozing. Leo sort of wanted breakfast, but he also sort of never wanted to leave. Logan was asleep again, lips parted and chin tilted up between them. Finn looked halfway there, cheek in Logan’s curls. Leo let himself sink back into the pillows, the sunlight heat of the two boys holding him close, and closed his eyes. They had time.


	7. part vii

_Harvard University, 2014_

There must have been a greater power taunting him.

“Sexy!” Anderson—forward, number 77, alternate captain—had said in the locker room. “That is this year’s Halloween _theme,_ boys. Bring your girls, bring your booze, bring your minimal clothing, bring your A-game.”

Sexy. That was definitely just what Logan needed for his first OKN house halloween party. His new teammates. In minimal clothing.

He rolled onto his back on his dorm bed with a sigh, continuing to scroll through his phone while he waited for Finn to get out of their shared bathroom.

Finn O’Hara. Harzy, the boys called him. Right wing but didn’t always play that way, number 17, a sophomore. Originally from New York City. Logan’s new roommate.

“It’s how it works, rookie,” Anderson had said. “Baby OKs share. You’ll get your own room eventually.”

Logan was fine having a roommate. He had had one at prep school. He didn’t even care if they were messy, he was sure he was twice as bad. But Finn O’Hara. Red hair, six foot even, brown eyes—bambi, the boys called him. A little on the thinner side, but Logan could tell he could bulk up if he wanted to. Finn O’Hara.

There _must_ have been some greater power taunting him.

“Fuck,” Finn’s voice came from within the bathroom. The door was open, but not enough for Logan to see anything. “My balls are going to hate me.”

Logan snorted. “We wear spandex every other day of the year.”

“Yeah, breathable sports spandex, not this plastic shit. Jesus fuck,” there was a groan. “At least I look alright.”

“Stop staring at yourself and let me get in there.”

“Okay, okay,” Finn said, and Logan watched the door move as he pushed it open.

The universe _hated_ him.

Finn was some sort of gladiator, Logan thought, with nothing on but a red cape that clasped around his neck and shoulders, and a pair of tight, gold underwear that left nothing to Logan’s imagination. They had a fake, foam sword clipped at the hip. He had gold paint on beneath his eyes, streaked like a football player, and a gold laurel crown sitting in his red hair. His pale skin was creamy against the gold and the frame of the dark red cape. He had cheap looking sandals on that went all the way up his strong calves, biting into the muscle a little.

Finn spread his arms, turning in a slow circle. “Look at these fucking things. Who _makes_ these and _why_?”

Logan swallowed, looking at the gold underwear. “For frat parties, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah,” Finn laughed and then bent over his bed to fold his discarded clothes up. His cape slipped away from his back and Logan sat up abruptly.

“Merde, Harzy, those things are barely holding onto you.”

“I told you, my dick is gonna hate me,” Finn said loudly.

Logan smiled and swiped his party city bag from his dresser. “Souhaite moi bonne chance.”

“ _Swat bon_ ,” Finn rolled his eyes.

Logan laughed and slipped into the bathroom. He could hear Finn putting some music on as he undressed, singing along softly under his breath. Logan gave himself a moment to close his eyes and breathe, fingering his necklace. He’d known Finn for a little over two months. That was it. And already he liked him in the morning. He liked him drunk off his ass. He liked him on the rare lazy day, still under his covers reading a book and wearing his glasses. His _glasses_. Dark tortoise shell things that turned amber in the sunlight, like his eyes, and just— _fuck_. He liked Finn on the ice and like it when they were on the same line, something that was happening more and more frequently. He liked Finn, and Finn seemed to like him well enough, and Coach liked them together. The found each other on the ice every _time._ Logan had never had that before.

Logan rubbed his hands over his face and then reached into the plastic bag for his costume—if he could call it that. A black cape, clasped by the yellow and black Batman symbol, the iconic mask that covered his eyes, and what could only be called underwear. They were black and shiny, with the bat symbol on the ass.

“Merde,” Logan breathed once he squeezed his thighs into the shorts. It was—obscene. He wasn’t hung like some of the guys he’d seen but this certainly made it look like he was. His cock pressed against the fabric as insistently as his ass did. He turned around and looked at the yellow symbol there and was glad that the cape would be covering at least some of it.

“Ready?” Finn said when thumping music started up downstairs meaning people were starting to arrive.

Logan looked out the small bathroom window and towards the dark driveway. Cars were lining up. People were getting out in bikinis and corsets, speedos and stockings.

“Uh, yeah,” Logan said. “One second.”

He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed a little before spinning the bat mask once, and placing it over his head. His hair curled out from under it, and the black frame made his eyes look a little startling.

He looked—not bad. If he was looking to pick up tonight—which he hadn’t done yet at Harvard—he probably could. He turned and looked at his abs, defined from the rigorous pre-season training. He looked good. He pushed away the wish that Finn would notice.

“I’m ready,” Logan said and stepped into the weird plush boots that had come with the costume. He pushed his way out of the bathroom. “Sounds like people are here.”

Finn looked up from his phone, legs spread in a way that was doing Logan zero favors. “Yeah, I—”

Finn’s stare was one Logan had felt before. Spotting him in the weight room, checking each other during drills. Two months of that look that Logan refused to think about. But that was a hard thing, when he had nothing to do but look right into it.

Finn stood abruptly, taller, gold paint reflecting into his eyes and making them light like syrup.

“What’s your,” Finn swallowed. “Tattoo. Necklace. I’ve never asked.”

“Oh,” Logan looked down at his hip. “It’s a fleur-de-lis. Sort of a family thing. Me and my sisters have them in different places.”

“How many sisters do you have?”

“Three. They’re older than I am.”

“Fleur-de-lis,” Finn repeated softly, eyes on the tattoo. He swallowed again and then looked away. “Sick. Should we go?”

“Yeah,” Logan said. “Yeah, I need a drink if I gotta wear this thing all night.”

Finn laughed. “Uh-huh. Me, too.”

Logan lasted about an hour before he couldn’t stand his mask anymore. He left it on a table somewhere, pushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead and wishing for a hat. He’d have to settle for something cool to drink instead.

OKN house had the back door open into the chilly yard and porch. The living room had a drinks table set up, one of those plastic fold out ones that they used at rush and club fairs, beside the great oak dining table that no one actually used except, well, Finn. Finn who planned his essays at this table until it was way too late and he snuck up to the room, trying to be quiet for Logan. Logan, who stayed up just to see him go about his routine and fall into bed. Logan, pretending he was a part of that routine.

Logan might have had a Finn problem. A two-month long Finn problem. A Finn-in-glasses problem. A Finn-dressed-as-a-gladiator problem. A Finn-in-his-red-Harvard-jersey problem with his rough skating and sharp shots.

A Finn over in the corner problem, talking to a girl. Problem.

Logan turned to the drink table and desperately looked for the rum.

Logan was allowed to have a Finn problem. Logan just couldn’t have a Finn…anything else. Finn-wet-dreams, in which he woke up with a gasp, sweating against his sheets and only needing to shove his hand into his pajama pants where he was red and swollen in his own hand, barely touching himself before he was shooting into his fist, eyes resolutely away from the bed across from him. Finn-bringing-him-breakfast, not that he could make more than burnt toast, before he drove them to the rink. Finn-laughing-with-him, like a best friend that Logan had never actually had. There were teammates, and then there were friends.

Finn was a friend. Logan could have a Finn problem, a Finn secret, and a friend.

He just couldn’t have Finn.

The rum was no where to be seen. A shoulder bumped his.

“Hey, rookie,” Finn smiled. “What you looking for?”

Finn’s crown was lopsided, like some sort of halo in an old painting. Like someone had been messing with it. Logan looked for the girl, but she was gone.

“Rum,” Logan said.

Finn did a quick survey of the table and found the bottle easily, unstoppering it and reaching over to pour a healthy amount into Logan’s waiting cup.

“Coke, right?”

Logan nodded.

A Finn-knowing-his-drink-problem.

Finn made himself one, too, and held his cup out for a cheers with a smile. Logan smiled back, clicking their plastic cups together.

“Lost your mask somewhere, Batman. Now the whole world knows your secret.”

Logan laughed tightly and raised his cup to his mouth. “I can’t have that.”

Finn tilted his head, chewing a little on the rim of his cup before taking a drink. He cleared his throat. “You been to the roof yet?”

“Non,” Logan shook his head.

“Wanna? It’s a kinda cool view of campus.”

Logan tried to smile over the hammering in his blood. “That girl didn’t wanna join you?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Come _on_.” He pushed off the table and was disappearing into the crowd quickly. Logan squeezed through bodies to follow.

~

“ _I found the picture,_ ” Finn shouted. “ _Nut—_ fuck, is he still at the store?”

“Oui,” Logan said, filling up a glass of water from the sink. “Did you really find it? Let me see.”

Logan padded over to where Finn was sprawled on the couch and set his glass down before crouching near Finn’s head to see his phone.

“Oh God,” Logan laughed, ducking against Finn’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding? Lo, you look _incredible_. Fuck me, look at your legs. And you’re bigger now, like Jesus Christ… Ugh.”

Finn swiped his thumb lightly over where Logan’s tattoo was shown on his hip, just above the ridiculous yellow belt.

“This thing used to drive me crazy,” he said softly. “I mean, it still does, but…fuck.”

Finn used to have fantasies, while wishing for Logan, all of which had been very carefully kept faceless. Until this tattoo would make an appearance and ruin it all—and make him come immediately. It was ingrained in his subconscious as a _Logan_ thing, one moment he would be touching himself in the shower, letting his mind wander quietly towards a hard chest against his, a large hand around his dick instead of his own. Faceless. He’d take the boy and press him against the wall of the shower maybe, do whatever he wanted him to do, kiss his neck, rut their cocks together, maybe he would moan Finn’s name—

Logan’s voice. The hip he had his fingers wrapped around was darkly inked, and tanned.

“Mon rouge,” Logan’s voice— _really_ his voice—came through. Finn looked up at the touch of fingers through his hair. “Where did you go?”

Finn looked at Logan and took a slow breath. He was so familiar. He had been right there for so long, but it was only now that he was close.

“That was…” Finn swallowed. “Kind of a hard night.”

Logan’s brows drew together, and he nodded minutely after a moment. “We’ve had a few hard nights, non?”

Finn looked back at his phone, and then Logan was taking it out of his hand, clicking it off, and setting it on the coffee table. Finn sat up a little as Logan climbed into his lap, knees pressed to his hips. Finn ran his hands over his shoulders, then up beneath his sweatshirt to his broad back. He _was_ bigger now. Stronger.

Logan pressed his fingers through Finn’s hair again and then a kiss to his jaw, one side, and then the other, his cheeks, and then his mouth.

“They lead us here,” Logan said softly. “The hard nights.”

Finn’s throat felt tight. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck. I know. I know they did.”

“Let me show you it’s easier now,” Logan said. “D’accord? Harzy, let me.”

“Lo,” Finn rasped out. He ran his thumb over where he knew the tattoo was, had memorized it quickly, would kiss it endlessly.

“You work hard for everyone,” Logan said the words into another kiss. “You worked hard trying to make me not be afraid, even when I was horrible and terrified.” He kissed down Finn’s throat and Finn’s mouth dropped open. “Even when _you_ were terrified, even when I hurt you. Let me. Finn…”

Finn let out a breath, eyes opening to the ceiling, then to Logan’s when he brought their mouths back together.

"Let me.”

“I took you to the roof,” Finn gasped as Logan pressed against him, warm and real. “I don’t know what I was expecting, I…fuck, we barely knew each other.”

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted you,” Logan said. “Lean up for a sec.”

Finn let Logan pull his t-shirt off of him, let him press wet kisses to his neck and shoulders. It felt _good,_ but part of him itched to flip them, to make Logan feel good. Kiss down his chest, kiss that tattoo.

“Relax,” Logan laughed softly, easing Finn back against the cushions. “You have to let me love you. I need it, Finn. I need to.”

Finn’s cock began to fatten up at that. He let his head fall back. “Lo…”

Logan reached behind him to yank his sweatshirt off and—and there he was. Real.

Finn pressed his palms against his chest, his stomach, feeling the hard curves of his muscles. Logan pressed his hands over Finn’s, bringing them to touch his neck, his pecs. “Let me take care of you for once. Rest and let me.”

Logan leaned down for another, soft kiss and then was swinging off of the couch. His cock was a soft outline in his sweatpants. “Allez.”

Logan pulled Finn up and Finn couldn’t help but back him against the nearest wall, just for a moment, thumb back against the fleur-de-lis, lips harsh against his jaw, just the way he knew Logan liked.

Logan let out a laugh that cut off in a moan. “Non, non—”

Finn pulled back and Logan’s smile made him smile. Logan was flushed and his neck was red from Finn’s mouth. Finn sucked a bruise on top of the blush on the side of his throat, and Logan’s short nails pressed into Finn’s back. Finn reached down and cupped Logan’s cock within his sweatpants, feeling the heat of it through the fabric.

“Non, non, non, allez,” Logan was still half laughing, walking Finn backwards towards his bedroom. “Je prends soin de _toi._ I’m taking care of _you_.”

“But I like making you come,” Finn grinned, only just managing to give Logan’s ass a squeeze before Logan pushed him back onto the bed. He bounced a little, pushing himself against the pillows before tapping his thighs. “C’mere, baby.”

Logan shucked his sweatpants off, followed by his socks, and then it was just him, bare and standing there in front of Finn. Finn swore softly and reached down to palm himself.

“ _Non_ ,” Logan shook his head and knelt on the bed, cock standing out and wet. The sight only made Finn give himself another squeeze. Logan was straddling his hips then, snatching his hands and moving them to his waist. Finn wrapped his arms all the way around Logan, bringing their bare chests together.

He kissed him hard. “Gonna take my pants off, too? Can’t do much like this.”

Logan scoffed and hit the side of Finn’s head lightly, making Finn laugh. But he obliged, coaxing Finn to lift his hips so he could pull his sweatpants away. He leant to kiss the newly exposed skin, mouth soft against Finn’s hips and stomach, hand wrapping around his cock. Finn let out a slow breath and tangled his fingers in Logan’s hair.

He wasn’t expecting it when Logan sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Logan hadn’t done that yet. He made Finn sit up, abs tightening.

“Tremz,” he panted out a breath. “Oh _fuck_.”

Leo had been wanting and loving about going down on Finn. It had practically broken Finn’s brain, seeing him there, blue eyes open with his mouth full of his cock. They’d laughed and kissed sending those videos to Logan. It was unbearably hot, thinking of Logan, seeing them, _wanting_ them.

This was entirely different. It was different with both of them. With everything.

Leo and Finn liked to read together, swapping favorite passages. Logan didn’t read much, but he liked to be read to. Finn had always known that, had done it a million times back at Harvard. But now he knew that Logan liked to lay on Finn’s chest while he read, aloud or to himself, and fall straight asleep. He’d always fallen asleep to Finn’s voice. But now he was a weight on top of Finn, breathing softly against his neck and Finn just…

Logan’s mouth was soft, too, tongue pressing against the head of his cock.

Finn loved him.

“Lo, Lo, Lo…” Finn panted. “Fuck, baby.”

Logan just hummed and sucked down further for a moment before popping off and smiling a sweet smile. “Did it with Leo.”

Finn huffed out a laugh, throbbing at the image. “I should be no fucking problem, then.”

Logan laughed, too. “I hope he comes home soon.”

“Me, too,” Finn said. He wanted him with them.

“I guess I know a way to pass the time until he comes back.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Logan smiled and rolled onto his back, producing lube from Finn didn’t know where. He spread his thighs. “Love it when Knutty does this, the fucking splits.”

Finn leaned forward, running his hands down Logan’s smooth skin. “Yeah. I didn’t even think about how goalies do that until him.”

Finn watched Logan’s face as he slipped two fingers into himself.

“Baby,” Finn said softly. “Let me.”

“Non, you watch.”

Finn sat up further, hand going to his cock—

“Don’t,” Logan panted, head against the bedspread as he worked himself. “Watch.”

Finn sighed and took Logan’s thighs back in his hands and kissed the inside of his knee. There was a little scar there from a night that happened a long time ago. Finn remembered.

Logan laughed breathlessly. “You can’t help yourself.”

“I love you so much.”

Logan’s breathing hitched, green eyes hazy. “Finn…”

Finn kissed it again, and then the other one, and then his thighs. He sucked kisses into the skin, bringing purple to the surface. Logan was marked by the time he sat up.

He was quiet as he pressed Finn back against the pillows. He wet his lips.

“Lo, what—”

“Why do you have your socks on, you weirdo,” Logan said as he swung a leg over Finn’s thighs. Finn’s cock nudged his entrance, and Logan gasped, cutting himself off.

He leaned down and captured Finn’s mouth in a needy kiss and reached behind himself to line Finn up. It was only then that Finn realized—Logan was going to—

Logan’s thighs were firm beneath Finn’s hands as he sunk down on him. Finn’s mouth dropped open at the feeling, of Logan in complete control. It wasn’t like fucking him at all, it was Logan, above him, head tilted back with the feeling of Finn filling him up.

“Finn,” Logan’s voice was more whine than anything else. “Finn, Finn, _Finn—_ “

And he was seated, their hips together, Logan’s cock drooling between them.

“Holy shit,” Finn could barely breathe in. “Holy fucking shit, Lo.”

Logan got his knees under him and pushed himself up before sinking down again. Finn clutched Logan’s hips as all the breath seemed to punch out of Logan’s lungs. He did it again, and again, landing hard with each thrust, completely gone with fucking himself on Finn’s cock. Finn was mesmerized with the wide expanse of tan skin he had to kiss, Logan’s collarbones and shoulders, tongue running over his nipples as Logan’s thighs worked around him.

Logan shifted his hips and pitched forward into Finn’s chest with a curse, burrowing his face in Finn’s neck as he rolled his hips forward in small, sharp motions, hitting that spot inside him again and again.

“There you go, baby,” Finn said, wrapping his arms under Logan’s and around his broad shoulders. He pushed up in time with Logan, making Logan practically shout. “Be as loud as you want, there you go.”

“Finn,” Logan just kept saying, slipping a few times and saying Leo’s name instead. It made Finn all the hotter to think that Logan was imagining Leo there with them, sitting beside them on the bed, maybe working Logan’s cock into his mouth.

Logan’s breathing hitched up and he tightened his arms around Finn’s neck, fingers gripping his hair to pull Finn back for a sloppy kiss as he started to raise his hips again, skin slapping down against Finn’s. He worked until Finn was sure his thighs had to be burning, no matter how toned they were. Finn was going to lose his fucking mind.

“ _What,_ ” a voice came from the doorway.

Finn looked up to the side to see Leo standing there, keys in his hand.

“ _Leo_ ,” Logan gasped, and reached a hand out while rocking himself down on Finn’s dick.

Leo walked forward slowly towards the bed and took Logan’s hand like he was in a daze, staring at their naked bodies, slick with sweat by now. Logan yanked him forward and started undoing his belt.

“Hi, Peanut,” Finn panted, head falling back again as Logan rocked against him harder. “Store was—good?”

“I…” Leo was staring at where Logan was wrapping an arm around his waist now, leaning forward to press sloppy kisses over where Leo’s cock was quickly filling in his underwear.

“Knutty,” Logan said, before getting his fingers under the band of Leo’s boxers and pulling down so that Leo’s cock fell out. Leo laced his fingers into Logan’s hair, a laugh startling out of him.

“Logan, oh my god, I’m still holding my keys and wallet. I have my _shoes_ on.”

“ _Allez_.”

Leo just shook his head, raking his fingers through Logan’s sweaty hair. He dropped his things onto the night stand and then tugged his t-shirt off in one go, pushing off his shoes next. Logan let him undress, turning back to Finn and pressing his hands to Finn’s shoulders.

“Don’t touch him,” Leo said as he kicked his boxers aside. He fell down on the bed beside Finn and wrapped a large palm around himself, stroking his shaft. “Come on Finn’s cock, Tremz.”

“Non. _Finn_.”

Finn watched Logan and Leo share a look that he didn’t quite understand.

“I found the Batman picture,” Finn offered as a hopeful way to get into whatever silent communication Leo and Logan were having. “Sort of—” Finn hissed as Logan tightened around him. “Stirred up some memories if you couldn’t tell, _fuck_.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, shifting to sit on his heels. “Oh yeah?” He ran a hand down Logan’s back and Logan slowed until he was rocking gently, leaning a little into Leo. Leo looked at Finn. “How’d he look, Harzy?”

“He looked—” Finn began, and then cut off. The sudden well of emotion that had cut through him earlier seized around his heart again. He looked at Leo, all kind eyes, running his hand through Finn’s hair. And Logan, connected to Finn in every possible way right then. Finn opened and closed his mouth, swallowed over a dry throat, and looked at Logan. “He looked…”

~

The October air was a relief on Finn’s face when he pushed open the old window to the roof of OKN house. He turned back to look at Logan. They had thrown sweatpants and sweatshirts on, Finn had swiped a bottle of rum from the kitchen. The only real remnants of their outfits was Logan’s mussed hair and the gold on Finn’s cheeks.

Finn still felt like he was wearing a costume.

“This is semi-secret,” Finn said as he climbed out onto the tiles, vans catching on the rough material. “And by that I mean I really think no one likes it out here but me.”

He heard Logan laugh from behind him and smiled, pleased.

Fuck.

“You, the roof, and the dining room table,” Logan said.

The rum sloshed gently as Finn settled himself in the curve of the tiles, putting his hood up for some warmth and cushion. Logan did the same, and they settled shoulder to shoulder.

“Might have to steel your spot,” Logan said. “You can keep the table, though.”

“We already share a room and a starting line,” Finn handed him the bottle. “Wouldn’t be so bad.”

Logan’s smile was bright in the moonlight. “Well, good.”

They were quiet for a few moments, passing the rum back and forth to keep warm.

“Do you think you’re gonna make it? To play, I mean.” Logan asked him suddenly.

Finn knew Logan didn’t know just how loaded of a question he was asking. Was Finn going to make it? Hopefully. Was Finn going to survive it? If there was another teammate who became what Logan was quickly becoming, if Finn slipped up…

Hopefully.

He couldn’t read Logan. He couldn’t risk misreading Logan. He shouldn’t even try.

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “I do, actually. I…you know, there’s all those statistics and shit but I also…feel it? If that doesn’t sound completely stupid? You?”

“I…” Logan hesitated. “I’m not sure.”

“Come on, have you _seen_ you play?”

One corner of Logan’s mouth raised, but he looked different beneath the moon. He was looking intently at Finn, bottle clutched to his chest.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I feel…”

Finn waited for him to continue, but when Logan merely shrugged, he pressed on.

“Hey, I’d take you. Any day.”

It didn’t have the intended effect. The look that crossed Logan’s face looked almost— _pained_.

“I mean,” Finn tried to decide how to backtrack. “Maybe one day, eh? Anything could happen.”

Logan turned to look out over campus. He nodded mutely and took another drink. Finn felt concern draw around his heart.

“Lo, are you okay?”

Logan’s eyes snapped back to him. “Quoi?”

“What? Oh. _Oh_. Oh, no, I…” Finn laughed, a little awkwardly. “I didn’t really mean to…that’s been, like—it’s just been bouncing around my head for a while and I guess it slipped out.”

“That’s okay,” Logan said slowly. “I’m okay.”

“It’s okay if you aren’t. I mean… freshman year, Harvard hockey…it’s a lot of pressure. Believe me, I know.”

Another surprising thing. Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. “Non.”

Finn blinked. “What do you mean?”

Logan shook his head. “Nothing, I just…I’m probably a little drunk, I don’t even know.”

Finn let Logan hand the bottle of rum back to him, clutching it to his chest just to hold onto something. He didn’t know what to make of Logan’s _no._ No Finn didn’t know what it was like? That wasn’t true. If anything, _Logan_ didn’t know what he was going through. Logan didn’t think about _kissing_ Finn.

Logan stole the bottle back. “If you’re not gonna drink.”

He had a smile on his face again, one of his small secret ones. Finn, despite the uncertainty, smiled back. He couldn’t help it around Logan. Logan, who he now knew was the youngest with three sisters. Logan, who drank rum and coke. Logan, who hated doing his homework, but liked listening to Finn do his. Logan, who fought boys twice his size.

Before Finn could say anything, a rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance. It made them both look up and across campus.

“Halloween storm,” Finn said. “I guess that’s fitting.”

“My weather app said something about it,” Logan said after a moment.

Finn smiled. Logan, who checked a weather app.

Logan saw his smile and gave him a small shove. “Let’s go before it starts to rain and—and lightning and shit.”

“Don’t like storms?”

Logan was already pulling his hood more firmly on his head and maneuvering himself into a crouch. “Not really.”

“Well,” Finn started following him back to the window. “I don’t know about Canada, but we get some pretty crazy ones out here.”

Logan huffed, pushing the window up. “Well, super.”

Finn frowned. “Do you really not like—”

“ _Merde_ ,” Logan hissed and stumbled the rest of the way through the frame. “Fuck.”

Finn pulled himself through a second later, eyes falling to the rip in Logan’s sweatpants by his knee, the red bleeding into the thick material.

“Shit, Tremz,” Finn said. “Is it bad?”

“It’s fine,” Logan said, looking at it carefully. “I’m fine.”

“Let me see, sit down.”

“I’m—”

“Let me _see_ , speaking as your alternate captain now.”

Logan narrowed his eyes at him pulling that card, but sat on a ratty window seat. Finn grinned at him and crouched between his legs. He steadied himself on Logan’s knee, and then pushed Logan’s sweatpants up carefully, revealing his leg—a leg that Finn had been trying very hard not to stare at in skin-tight _Batman underwear_ all evening. His skin was warm.

Finn would have liked a longer excuse to touch Logan, but the cut was small if not a little deep—thankfully not too bad. It was already beginning to stop bleeding.

“You should be good. Wasn’t anything rusty, just the wood edge. There’s some stuff in our bathroom from when I cut my cheek open last year.”

“Okay,” Logan said quietly. It was only then that Finn realized how still he was holding himself in Finn’s hands. It made Finn back up immediately, neck going hot. Who knew what Logan thought. Finn was so careful. _So_ careful.

“Okay,” Finn said, then cleared his throat. “Okay, cool.” He looked around and then picked up the rum bottle from the floor. “Yeah.”

Logan pushed his sweatpants back into place and stood. “I’ll go check it out. Thanks, Harzy. See you in the room.”

“Yeah,” Finn managed faintly. He watched Logan send him a raw looking smile before jogging down the narrow staircase with a tight heart.

~

“Always taking care of me,” Logan was kissing his neck. “Remember the storm that night?”

Finn found Leo’s eyes before Leo was kissing his chest, teeth scraping over his nipple. Logan was grinding down on him in slow circles, making Finn choke out a moan. Their mouths on him ripped him right out of the memory.

Sometimes happiness made sadness’s edge sharper.

Finn blinked heat away from his eyes, but then Leo was there again, cock against his thigh, mouth brushing his own. _Leo_. Finn held one hand against Logan’s hip, the fleur-de-lis, and the other circled Leo’s back, fingers tangling in his hair to pull him in for a kiss. He loved kissing Leo.

“You deserve it, too, remember? Like we said.” Leo said.

Logan mouth was softer now, against his jaw. “Maybe it’s time we show you.”

Finn could only sit there and take it, the two of them, warming him through and through.

Leo leaned into Finn’s touch. “Like you told me.”

~

Finn woke up with Leo pressed along his front for the first time the morning before they left for Florida. It was to a six AM alarm, Finn was exhausted, but it was one of the best mornings. Finding out Logan was coming to Gryffindor. Waking up wrapped around Leo. Tied for best mornings. After a few kisses, they had to get up, even if it felt like they were a world away from anything normal. Finn actually smiled to himself in the shower the entire time. He was giddy as hell, and Leo was in the kitchen making coffee and eggs and he could kiss Leo while he did that now. He could kiss Leo while he was reading on the couch, he could kiss Leo goodnight and crawl into bed next to him. _And and and._

Leo looked up when Finn entered the kitchen, hunched over his coffee cup with two steaming plates in front of him. “Hi.”

Finn just walked forward and turned Leo away from the counter and towards him. “Leo.”

Leo took a lock of his hair, the red darkened from the shower, and curled it around his finger. “You look a little too serious for my liking.”

“You’re okay with all of this, right?” Finn said, and then the words rushed out. “You’re okay with me, and with Logan—hopefully—and you feel good and not pressured, and I just want to make sure because, Leo, I’m not that much older than you but I am older than you. And I need you to know that I want this with everything I fucking have but not if you’re in any way not happy, or, like, nervous, or…I just want,” Finn felt Leo press his hand to his cheek. “I just want to make sure. And I’m gonna keep making sure.”

“Harz…” Leo’s smile was small, almost disbelieving. “I’m so happy. I’m _so_ happy.”

“Well…good,” Finn let out a breathless laugh, relieved. “Because you deserve to be.” Finn pressed his hands to either side of Leo’s face and kissed him once, twice, and then Leo held him there with a hand on the back of his head, licking into his mouth and making Finn sway into the cradle of his thighs. “I really, really like you, Peanut.”

“I like you, too. Even though you’re going to make us late.”

Finn just smiled into their next kiss. “I’ll get the dishes, okay? You go take a shower.”

  
~

Logan was already under his covers by the time Finn came into the room. The halloween storm was getting sharper. It was raining now, lightning flashing against the sky. Logan had his headphones in, and his eyes were dark as they followed Finn around the room as he undressed. Finn could hear his music from all the way in the bathroom.

Finn found the Batman mask by the sink and laughed, heart pulling when he thought about Logan’s green eyes in it, staring a little self consciously out at him earlier that night. He brushed his teeth and then put it on.

Logan raised an eyebrow when Finn came out, but he laughed and pushed his headphones away from one ear, making his hair stick up.

“Forgot your secret identity,” Finn grinned.

“Too late now.”

Finn bit his lip as he crossed the room to his own bed, putting the mask down. Logan was certainly _his_ secret. Logan had grown quickly into Finn’s mind, so fast that Finn hadn’t really realized it. One morning, he just woke up thinking about kissing Logan square on the mouth.

Logan took a shaky breath from the other side of the room and set his headphones on his nightstand with a glance outside. Lightning cracked across the sky, lighting up the room. Logan’s fists squeezed around his blanket.

Finn slumped down against his pillows with a sigh, taking the book he was reading from his bedside. He could hear people leaving downstairs, screaming and laughing in the wind and rain.

“I don’t like storms,” Logan said quietly. He wasn’t looking at Finn, and he was messing with his fingers agitatedly, covers pulled high on his chest. “I don’t really know why, I just…I don’t like them.”

“I don’t like seaweed,” Finn shrugged, but warmed when Logan actually laughed. “I don’t know, man, it’s just slimy. Thunder’s loud as fuck, I mean, it doesn’t not make sense to not like it.” He took a breath. “You want the light on? It won’t bother me at all.”

Logan looked at him for a long moment, before nodding. “Oui. Thanks, Harzy.”

~

“Harzy,” Logan said against his mouth, and Finn felt his back arch as Logan drew them closer together.

Finn couldn’t get any words out, though, not with Logan hot around him, with Leo sucking intently at his neck, rutting against his thigh. He let out a harsh breath and tightened his fingers in Leo’s hair. They were both hard and dripping onto his chest and stomach and Finn wanted to do something for them. He was aching inside Logan, breathless from his own memories.

“Please,” he said, and he wasn’t even sure what he was asking. He tried to sit up, to reach for them. He wanted to surround them, to pull them against him harder.

Leo shushed him gently, pulling him into a kiss and easing him back against the pillows.

“You were gonna go all the way and get me the stars,” Leo whispered, a light laugh following. “Fuck, Finn…”

“I just—” Finn flexed his hips up into Logan and Logan’s brows scrunched together, hands keeping him upright against Finn’s chest.

“I’m gonna come,” Logan panted, his hips fucking down on Finn. “Fuck, I can’t—”

Logan’s hips stilled and he gasped, cock still red and hard. He fucked once, twice, as if he couldn’t help it, but Finn groaned in protest as Logan gingerly pulled off. Finn watched his own cock bobbing an angry red against his stomach, shiny with come and lube. Logan collapsed into Finn’s side, sweaty and running his hand down Finn’s chest to his balls, cupping them gently.

“Always taking care of us,” Logan breathed. “Fuck, Harz, I love you, but you have to let us take care of you.”

They’d only fucked a handful of times—and Finn was looking forward to many, many more handfuls—but he guessed it was true.

“I like it,” He said. And that was true too. He _loved_ it. His breathing hitched as Leo licked a stripe from Logan’s fingers to the tip of Finn’s cock. “ _Fuck_ , Leo.”

Leo just smiled, cheeks a deep red and swung a leg over Finn’s hips. Finn’s hand shot out to grip Leo’s thighs.

“Baby, did you even—”

Leo nodded. “You were a little preoccupied.”

“I could of done it.”

Logan laughed, pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek. “That’s not the point of right now.”

Leo’s cock hung heavily, balls swollen and tip wet. Finn itched to touch him, but instead Leo cupped his cock against his abs, giving Finn a perfect view of him sinking down over Finn’s.

“We’re all here together,” Logan said softly, accent thick as Finn’s eyes closed at the feeling of Logan’s hand and Leo’s body. “We’re all here for each other, mon rouge. Let us.”

Leo’s head was tilted back, hips rocking in slow circles. Finn cursed, gripping Leo’s pale thighs, longer and leaner than Logan’s.

“Peanut,” Finn gasped. “Jesus, did you two practice this on each other, too?”

Leo’s smile was hazy and blissful. “Maybe.”

Finn groaned, head dropping back into the pillows. Finn loved the two of them together. His two.

Leo’s breathing turned heavy and then he pressed up and sunk down again, punching a sound out of himself. “ _Fuck_.”

“There you go, pinotte,” Logan said from beside Finn. His palm was warm around Finn’s balls still, the sensation making Finn feel like he was about to be right on the edge. Leo was still holding his own cock, but not stroking it, just sinking down around Finn again and again. His blond hair darkened against his forehead.

“I’m close,” Finn said. “Jesus, fuck, I’m so close.”

The urgency had come out of nowhere, but he ached with it. Logan’s hand squeezed again around his balls, and then Leo was pulling off, too. Finn’s abs jumped and the loss. He fisted the sheets.

“Boys, this is not what I call appreciation,” Finn’s knees drew up on their own, trying to seek out any type of friction. His cock beaded precome across his stomach.

“Non?” Logan said, and then he was gone from against Finn’s side. Finn felt aflame, like he could feel every touch, and every absence.

Leo smoothed a hand down his stomach, through the mess, and then his mouth was back on Finn’s cock—and so was Logan’s.

“ _Huh_ —“ Finn wasn’t sure if he was breathing properly as his hands shot out to tangle in their hair, brunette and blonde. They lapped at him, mouths meeting occasionally around his wet, swollen tip. They’re—

“Fucking gorgeous, what the hell,” Finn managed, and he did sit up this time, legs splayed, pressing against their chests, palms rubbing over their spines. He had to close his eyes for a minute when Logan’s mouth found his balls and sucked at them, at the sensitive skin at his root, all while Leo’s mouth was sinking down, _down._ Finn felt it like a bruise, like a hurt that was so good it shattered, _he_ shattered, looking at them.

Finn tried to keep his hips still as he came in Leo’s mouth with a low sound, bowed with his forehead pressed to Leo’s shoulder.

They kissed him, and then kissed each other, and then Logan was crawling across Finn and into Leo’s waiting arms. They smiled at each other, and Finn thought that was better than any of the sex. Leo’s hands were shaky as he pushed into Logan. Logan sunk down on Leo’s cock twice before he was shouting, come hot and white against Leo’s skin. Finn pressed himself all along Logan’s back and held him as Leo fucked into him a handful of times and came, too, face buried in Finn’s neck.

They were breathing hard, like a fine current surrounded the three of them, placing their breaths in sync. Finn was—

~

Leo closed the door to the balcony of Finn’s Florida hotel room and paced back to the bed, sitting beside him. Finn rubbed a hand up and down his back, thumb bumping along his spine.

“He’s hurting,” Leo said, eyes down. “He’s hurting, and he won’t let us tell him that we…”

“Lo’s always needed to do things in his own time. Always. We’ll get to him, we’ll talk to him.”

“I…” Leo cut off with a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. Then he turned into Finn and Finn wrapped him up close.

“We’ll sort it out. Believe me, I’ve been waiting a long fucking time for this,” Finn pressed a kiss to Leo’s cheek. “For you, too, even if I didn’t know it.”

Leo smiled, even if his eyes were still a little sad.

“You’re right,” he said, and then paused. “Maybe we’ll just kidnap him at the buffet.”

Finn snorted. “Maybe.”

Leo took Finn’s hand in his lap and kissed it. “I think we’ll be together soon.”

~

It was too good. It was all _his_. Finn ran one hand over Logan’s abs slowly before pressing his palm over his pounding heart. With his other on Leo’s back, he could feel Leo’s heartbeat, too. They were louder to him than his own. Logan’s head was tilted back against his shoulder, his eyes closed, and Finn leant down and kissed his cheek.

“Knutty, c’mere,” he breathed. “C’mere.”

Leo’s cheeks were red like his mouth and he knelt his way over to Finn’s chest, leaning his chin up for a kiss. He pressed his hand to Finn’s cheek, swiping his thumb over his jaw.

“Stubble,” he mumbled with a smile, and dragged his lips over it happily.

Finn laughed softly. “I’ve been playing good, I gotta keep it.”

Logan looked up and all but smacked Finn in the face to feel. “Fucking loved that in college.”

“He had it the first day I met him,” Leo smiled, nuzzling against Finn’s slightly rough jaw and the dark red hair there.

~

“The fuck’s on your face, O’Hara,” was Logan’s greeting during preseason camp Finn’s senior year.

They’d seen each other a few weeks prior when Logan was still in the city staying with Finn’s family. He’d spent the last weeks of July with his own family, and how here they were, back at Harvard, sticky with sweat from ground training. Seeing Logan again after weeks, even just after a night’s sleep, was always a bit of a punch to the gut for Finn. He was tanned from the summer sun, sinfully so, and Finn wanted to—

“What?” Finn laughed, lifting his shirt up to wipe his face—including the week old beard he’d been experimenting with. “I don’t know about it, what do you think?”

He was thankful he was already sweating, because his face heated with the question. He needed to know what Logan thought, always.

Logan, green eyes were made light by his black snapback, walked forward. He took Finn’s chin between his fingers, turning his head this way and that before rubbing his palm over his cheek. Finn swallowed.

“Nice face,” Logan said.

~

Finn laughed. “You made fun of me.”

Leo snorted. “Well, neither of us could very well say _fuck, what a hottie_.”

“Nut, please go around calling Finn a hottie from now on,” Logan laughed, and then let out a breath. “Fuck, that was so hot.”

“I still haven’t seen the picture,” Leo said, and then, more quietly. “What activated our Finn plan, Tremz?”

Finn blinked. “ _Finn plan_?” Logan looked up at Finn with a smile and Finn raised an eyebrow, tweaking his nipple and making him swear and laugh Finn’s favorite laugh. “What the hell is a _Finn plan_?”

“Just…” Logan looked over his face, and then to Leo, reaching out and petting a hand through Leo’s hair. “We wanted to show you that we want you just as much. That we want to take care of you as much as you always tell us you want to take care of us.”

Finn looked between them. “You…”

“We were talking about it,” Leo began.

“And making out,” Logan added.

“And making dinner one night,” Leo laughed. “And, I don’t know, we just sort of…when we felt the time was good, decided we’d make sure you knew.”

Logan nodded, hair tickling Finn’s throat. “You looked pretty sad there for a second, mon rouge, looking at that picture.”

“And when you were telling me about your rookie year, remember?” Leo said. “In Florida, after we got together?”

~

“I’m just saying,” Finn shrugged. They were laying down facing each other on Finn’s bed. Timmy was out with Kuny and Nado and, when that happened, he didn’t come back for a good while. Finn didn’t want to do anything too risky, but kissing Leo until he was soft and smiling seemed like a good plan. Logan wasn’t picking up his phone. He wasn’t in his and Leo’s room.

Kissing had soon turned into worrying.

“I’m just saying, I’m really glad you didn’t have to do the rookie season hotel shit. I’m so glad you’re with me. When I did it, it just,” Finn watched where his thumb was stroking over Leo’s knuckles. “I mean, Logan wasn’t really talking to me. I was trying to give him space, but I—missed him. Sorry,” Finn laughed a little, clearing his throat around the hot tears forming there.

“Don’t be,” Leo said. “Harzy, you love him. Of course you missed him.”

“I just waited for him to call forever,” Finn said in a rush. “And I’d wait forever again, you know, but I…I would just stare at my—phone,” Finn’s voice hitched. “And then I finally called him and it was horrible, I could barely talk.”

Leo’s eyes were sad and he pressed closer to Finn.

“I’m just happy you wanted to talk,” Finn whispered into the small space between them. “I’m so fucking glad we talked and now look, I can kiss you, Leo. Even though I’m crying,” Finn smiled a little, and Leo kissed him.

“You’re allowed to cry over him. Fuck, you think I haven’t cried over _both_ of _you_?”

Finn laughed and rubbed his eyes. “Hope you don’t cry over me anymore.”

Leo grinned, swinging a leg over Finn’s hips. “I think they call you Heartthrob-O’Hara for a reason.”

~

“I remember,” Finn said softly. He couldn’t think about that phone call, though. Not yet. With time. “I didn’t know you remembered, Nut.”

Leo nodded. “I think we all remember.”

Logan let out a shaky breath against Finn’s chest and Finn rested his lips against the crown of Logan’s head. Maybe Logan couldn’t think about it either. Logan, who had tried to be so bright for him, even when he could tell Finn was crying.

Leo smiled. “Got a couple of star crossed lovers on my hands.”

Finn felt Logan’s laugh this time. “Care to join the party?”

“Yes, please.”

Finn groaned at the soft syllables in Leo’s voice, the drawn out ones in Logan’s. “You both get accent-y after sex."

“Tired,” Logan said.

“Fucked,” Leo sighed.

Logan laughed loudly, eyes squeezing shut, and he nudged Leo with his hand before wrapping his fingers around his arm and pulling him close for a kiss.

Finn didn’t think they were star crossed anymore. They had orbited around that somehow and ended up here, pulled by Leo’s gravity, into a tangle of light.

“In the middle,” Leo laughed, and bent briefly to press a lingering kiss to the dark ink on Logan’s hip before returning to his mouth. “Just how you like it.”

Finn smiled. Finn was just where he liked it, too. Feeling the weight of both of them in his arms, not moving, not going anywhere, their voices soft in a room the was safe and warm.

“What do you like, Nut?” Finn said. “Tell me.”

Leo bit his lip. “Looking at you two. I never even thought I’d have one person. And if I did, I thought they’d get tired of secrets. Scared away.” Leo let Finn pull him closer. “Secrets made you two stronger. And you’re not gonna leave me because you have to keep me a secret, either.” Leo’s gaze flickered. “I like looking at you two and knowing that.”

~

“Knutty, Knutty, Knutter, Nut, Nutter butter baby,” Finn sing-songed as he shuffled into the kitchen, voice sleepy and hair a mess. He felt awake after last night, his boys, on him, with him, working their way so deep into his bones and heart that he bled and bruised and breathed them. It felt _good._

He rested his cheek against Leo’s back as he wrapped his arms around him from behind while eggs sizzled on the stove.

“Morning, Harz,” Leo said.

“Sup,” Finn sighed.

Leo snorted, then took a strip of bacon he had cooling from a plate. “Here.”

Finn made an appreciative sound and took it between his teeth.

“Do you wish we could cook?” Finn asked as he chewed.

Leo wavered his head back and forth. “No,” he decided. “I think you can do more than you think you can, but I like cooking for you. You guys clean up. It’s like being on a cooking show. All the fun, none of the work.”

Finn laughed, pressing a kiss to Leo’s shoulder through his t-shirt. “Cute.”

“Is he awake yet?”

“No,” Finn said, pulling three coffee mugs down from the cupboard. Logan, easily awoken, hard to wake up. “Somehow we managed to sneak out. Lightest sleeper _ever_. You know, I used to have to pee on roadies or when we were roommates—I mean I still pee, but you get the idea. And he would jump up like there was a fucking burglar.”

Leo dumped the eggs onto the waiting plates and flicked the hot pan off. He came up behind Finn this time, hands on his hips while the smell of brewing coffee rose in the air. Finn leaned back against his chest.

“I thought about doing this so many times while you made breakfast,” Finn said softly.

Leo glanced at his face, nose brushing his cheek. His eyes were closed, eyelashes turned shadows in the warm sunlight pooling on the floor. He was completely relaxed into Leo, and Leo held him there. This was what Leo liked. Finn, knowing that they weren’t going anywhere, no matter what he did.

“Me too,” Leo said, kissing Finn’s jaw. Finn smiled, and turned his head into the kiss.

“Leo,” Finn said.

“Yeah?”

“I think we should ask him.”

Leo only had the chance to smile and kiss Finn again, deeper, before there was a weight falling against both of them, Logan’s dark head of hair burrowing against Leo’s chest. Leo laughed and stumbled, just a little.

“You gain ten pounds when you’re sleepy, I swear.”

Logan just hummed. Leo and Finn looked at each other over his head, and then Finn sandwiched Logan in from the other side.

“Hey, Lo,” he whispered.

“Quoi,” Logan mumbled sleepily, his eyes closed and cheek against Leo’s t-shirt.

Finn smiled at Leo, and Leo ducked down.

“Will you move in with us?” Leo whispered.

Logan looked up so fast he butted Finn in the nose with the back of his head.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Finn startled back and Logan swore, turning in their arms and pressing his hands to Finn’s rough cheeks.

“Harz,” Logan began, and then Finn realized that both him and Leo were laughing too hard to speak.

“ _Ouch_.”

Logan sagged against him, gasping for breath—

And then Finn realized he was half crying. And nodding. And nodding and nodding.

Finn abandoned his aching nose and looked at Leo, whose expression had softened. Logan’s breathing stuttered and he gasped out a laugh, wiping his face.

“Fuck, I just woke up.”

“Is that a yes?” Finn laughed. “Head butt me then burst into tears, I guess that’s a pretty regular morning for us all.”

Leo kissed Logan’s neck softly. “Say yes.”

“Get out of Dumo’s basement,” Finn said.

Logan punched him in the chest, making him groan, and the pulled him back in, leaning into Leo’s arms.

“Yes,” Logan said. “Yes.”

~

Over coffee, Finn held his phone out to Leo.

“Slutty Batman.”

Leo blinked at the photo. “Holy fuck.”


	8. part viii

Sometimes Leo put on one of Finn’s old Harvard sweatshirts and looked in the mirror. And wondered. He tried to picture their old frat house and having a room there. He’d only seen pictures, but it looked nice. It had a big kitchen and back yard. Would he have a roommate? What would he have studied? English? Maybe he and Finn would have become close like that in the same way that they had become close now. Reading together. Maybe they would have studied together. Would he have gotten a ride to practice in Finn’s car like Logan had? How much older were they in the fantasy? Would he lose them after just one year? Would he lose one and then the other? Or could he be their age, and they could all go together. But then, if they were trying for the NHL, they’d get split up without a doubt.

So, Leo put on the maroon sweatshirt—not Lions maroon, but close—and thought. Would he watch them fall in love like he thought he had watched them in the first months of the season? All of them meeting at once, it could be too complicated, and maybe they would chose each other anyway—

Finn talked about it more than Logan ever did. Logan was getting better but Leo could practically _see_ the guilt well up at certain things. Both of them seemed, overall, fond of their days at Harvard. And yet, sometimes they clutched each other so closely that Leo thought they weren’t sure any of this was real. Leo knew how they felt on that part. He couldn’t believe his luck. The NHL. The Gryffindor Lions. Going to the _playoffs_ his rookie season. And Logan and Finn.

It wasn’t that they didn’t hold Leo just as close, but Leo would be lying if he said it wasn’t with a different grip. Finn and Logan had lost each other and lost each other. Leo had only just been found.

Leo twisted the sweatshirt in his hands, the fraying hem and sleeves. It smelled like Finn. Finn had worn this sweatshirt while he was falling in love with Logan. Finn had worn this sweatshirt when he was the same age as Leo was now. And he let Leo take it whenever he wanted to, smiled when he saw him in it, smiled when he saw _Leo_.

Leo smoothed the fabric back out and flicked the bathroom light off. He could hear the noises from the TV in the living room. Logan was sprawled out on the couch, eyes on the movie. Finn was out with Alex, a quick meet up between regular season and playoffs. They’d gone to dinner with him yesterday, and Leo had liked Alex because of how much he reminded him of Finn. But Alex was also a good deal calmer than his brother. Logan was snarky with him, old friends. Leo was new.

Everything was new and fresh—and set against very old ties.

Logan looked up when Leo came back and spread his thighs a little, looking warm in his thick, gray sweatshirt—Leo’s—and sweatpants. He flexed his toes and they cracked, a habit Leo associated with him finally winding down for the night on roadies.

“Ça va?”

Leo nodded as he knelt on the couch before bracketing Logan in with his hands and knees. Logan smiled and his laugh was the quiet one that Leo loved. It was sleepy, it came out in the early morning and the night and only him and Finn ever heard it. It came with ruffled hair and the slight scent of the tiger balm that Logan liked for his ankles and feet when they were sore from tightly laced skates. They had spent the day unpacking Logan’s things into the third bedroom—which was mostly for closet space only. They’d all taken to Finn’s king sized bed. Leo had never looked forward to falling asleep so much. Even when he woke up in the middle of the night, it was almost easy to fall asleep again. Logan, the lightest sleeper on Earth, had figured Leo’s habits out pretty quickly and would spend Leo didn’t know how long running his fingers over Leo’s neck and back. Leo wanted to stay awake sometimes, just to hear Logan’s half-asleep, half-French replies.

Almost two months ago, Leo had told Logan and Finn that he was going to fall for them when, truthfully, Leo had already been in free-fall.

He wondered what they’d say if he told them that they’d already caught him—that he’d realized this all a few days ago, sweaty and maybe a little dehydrated after their win against Vegas. He’d watched Logan trading sips of champagne with Pascal, and felt Finn pressed against his side, lips against his neck whispering, _shut out, shut out, baby, shut out—_

 _I love you,_ Leo had thought.

“Plus jolie,” Logan’s socked feet settled near the backs of Leo’s knees, hands wrapping around Leo’s wrists. He was still smiling. Leo didn’t really have a plan from here, but he definitely didn’t want to stop looking at Logan.

Leo wrinkled his nose and Logan laughed. “Un chérubin.” Logan reached up and tugged lightly on a lock of Leo’s hair. “Les boucles.”

Leo shook his head. “I don’t know that one.”

“Curls,” Logan translated, and then pushed his fingers through Leo’s hair. “I liked you in that shirt last night.”

Leo smiled. Logan was becoming more and more like this. He seemed to take the most pleasure in telling Leo and Finn every little thing he liked. It happened _all_ the time and left Leo and Finn just grinning at each other.

“Oh yeah?” Leo lowered himself to his forearms and Logan’s ankles slid to loop with his.

“You looked so good.”

It had the same effect on Leo every time. A warm wash over his whole being.

“I like you living here,” Leo replied, and leaned down to press a kiss to Logan’s mouth.

Logan looked pleased and pushed his chin up for another kiss before looking up and behind him at the empty boxes piled in the corner. “Finn’ll be happy he got out of the last of the unboxing.” Logan smiled back at Leo. “You’re better at organizing anyway.”

“And folding,” Leo said. “And cleaning—”

Logan pressed his palms to Leo’s cheeks, pushing them until his lips puckered. “D’accord, d’accord.”

Leo had to kiss him again. Logan sighed when Leo parted from him to sit up his heels. He looked at the TV where there was some sort of car chase happening, rubbing his hands along Logan’s thighs, digging his thumbs into his hip flexors, where he knew he was always sore. Logan hummed happily and closed his eyes.

“What’s this movie again?”

“No idea,” Logan said. “Ouch. Fuck, that feels good.”

“Do you think Alex liked me?” Leo said as he pressed into Logan’s firm muscle.

Logan cracked on eye open. “Yeah, I do.”

Leo nodded. “Okay, good.”

Logan’s muscles tensed beneath Leo’s palms as he hooked his ankles around Leo’s back to pull himself up into a sitting position. Leo felt Logan’s fingers on his chin a moment later, bringing his face away from the television.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

Logan tilted his head and pulled himself closer, making Leo spread his knees. He stroked his thumb over Leo’s lip. “You look sad or something.”

Leo couldn’t help but smile. “It’s not really sad.” He lifted Logan’s knees for a minute so he could push his straighten his legs out the other way. He held Logan’s hips when they settled again, facing each other, tangled.

“I don’t know,” Leo said as Logan messed with his hair again. “I think meeting Alex, like really meeting him, just…made me remember that you and Finn have known each other a lot longer than I’ve been in the picture.”

Logan’s fingers stilled. He looked at Leo and there was a little glance of fear in his expression.

“Well,” he began. “I mean, yeah, but…but that’s okay. You don’t feel like we—do we make you feel bad?”

Leo shook his head quickly. “Not even a little.” Leo looked down at his sweatshirt. Finn’s. “I just… Sometimes I think about Harvard.”

“Harvard?” Logan repeated. “What do you mean?”

Leo looked at the movie again. The cars were gone and there was a house in a field, and two parties were sneaking around it.

“I wasn’t there,” Leo said. “Sometimes that’s…like, I wonder what it would have been like if I was. You two are so close because of it and I love hearing stories about it, but I just… I think about it.”

Logan was quiet for so long that Leo looked at him. When he did, it was to see Logan with concerned eyes. He was chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Harvard was really great. But it was also really hard,” Logan swallowed. “You think the NHL is bad with this stuff, you should try a bunch of seventeen to twenty year-olds in a locker room. Being gay—or _anything_ other than a guy who likes to talk about how big a girl’s breasts are—it was a complete joke. It was worse than a joke. And I’m so glad you weren’t there.”

Logan seemed to be half talking to himself, hands trailing across the turn of Leo’s jaw. Always busy. He and Finn both did that. They were always reaching out to touch, Logan only recently so. Leo loved it. He loved their hands and their skin and the way it was mindless and gentle. Leo looked over Logan’s face. Soft lips, darkest eyelashes Leo had ever seen, sun faded scar across his nose.

Leo squeezed his hips. “Don’t stress. Lo, you never do anything to make me feel like, what,” Leo snorted. “ _Left out._ Neither of you do.”

“I’m not stressed,” Logan said. “It’s just weird to think about. I was so convinced, you know? That this wasn’t an option.” Logan looked down. “I hurt Finn.”

“Tremz,” Leo shook his head. “Look at what kind of situation you were in.”

“I know, but I did hurt him,” Logan looked back up at Leo with a small smile. “And I know I don’t talk about it. And I know me and him still have more to say about it. But I won’t hurt you.” He pressed his palms to Leo’s cheeks and kissed him firmly. “So, I don’t want you at Harvard. I want you now, where I can want you with—with everything. Toutes les choses.”

Leo let his head drop back, grinning, and Logan laughed.

“Too mushy for you?” He pulled Leo in by his shirt, his lips against Leo’s throat. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

“I don’t know, Finn gets pretty mushy.”

Logan laughed louder, untangling their legs and pushing his way into Leo’s lap. “He does. But heads up, he’s horrible at gift giving. Which is kind of ironic, given how good he is at…” Logan pushed his hips down against Leo’s. “Literally everything else. Besides cooking. And unboxing, apparently,” He kissed below Leo’s chin. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Leo sighed. “It’s—what’s bothering me isn’t something I actually think.”

When Logan just raised an eyebrow at him, Leo couldn’t help but laugh. “This is where Finn would be literally begging me to tell him.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Logan shrugged. He turned his head and kissed Leo’s wrist, right where his bracelet was.

They kissed quietly then, Logan pressing so close that Leo felt surrounded by him. They both jumped when a bomb went off in the movie, gunfire exploding into action.

Logan cursed and reached for the remote to flick it off. “We’re not even watching this.”

“What should we get for dinner?” Leo said, drumming his fingers on Logan’s back. “Should we order something? Want sushi?”

“Ouais, sounds good.”

Logan stayed nestled against Leo while he put the order into Caviar. They lay together quietly, which was almost nicer than anything else. Logan was somehow both one of the most guarded and most open people Leo had ever met at the same time. He didn’t always want to talk about it, but he understood himself. Leo loved that about him. He loved Logan.

“You almost kissed me,” Leo said into the quiet. “Twice.”

“Freaked myself the fuck out,” Logan smiled. Leo felt the words rumble against his chest. “And probably you, too. Sorry.”

Leo shook his head. “It was—it was sort of good. It made me decided that I was going to talk to you. Not at Christmas, when you met June for the first time, but the second time. On the road. And then Finn kissed me a few days later.”

“What would you have said?” Logan asked softly.

“I…well, I wasn’t going to tell you I liked you or anything like that. I was just going to say that I understood. Because I thought you liked Finn. And I was pretty sure I was just…the easier option.” Leo laughed a little. “I almost stopped wearing my bracelet. Thought it was too obvious. But then Finn kissed me and, well, you know what happened next.”

“I didn’t know about you,” Logan replied. “I just…”

Leo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re the most impulsive _and_ the most guarded person in the entire world.”

Logan laughed. “I guess I am.”

~

Sharing a hotel room with Logan was torture.

He was messy as hell. He left water all over the bathroom floor as if he had tried to take a shower at the sink. He complained about the too silky feeling of the hotel sheets. He slept in threadbare sleep pants with a hole at the top of one thigh that was not getting any smaller. He ordered peppermint tea before bed and sipped it, holding the cup close with both hands. Sometimes he snorted when he laughed. They sat on one bed instead of two when they watched TV. One time Leo had fallen asleep and woken up at one thirty in the morning to Logan beside him. Logan had let him stay.

Leo had immediately felt bad. They had a game tomorrow. He was taking up so much room, Logan should have taken his bed, really. But, instead, he was curled on his side facing Leo, asleep. Their bare feet were touching, like they had found each other in the night.

Leo didn’t know how he had managed to fall asleep in the first place. Not after everything.

They had been watching National Treasure. They’d been half keeping track of the plot, half scrolling on their phones, maybe another half talking about the game coming up. Leo could tell something was wrong. He’d seen it in Finn, too. Logan, loud and fiery, was subdued. And Leo couldn’t believe himself, but he thought Finn had something to do with it. Leo couldn’t believe himself, but he wanted nothing more than to reach out and fix it.

Logan was torture, because Logan was Logan, and Leo was Leo.

Leo rubbed the bracelet on his wrist and looked at the blue light from the phone light up Logan’s face. His lips were parted, breathing softly as he looked mindlessly at instagram, flashing through pictures of babies, couples with wine glasses, peace signs and advertisements for the car he’d been looking at. Logan had his hood pulled over his head, and he was slumped into his pillows, knees pulled up. It looked like the overly plush hotel quilt would swallow him up if he sunk down any further.

Leo was stretched out, toes near the edge of the bed. Characters were running through a market on the TV, and Leo was trying to decide if he should say something—

“Tremz,” Leo said.

“Hm,” Logan had switched to twitter.

“Do you want your tea? I’m gonna order the sundae on the room service menu.”

Logan looked at him.

“What?” Leo shrugged. “I had a good game. Everyone needs a good sundae every once in a while.”

A small smile crept over Logan’s face and Leo felt like he could practically watch Logan look at him. His green eyes flit between Leo’s, down to his mouth, and then back up again.

“I…yes. Yeah, I’ll have one, too. And tea.”

Leo rolled onto his side, back towards Logan, to make the call. When he faced the television again, Logan was still looking at him.

“Did you want something else?” Leo asked. “I should’ve checked.”

Logan shook his head. “Non.” He cleared his throat and pushed himself up against his pillows. “Non, it’s perfect.”

“Me and my dad would have sundaes,” Leo said. “After games. He’d take me to this ice cream place that had been there for, like, a _century_ or something way old like that. And so, if I have a good game, or if I miss home, I usually have one. Haven’t really done it on the road yet, though.” Leo smiled. “Finn sure likes it when I make them.”

Logan blinked at the mention of Finn, but he didn’t mention him further. “Do you miss home now?” he asked instead.

Leo ran a hand through his hair. “I think I always miss home a little.”

Logan was still looking at him with his dark-lashed eyes. “Like, home as in New Orleans, or home as in your family?”

“Both,” Leo said. “But I definitely think home is more people-based for me.”

Logan nodded slowly. He looked down at his phone, turning it over in his hands a few times. The background, Leo had noticed before, was a picture of him and Finn. It had been taken by someone else and they looked younger in it, maybe a little drunk. Finn had Logan’s hat on and their cheeks were pressed together, both laughing.

“Yeah,” Logan said faintly, looking at it. Then, he looked at Leo, and Leo looked at Logan looking at him all over again. “Me, too.”

“Do you—” Leo began, then paused. “You miss someone, Tremz?”

Logan’s laugh was small and humorless. “Does it count if I see them every day?”

Leo jolted a little. He hadn’t expected a response like that. He hadn’t really expected a response at all. And Logan wasn’t looking at him anymore, not even at his phone, but the complete other direction. Out the dark hotel window.

Leo risked scooting forward a little. This was surreal. This was Logan Tremblay who he was comforting—well, trying to anyways. The boy who Leo had watched on TV more times than he could count, who he admired endlessly. Just as Logan was about to speak again, Logan turned towards him again, leaning in.

“Leo—”

Leo felt them both freeze. Leo knew he was probably too close. He could feel Logan’s breaths. He thought about Christmas, and Logan’s mouth so close to his. He definitely thought about just leaning forward—

“I’m sorry you’re homesick,” Logan finally said. The words settled quietly between them, and Logan didn’t move away.

“That’s okay. I’m sorry you’re…”

Logan smiled a closed smile when Leo trailed off.

“Oui,” Logan whispered, and his eyes moved to Leo’s mouth, then back up. “I don’t know what I am, either.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Room service,” came a muffled voice.

Leo, unable to stand the tormented look that Logan had on his face, rolled off of the bed and got the door.

~

“I looked up to you guys before getting here,” Leo said quietly.

Logan pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Leo. “Did you have our posters?”

Leo snorted. “You’ll never know.”

“ _Please_ tell me. Our _jerseys_?”

Leo just raised an eyebrow and smiled. “What if I only had one of your jerseys and not the other’s?”

Logan’s eyes lit up. “Please let me tell Finn that you had mine and not his.”

“No way.”

“As a prank, please, Nut, please.”

“If Finn thinks that is real for even two seconds he will never stop talking about it,” Leo laughed. “No _way_.”

“But I love it when he’s angry, it’s so—not _really_ angry, but his little fits where his ears get red?” Logan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling like it was the best thing he could ever think about.

Leo smiled. “I really love that I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

_I love you._

“Nous avons de la chance,” Logan grinned.

 _We’re_ _lucky_.

“It’s just that,” Leo took a slow breath. “I feel, like, too lucky. What if things had happened differently? What if Finn never told me he liked me? Because I would _never_ have told him, or either of you. I never would have, Tremz, I couldn’t ruin you two like that. And then, I just would have—sat there every day.”

Logan said something soft and soothing in French. His mouth, when he kissed Leo, was just as gentle.

“I know,” Logan said. “And I can’t think about that. I need you.”

“I need you, too.”

~

Finn was at Dumo’s Christmas party with a girl. June. June was nice. Leo liked June. And maybe Finn did, too, but…still. Leo wondered what Logan thought.

Standing there in Pascal’s kitchen, looking at Logan’s pale face, Leo wondered what Logan knew.

“Excuse me,” Logan breathed, and then he was bolting down the basement steps to where Leo knew his bedroom was.

“I’ll go make sure he’s,” Leo began, but trailed off over a hard swallow. Finn looked sort of wrecked, as much as Logan had, Remus looked confused, and June looked—almost analytical.

“He’s had a lot to drink,” Leo finished lamely, and made his escape after Logan.

He was…endlessly confused by June.

The basement was a kid’s wonderland. A small floor hockey rink was put down over the carpet, littered with various sized roller blades. There was a mat for gymnastics, a foam basketball hoop, Barbie houses and legos and pirate ships all pushed together to make a giant, impressively realistic sort of town with ports and streets and gardens. There was a massive television with equally large, plush leather couches, thick fleece blankets thrown over the backs. Bean bags, and video games, and surround-sound. And to the left of it all, Logan’s bedroom door, plastered with loving signs made for him by the Dumais children. Stick figure after stick figure with hearts and stars—some of them looked like they were wearing a backwards hat. Leo smiled at the sight, then knocked on the slightly ajar door.

“Tremz?” he called out softly.

There was no sound from within for a second, and then he heard Logan clear his throat. “Ouais. Yeah, come in.”

Leo slid through the door and closed it behind him. Logan looked frozen, back towards him, between the door and his bed. His hands were in fists at his sides, and Leo, only half sure of what he was doing, crossed the room until they were facing each other. He took one of Logan’s hands and uncurled it, and then the other. Logan watched him do it with a glazed expression on his face.

“I’m fine,” Logan said.

Leo just hugged him.

“I’m fine,” Logan said again, voice more hoarse. “I didn’t drink that much.”

“Okay.”

Logan’s shoulders only relaxed after a good minute, and he turned his nose into Leo’s neck and held on.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re fine,” Leo replied.

“Knutty,” Logan whispered, and Leo had a sudden feeling that Logan was going to fall apart right there in his arms.

“What can I do, Tremz?”

Logan pulled back some, but only enough that his cheek brushed Leo’s, the side of his mouth against Leo’s jaw. Leo stopped breathing entirely. This was the most contact like this that he had had in a long time, and Logan was warm and _gorgeous_ , but he was also hurting, and Finn was upstairs with a girl, and Leo didn’t _understand._

“Logan?” Leo whispered.

All Leo could make out from this close, this angle, was that Logan had his eyes closed. If Leo turned his head any more to look, they’d be—

Logan leaned into him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I—no, that’s okay—”

Logan sucked in a sharp breath and then he was turning away, out of Leo’s arms. There was a horrible moment of hanging in a balance of silence.

“We should get back to the party,” was all Logan said after that.

~

“What are you thinking about?” Logan asked, brushing their lips together.

“Christmas,” Leo whispered back.

“Knutty,” Logan’s brows drew together. Seconds after the word was out of his mouth, he was kissing Leo, a little sloppily, hands in his hair. Leo breathed in through his nose and let it fill him up.

“How’s that?” Logan said when they finally broke apart.

“Very purposeful, thanks.”

Logan smiled, looking down at Leo, and then the smile slowly dropped off of his face.

Leo blinked. “What? What’s wrong?”

Logan sighed. He carded his fingers through Leo’s hair, thumb and forefinger messing with the grayish tuft at the front. “Harzy’s going to kill me.”

Leo’s laugh was halted in his confusion. “Why…”

Logan’s mouth twisted a little, like he was biting the inside of his cheek, and then he watched his own fingers twirling the gray streak in Leo’s hair for a moment. When his eyes found Leo’s again, he looked resolute. “I love you.”

Leo thought about Harvard.

He wondered about loving Logan and Finn amid locker room glances and looming dreams of success. Between classes and team dinners and roommates. Late night studying and parties where he would have to watch them pick up girls. He thought of four years of it, instead of a few months.

Leo thought about Christmas.

He thought of Finn, and days in the apartment with him, reading and talking and staying up late. Then, June. Logan’s wound up frame.

Logan was looking at him now, green eyes soft and calm. He knew Leo loved him. Leo supposed he had known Logan loved him. Finn, too. Logan just smiled and kissed his surprised mouth in quick bursts, and then in long, aching strokes that pulled Leo’s heart completely apart like it was merely made of string.

“Mon coeur,” Logan mumbled.

“I love you,” Leo finally managed. The words sounded surprised, although he wasn’t.

“I would have loved you at Harvard,” Logan said softly. “I would love you in, I don’t know—in the arctic. I would love you at war, or stuck on some island together, or I would love you in fucking ancient Rome. I’d love you anywhere, Leo. I love you now. We both do.”

Keys jingled in the door, and Logan smiled, glancing up. Leo was glad that he didn’t hear Finn talking because that meant Alex wasn’t with him and Leo was fairly sure he couldn’t hold any type of conversation right now. Logan whispered the phrase once more into the soft skin of Leo’s jaw that he was kissing.

“I love coming home, wow,” Leo heard Finn sigh out as the door shut behind him. There was a clink that sounded like him throwing his keys onto the counter and then he appeared upside down above Leo, his hands on the couch arm behind Leo’s head. “Hi, guys.”

Logan laughed softly into Leo’s neck. Leo just stared up at him.

Finn looked between them. “What?”

When they didn’t answer, Finn’s face turned worried and he pulled himself around to crouch at their sides, one hand on Logan’s back. “What the fuck, _what_?”

“I…” Leo began.

“Watch this,” Logan said, and then looked at Leo, brushing their noses together. “Love you, Knutty.”

Leo bit his lip. “Love you.”

Finn was quiet for a long moment. Logan looked at him expectantly, Leo sheepishly. Finn’s face seemed frozen. Strangely blank. And then he punched Logan in the arm. Hard.

“ _Ow_ ,” Logan laughed louder.

“Fucking—” Finn shook his head. “Fuck you. We had a _plan_.”

“I had to,” Logan said. “He was just sitting there, not knowing. He was sad.”

Leo hit Logan on the back of the head lightly. “I wasn’t _sad_.”

“But _without me_?” Finn pushed on. “You couldn’t have waited another fucking hour?”

Logan just buried his face in Leo’s neck again, settling himself more firmly on top of him. It left Leo and Finn looking at each other, Leo smiling in a way that felt a little dopey to him, and Finn with his mouth open. He had his glasses on, making his brown eyes reflect the light and turn all sorts of different shades.

“Well, fuck,” Finn said. “This is the most unromantic thing _ever_.”

“No, it’s not,” Logan mumbled.

Finn sent him a glare, even though he couldn’t see. “I’ll get you for this, Tremblay.”

Logan peaked out at him. Leo could feel his eyelashes against his neck. “That sounds fun.”

“Logan,” Finn groaned.

Logan smiled and scraped his teeth against Leo’s neck in a playful nip. It unraveled him all over again. “Don’t you have something you wanna tell Leo?”

Finn’s expression melted some at that. He looked at Leo and took a long, slow breath. He still had his coat on, and the dark wool made his pale skin creamy.

“You had to know,” Finn said softly. Leo thought he could hear a catch of emotion in his voice. “Of course, we were going to tell you, but…you had to know how much we love you.”

Leo nodded. “I…I wasn’t sure, but…Or, I was sure. But it’s not really true until… And you two have known each other so much longer.” Leo sighed. “When Tremz said I was sad. I wasn’t, but I guess that’s been bothering me. I’m…newer. And I hear you guys say it and I…I _love_ hearing you say you love each other. But I also wanted it and I knew I should wait because I’m not, you know. If you weren’t ready, I didn’t want to say it first and, like, make you feel like you had to.”

“Baby,” Finn whispered. He reached out and laced his fingers in Leo’s hair. “I…Me and Tremz, how could we not—Tremz?”

Logan raised his head. “I remember realizing I liked you.”

Finn snorted. “ _I_ remember realizing Logan liked you.” He smirked. “Because I liked that.”

“I’m _talking_.”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“I remember realizing I liked you,” Logan said again. “And I remember almost kissing you, and…Nut, I could never feel like I _had_ to do anything with you. There is no _have to_. It’s all want.”

Leo smiled. “Yeah?”

Finn leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Leo’s cheek and looked at his torso. “Nice sweatshirt.”

Leo bit his lip. “Thanks.”

“You didn’t have to know us then or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Leo let his head fall back against the cushions. With things like these, Finn always seemed to know.

“ _We_ didn’t even know us then, if you think about it,” Finn smiled. “You just had to be the tall as hell, kind, hot ass rookie that suddenly showed up in our lives. Who we didn’t know we needed.” Finn looked up at Logan briefly when Logan took his hand. “We love you,” he said, and looked at Logan, then at Leo. He seemed at serious as Logan had, sure and steady and hoping. “I love you.”

Leo had a hand on each of them, Finn pressing his cheek into his palm. “Love you, Fish.”

The buzzer rang, signaling someone was at the door downstairs.

“Food,” Logan said and rolled off of Leo. He pulled Finn in for a kiss before he went to the door, socks slipping a little on the floor as he went to let the delivery up.

It freed up space for Finn to pull himself between Leo’s thighs and kiss him quiet and warm.

“I love you so fucking much, Nutter Butter,” Finn whispered.

“Me too,” Leo said. Finn smelled like the wind and coming snow, and Leo wanted to warm him right up.

Finn grinned. “I love you and we’re going to the playoffs.”

“Yeah, we are,” Leo pushed Finn’s glasses up his nose.

“And you can do the _splits_.”

Leo snorted. “Is this how your brain works?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded hurriedly with a shrug, looking nothing short of elated.

“Food,” Logan called out, closing the apartment door behind him. “Nutty, allez, or I’m taking all the edamame.”

Finn got up and pulled Leo after him.

~

“Mama?” Leo said into his phone.

“Hi, honey,” Eloise Knut said. Leo could hear the pots and pans in the background and when he closed his eyes he could practically smell the spices cooking. “How are you, baby? I’m just starting dinner. We’ve got all our tickets booked, me and your daddy, we’re so excited! Oh, Wyatt’s just buying all of your boys’ stuff—mostly yours.”

“Picture that,” Leo smiled into the phone. “Wyatt Knut buying hockey merch.”

Eloise laughed. “Our closet’s a Lions’ den, that’s for sure. We’ve got Black, we’ve got Potter—oh and you know how I like that Tremblay.”

Leo pressed a hand over his cheek, grinning so hard they hurt. “Yes, I know.”

“That accent,” Eloise said. “And those _eyes_.”

“Is dad still at work?” Leo said. “I just have some—well, news. Some good—really good news.”

“Better than the playoffs? Damn, honey. Well, yes, Wyatt’s still at the office, but you know him, always home soon. Do you wanna wait, or…”

Leo laughed. “Like you could let me wait after hearing I have news.”

“Well, if you want to!” his mom tapped a spoon on the side of a pan. “I’ll just be here making some stew, minding my own business.”

As if Leo could ever hold out on telling her now that he’d gotten this far.

“Mama—” he said, then cut off. Tears welled up in his throat and he pressed a hand over his eyes.

“Sweetheart? Honey, what is it? Are you—” she paused. “Is…is this about something to do with…you know, the bracelet?”

“Yeah,” Leo managed. “Yeah, mama.”

“Oh, Leo,” she breathed. “Let me turn the stove off.”

Leo laughed wetly, wiping his eyes as he listened to his mom bustle around the kitchen, heard a chair scrape out against the kitchen tiles.

“Okay, I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Leo could picture her there, blonde hair piled high on her head with a clip, strong and lean from her morning runs. He could see the sunlight coming in through the shutters and the radio playing softly in the steam from the food she was cooking.

“It’s—it’s a little more than we’ve ever talked about so stay with me, okay?” Leo said.

“Honey, you could fall in love with a sea turtle and I’d throw you a wedding party.”

“No sea turtles over here, but…”

“ _But?_ ” Eloise said. “Oh, _tell_ me, I’m gonna fall _over_.”

Leo grinned, laying back on his bed. “You were saying you liked Logan Tremblay?”

There was one beat of silence, then two, and then Eloise all but squeaked.

“ _No,_ ” she shouted into the phone and Leo laughed. “Oh my—my _favorite?_ ”

“That’s not all,” Leo said, rubbing a hand over his chest. His heart was pounding.

“Not _all_?”

“Finn O’Hara?” Leo said. “My—

“Your roommate? Oh, _Leo_. Wait…Logan and Finn? When you said more, I wasn’t thinking…”

“Pretty crazy, huh? But yeah.” Leo looked towards his closed door, towards the living room where he knew they were waiting for him. “Logan and Finn, we’re all…Logan moved in and, well, we’re us.”

“Tell me everything.”

Logan was laying on Finn’s chest on the couch when Leo came back into the living room.

Finn’s eyes found his from the TV and he scoffed. “Lover-nut, why you gotta be so pretty when you’ve been crying?”

They made room for Leo to sit down, Logan in the middle and basically throwing his weight into Leo’s side. Leo wrapped an arm around him. “Both of you have called me pretty today.”

“You are,” Logan said.

Finn threw his legs across them. “How’d it go?”

“Really good. My dad wasn’t there, but I’m sure my mom will let it slip before I call again,” Leo laughed. “But really, really good. You’re my mom’s favorite, Tremz.”

Logan whooped and Finn hit the couch.

“Damn.”

“Also, also—” Logan began, already laughing.

“ _No_ , Lo,” Leo tried to cover his mouth.

“Knutty had my jersey and not yours, Finn.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“ _No_ , I—”

“ _Excuse me,_ Leonardonius _Knut_? I’m going to get one of mine right fucking now—”

Leo just laughed, and let Finn wrestle him down to the couch, shaking his head at a smirking Logan.

“—and you’re putting it on—”

“I only had Kasey’s jersey if you must know.”

“ _Kasey?_ ” they said.

“I’m a goalie, guys, what did you expect?”

Finn looked between them. “Is this a joke? Lo. Lo, were you fucking with me?”

Logan tugged lightly on the band of Leo’s sweatpants. “Ouais. But you could still give Leo your jersey if you wanted to.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Be right back.”

Logan laughed and kissed him as Finn climbed over the back of the couch.

Leo loved them, more than he could say, and each time he thought it, he felt brand-new.


	9. part ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hazelnuts!! The final chapter of Coast To Coast! The technical end of the SW universes. I can’t even believe it. Thank you all so much for loving these three boys--and all of my OCs. When I first started writing Sweater Weather, I didn’t expect people to care about the rest of the team. I am so thankful that you do. From me, Leo, Logan, and Finn, thank you, thank you, and bitch ass moves.
> 
> Love, Haz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief panic attack

Finn could relive it when he closed his eyes.

They’d ducked into a dark room at Hogwarts stadium, empty save for some spare equipment. The noise had been loud even from within, or maybe it just rang in Finn’s ears. He’d hoisted the Cup. They’d won on home ice. He’d pressed his lips to Logan and Leo’s cheeks out there—and some others, for good measure—and now all he wanted was to do _this._ Finn had not so much gotten his breath back before he had been kissing them. He could feel Leo and Logan, their hands gripping his uniform just as tightly as he held theirs.

“The _Conn Smyth_ ,” Finn remembered saying into Logan’s mouth. The kisses had been beyond sloppy, and Finn had everything. _The Cup. Logan. Leo._

He had everything. Right then, he didn’t even mind that no one knew it. _He_ knew it. His family knew it. The people that mattered knew it.

Leo’s mouth had dragged up Logan’s neck and met Finn’s in an effort to kiss Logan, too.

“Hat trick,” Leo said. Leo had stripped himself of his goalie pads, and knelt, right there on the rough carpet, long legs jammed between Logan and the door. He had pushed Logan against the shelves and undone Logan’s pants, pulling his jock aside and his spandex, getting at his cock. Logan was already a little hard when Leo took him in his mouth, nose bumping the swell of his jock. When he moved, his jersey rustled against his padded pants, mixing with Logan’s breathing. Logan leaned into Finn’s side, a moan punching out of his mouth.

“Leo—”

“Shh, baby,” Finn said, and turned Logan’s head so that he could kiss him, mumbling into his mouth. He reached down to cup his balls, thumb stroking Leo’s lip. “Kiss me now.”

Logan did, Finn silencing his sounds. Their fingers were tight in Leo’s hair.

Logan had been shaking a little under their mouths. He was half-laughing, half-panting, green eyes bright and pupils blown. He’d whined low in his throat as he came, as they both kissed his neck, fingers in their damp hair. His skin had tasted like the champagne from the locker room, and when Finn kissed Leo, Leo’s mouth had, too—from drinking it out of the Stanley Cup.

_The Cup._

There had been Pascal’s, too, and kisses without having to hide, and clinging clothes in the pool. And then they were home, alcohol filtering out of their systems and still wide awake, at four in the morning, stripping off their clothes for a hot shower. And everything had lulled. Finn thought about Logan’s head on his chest, Leo’s, from behind him, on his shoulder. The hot water pounding around them.

Finn blinked away from the memory and back to the warm light of their bathroom, where he was sitting on the counter now, Gryffindor turned to summer outside and Leo between his legs.

“Hold still,” Leo said.

“I’m _trying_ ,” Finn said. He tapped his heels against the back of Leo’s knees. “Logan’s making me laugh, yell at him.”

Logan held up his hands, one holding his phone. “What? I’m just standing here.”

Leo ducked closer, his fingers gentle on Finn’s jaw as he carefully scraped the last of Finn’s stubble away. Finn hummed when Leo wiped the last of the shaving cream with a warm towel.

“There,” Leo ran a hand over Finn’s jaw. “Done.”

“Perfect, should I do you now?” Finn grinned, moving his hands to Leo’s ass. “Oh, wait—”

Leo flicked Finn’s freshly shaven cheek.

“— _Baby face_.”

“Lo, you’re up,” Leo mocked glared and Finn laughed, pulling him in closer.

“I like baby face,” Finn said, and made a show of biting at the skin of Leo’s jaw with a growl.

“Don’t turn him on,” Logan said, shoving at Finn. “I want this thing off of my face.”

“I’m a little turned on,” Leo said.

Finn kissed Leo’s neck twice before sliding off of the counter, letting Logan take his place.

“That was so hot,” Finn said.

“What?” Leo said, spreading cream onto Logan’s cheeks.

“I don’t know, everything.” The equipment closet, the bathroom at Dumo’s, getting home to their bed. “I was just thinking about the Cup night. It was pretty fucking perfect.”

“Just think about when we have the Cup,” Logan said.

Leo shook his head as he tilted Logan’s chin up with his fingers. “I don’t even want to think about what the thing has been through, it is _not_ going in our bed.”

“We can clean it before,” Finn said and Leo just scoffed.

“When does your plane leave tomorrow?” Logan asked, messing with a piece of Leo’s hair.

“Pretty early,” Leo started on Logan’s other cheek. “I’ll leave for the airport at seven. What about you guys?”

“I go to New York on Thursday, my Cup day is on Friday,” Finn said, looking up as he remembered. “And then I’ll meet Lo at Harvard.” He grinned. “And then we’ll meet you in good o’l _New_ _Aw-leens_ after that for _your_ Cup day, and then to _Canadia_ for Tremzy.”

Logan snorted. “Canadia?”

“I always want to say that because of Canadian. America gives you Americans, but Canada doesn’t give you Canadans.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Shaving cream always looks like it would taste good,” Finn continued, as if he didn’t hear Logan. He reached out and swiped a finger along Logan’s jaw, gathering some of the white foam. “But it really doesn’t.”

“I could try doing it with whipped cream,” Leo said.

Logan just looked between them, bewildered. “Just get this thing off.”

Seeing Leo’s bags by the door did something to Finn’s chest. He knew exactly where he was going, and knew he was coming back, but it caused a thin string of worry to begin to unspool itself in his chest. Hockey wasn’t the securest job in the world, and he knew they were all highly valued by the Lions—they had just won a _Cup—_ but still. Finn worried. He would always worry, especially now. He was in love now. He was locked in.

Leo looked up from counting through his wallet, ID, and printed out ticket.

“Alright,” he smiled. “See you there?”

“Call us when you land,” Logan said. “You have to call us when you land or else I’m gonna, like…”

“He’ll freak out,” Finn said.

Logan smushed Leo’s cheeks with his hands. “I’ll freak out.”

“I’ll text you before the wheels even hit the ground,” Leo said, leaning down for a kiss. “How’s that, Lo?”

Logan leaned into Leo’s body, into the kiss, and Finn _loved_ that. “Okay.”

When the door shut behind him, Logan sighed. “I’m going to be all alone in this apartment until _my_ flight.”

Finn smiled, wrapping his arms around Logan from behind. “That’ll be, like, four hours.”

“Still.”

Finn’s hands traveled down to below Logan’s sweatpants band. He was still warm from being in bed, from taking Leo’s cock that morning. “At least you have something to think about until we’re together again. And then we’ll give Nut something to think about until we get to Louisiana.”

It made Logan smile. “Yeah…”

“Come help me pack,” Finn said and kissed Logan’s neck.

“You suck at packing.”

“I know, that’s why I need help.”

Finn laughed when Logan groaned, but followed him into the bedroom.

~

They were bringing the Cup back to Harvard. Finn had spent the majority of his day with the Cup in New York City. His parents were there, and Alex, and there was a parade. He’d wanted his boys with him, though. And now Logan was _here_ , waiting for him in the summer night heat in front of an already rowdy OKN that was anticipating the Cup’s arrival.

The last time Finn had stood in this driveway, Logan had said goodbye. Finn had pulled over the second he had gotten off of campus because he couldn’t see. Standing there, in front of their old house and holding the Cup, the flashbacks of sitting and crying with his forehead against the steering wheel, feeling like his lungs were trying to burn up, wasn’t exactly welcome.

“Mon coeur,” Logan whispered as he approached Finn. He clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder, a perfectly friendly gesture to any onlookers who couldn’t feel the way his fingers slipped beneath the neck of Finn’s t-shirt. “I know.”

Finn looked at him, flexing his fingers against the Cup’s rim. “I love you, Lo.”

Logan was wearing one of his old Harvard hats, flipped backwards. He had a gray t-shirt on and black shorts that cut just above his knee. His Nikes were ones that he’d had since Freshman year. He looked just like he had then. He looked just as he had when Finn couldn’t have him.

“I love you,” Logan said now.

Most of their old teammates were there, having traveled back just for this, and were already well on their way to drunk. Finn forced himself to push the feelings aside—he was used to doing that in this house. He raised the Cup above his head and shouted along with the rest of them, with Logan. Finn could hear his own heart more than he could hear the shouts of welcome and elation. He could feel the sweat beading down his back and temples more than he could register himself setting the Cup down on a high table, among beer cans. Most of the guys here wouldn’t dare touch it out of bad luck, but they started up a round of _We Are The Champions_ anyway. Finn felt too hot and too cold all at once, looking around at the familiar house. Logan was shaking people’s hands, people were shaking _Finn’s_ hand, and clapping him on the back. He walked around and he was smiling, and laughing. He was handed a drink, and then another, and he was cracking jokes to make others laugh. And something felt like it was blocking part of his throat. What air he could draw was clammy. He had lost Logan about an hour in. The Cup was gleaming on its card table pedestal. It looked too bright. Everything looked a little too bright. He put his drink down.

“Where are the drinks at?” he asked a sandy-haired guy. He needed water.

“Kitchen, man,” the guy grinned. “Knock yourself out, you deserve it.”

Finn looked for Logan, but still didn’t see him.

“Thanks,” he said instead.

The kitchen was only more shouts and bodies, more back slaps. It felt even hotter with the sun completely gone outside, like there was nothing except this house, nothing except this feeling. Most people were too drunk to really talk to him, though. There were girls, too. Girls kissing his cheeks, their hands on the back of his neck—

And there was Logan. He had a bottle of rum in one hand, in the middle of pouring it over some coke and ice, and there was a girl pressed along his side. She had her hand on his chest, twisting his fleur-de-lis pendant in her fingers. Finn could see plainly that Logan was carefully trying to extract his body from hers. He had that slight smile on his face that he got when he was uncomfortable. He set the bottle down when he finished pouring his drink and stepped away, willing to talk, but that was all. There would be pictures, probably.

Finn remembered seeing Logan kissing a girl. He remembered a mouth against his own neck while he watched, and then Logan’s mouth against his, for the first time. He remembered Logan leaving, and he remembered going to sit in the car, waiting for him to come out—and sitting in the pulled over car, leaving Logan for Gryffindor, his stomach churning, memories blurring, he _wanted him and he couldn’t have him and Logan said no—_

Finn stumbled back a step just as Logan looked up. _Harz._ Finn watched Logan’s mouth say the word, but he couldn’t hear him. Finn turned, walking until he found a dark hallway, somewhere near the back of the house with the trash bins and dusty cleaning supplies. His fingers were shaking as he took out his phone. It only rang twice.

“Leo?”

“Hi, Harz,” Leo said. “Sheesh, big party, huh? I didn’t know college parties actually sounded like that.”

“I—” Finn wiped sweat from his forehead, pushing his hair back. He sort of wondered if he was going to pass out.

“Finn?” Leo said, more carefully this time.

“Leo—”

“Hey, sweetheart, hey, what’s wrong?”

Finn blew a breath out, glancing around the corner to make sure he was still as alone as he could get before ducking his head to his chest. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong, I should be having fun. I _tried_ to have fun.”

“Okay,” Leo said. The music was making his voice hard to hear. “That’s okay, is Lo with you?”

“Yeah,” Finn rasped. “I mean, no—I mean, he’s here somewhere.”

“Can you find Lo and then somewhere quiet for a second?”

“What the fuck is _wrong?_ I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Harz, I think—I think it’s just tough on you being back at that house. I was thinking it might be, actually.”

“The house,” Finn repeated.

“Yeah,” Leo said. “Finn, I really want you to find Logan, okay? Logan can help you better than I can right now. Especially now. Okay, sweetheart?”

“Sorry, Knutty, you’re—” Finn dug his fingers into his eyes. “You’re with your family—”

“No, no, no,” Leo said. “I love you. Love you so much. Call me always, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn said. “I’m—”

“Harzy?”

Finn looked up. Logan was standing there, green eyes bright from the street lamps outside.

“Finn, ça va?”

“Lo’s here now,” Finn said into the phone. “Bye, Nut. Love you. Call you later.”

“Love you,” Leo said, and then hung up.

“It was Nut,” Finn said. He swallowed over his dry throat and shoved his phone back into his shorts. He pointed to Logan’s drink. “Can I have some of that?”

Logan glanced behind them, but the hallway was empty. He walked forward and handed Finn the plastic cup, hand between his shoulder blades.

“Harz…” Logan’s voice shifted into concern. “You’re burning up, what’s—”

Finn took a long swallow. It was all too sweet. “I’m just—it’s hot. I’m really thirsty.”

“Let me get you water,” Logan said. “Stay here, don’t move.”

Finn barely had time to set the cup down before Logan was back, cracking open a bottle of water for him. It was slick with condensation, and Logan held it to his lips when it nearly slipped out of Finn’s hand.

“Your heart’s pounding,” Logan said, hand still between Finn’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t know,” Finn said, and finished half of the bottle in one go. Logan’s thumb caught a drop from the corner of his mouth.

“What can I do?”

Finn let his head thunk back against the wall. “I don’t _know_.”

“Okay,” Logan said. “Okay…”

“I’m…” Finn began. He was sorry, he knew he was freaking Logan out. He could see it on his face.

Logan shook his head a little, but was quiet. He moved his palm from Finn’s back to Finn’s neck. It was cool from the water bottle and Finn rolled into it. He looked at Logan, and then reached forward and took the Harvard hat from his head. It made his hair fall forward, dusting gently near his eyes. It eased Finn’s heart.

“I need to breathe,” Finn said, and Logan seemed to know what he meant.

They were suppose to go to the roof. Finn needed air, he needed to not be in this stuffy house anymore, as seeped in hard memories as the carpet probably was in alcohol. But they both paused at the top of the stairs. The door to Logan’s old room was ajar, the one he’d had as a Junior. The year Finn had left.

“I asked about it,” Logan said hoarsely into the silence. “What’s-his-face said the guy living here’s abroad this semester.”

Finn could only nod.

The music from downstairs seemed far away as they walk inside. The bed was in the same place. The dresser, everything. There was the same metal trash bin. The whiteboard above the desk had never even been erased. It still had some guy’s schedule across it. Finn remembered the flight scheduled for Thanksgiving that he always chirped Logan for never erasing.

Finn turned away and only barely quieted the first breath of tears. They surprised him as much as a trip and a fall would.

“Finn,” Logan’s voice came out pained. “Finn…”

“Sorry,” his breaths were hitching too fast for his words. “It’s just a lot—like, looking,” he gestured vaguely to the bed where he’d held Logan for what had been the last time for a long time. A long time. “Looking at it all. Fuck, sorry.” Finn pressed his hand over his eyes, his other arm going around his stomach.

Logan was there in a moment, though, pulling his hands away from him, like tearing a wall down, and he held Finn tightly, pressed up on his toes to wrap his arms around him. Finn clutched him, crying into his neck.

“Lo.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan was crying, too. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to,” Finn began, but he really couldn’t speak. He could feel himself shaking only because Logan was so steady in that moment.

“Yes,” Logan said. “Yes, I do.” Logan pulled back, hands slipping to Finn’s neck and jaw. “I knew you were hurting. And you were hurting more than I was because you were okay with what you wanted. I wasn’t. I—on the phone, after you got to Gryffindor, you were crying.”

Finn shook his head, not to say no, or stop, but just against the onslaught of memories. They ached.

Logan wiped his eyes on his sleeve and then his hands were gentle on Finn again, wiping his wet cheeks. “I knew you were, and I didn’t say anything. I didn’t do anything.”

“It’s—”

“It’s not okay,” Logan said fiercely, then pressed forward and kissed Finn quickly. “It’s not okay. You never stopped being my best friend. Not for a second, and I should have been there, even if it was only as that. We should have talked. Like you wanted to. And I’m—” Logan’s voice broke. “Finn…”

~

Finn’s contact photo was one that Logan had taken of him secretly. In it, Finn was reading, slouched in a library chair across the table from him, his glasses on and his hair messy from a long bus ride, coming home from an away game. Logan had acted like he was on his phone, and snapped the picture, blushing despite himself.

Logan loved that picture.

Now, he could barely look at it.

It popped up, along with Finn’s name.

 _Call me when you get there._ Logan wished he’d never said that. He took his headphones off and pushed his laptop screen down. And stared at his phone. It rang again, and again, and then Logan jolted and picked it up.

He opened his mouth to say something and froze again, breathing through his heartbeats. Maybe it wasn’t Finn, maybe he just wished it was and some robot spam voice was going to—

“Lo?”

_Finn._

“Hello?” Logan managed, which was stupid, as if he didn’t know who it was. That was not how he answered Finn’s phone calls, ever.

“Hey, Lo,” Finn’s voice sounded soft, and so tired. “I’m at the hotel. In Gryffindor.”

“You made it.”

There was another handful of painful seconds, then, “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Logan breathed. “Yeah, good. Good.”

“Meeting some of the guys tomorrow.”

Logan nodded, eyes staring. “They’ll—love you.” The words choked him.

Finn didn’t respond for a long time, but Logan knew he was still there by his breathing. It was…it was like—

“Yeah,” Finn said, finally, and his voice was raspy, barely there. There was a sharp sound of breath.

Finn was crying.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Finn said again, and it was muffled, like he had a hand over his mouth.

Logan had a sudden, horrible image of Finn sitting in a hotel room, all alone, hunched over at the end of a cold bed, cheeks flushed beneath his freckles from tears, hand locked over his mouth so Logan wouldn’t hear.

Logan threw his hat off and pushed his hair off his forehead. He felt too warm. He needed to _respond_. They were just sitting there, on two ends of an invisible line.

“Tremz—” Finn started, and then there was another rush of breath through the speaker, like Finn couldn’t finish the sentence.

And Logan was still stuck, listening. He couldn’t listen to Finn cry. He couldn’t do it.

“Tell me what Black is like,” Logan said. “Call me later, if you want—” Logan clamped his mouth shut, briefly closing his eyes. “I—I’m really proud of you. You know that, though.”

Finn was really, really quiet then, like he’d pull the phone away entirely. Logan put a palm over his eyes. His head hurt. His chest hurt.

“Yeah,” Finn said. “Okay.”

“Bye, Harzy.”

There was an exhale that maybe had a goodbye in it somewhere, and then the line went dead.

Logan lowered his phone from his ear and stared at the screen. The call had lasted all of five minutes.

He clicked it off, closed his computer, and curled into his bed. He fell asleep, _finally,_ with the lights still on.

~

Logan was stroking his hand through the back of Finn’s hair gently. Finn’s breathing had calmed, but he didn’t hold Logan any less tight, bent to tuck his face against Logan’s neck.

“I love you,” Logan whispered. “I loved you then and I love you now.”

Finn whispered it back.

“I’m sorry I pretended. I was scared.”

“I know. I was scared, too,” Finn replied.

He straightened, then, and looked at Logan. His head hurt a little, but he felt clearer. Logan looked ready to pull him back in again, and Finn would have let him—if they were really alone.

“Come to me tonight, okay?” Finn said. His nose was a little stuffed up from crying. “At the hotel. After we’re alone, and we’ll call Peanut, and just—sleep next to me.”

Logan nodded. As if he could do anything else.

“What do you want to do now?” Logan asked.

Finn sniffed, wiped his red eyes, but smiled. “Let’s go downstairs. We have the _Cup_ , and…despite it all, this _is_ where I found one of the loves of my life.”

Logan smiled and let Finn kiss him slowly.

“Let’s go enjoy this.”

“Finn,” Logan said before they left the room. “Tell me if you want to talk about it. Ever. Tonight. I will, I’ll talk about it with you. I don’t want you to feel what you just felt downstairs.”

Finn turned back around and took Logan’s face in his hands, kissing him soundly. “I don’t think that was about you. I think that was about me. You hurt me, and I hurt you,” Finn softened the words with another kiss. “But now we’re what helps each other. Yeah? Some people aren’t that lucky.”

Logan nodded. “Yeah.”

~

Logan knocked on Finn’s door about ten minutes after they had arrived at the hotel. It opened to reveal Finn wearing a gray Gryffindor t-shirt and sweatpants. Logan stood in the doorframe for a minute, socked-toes digging into the hotel carpet.

Finn stepped aside, closed the door once Logan had stepped in, and Logan tucked his fingers up and under Finn’s shirt, resting his cheek against his chest.

“Oh,” Finn laughed a little. “Hi.”

“They have video games on this TV.”

Finn scratched Logan’s scalp lightly, his other hand resting on his hip. “I’d own you, but you’re tired.”

“Non.”

Finn chuckled. “I can hear it in your voice.”

“You smell good.”

“Me?”

Logan nodded. “Like you.”

Finn rested his cheek in Logan’s hair. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“It is,” Logan said. “Let’s call Nut.”

When Leo answered the phone, he was somewhere noisy, but he smiled when he saw the two of them sprawled out.

“Hey, baby,” Finn said. “Partying it up?”

Leo looked between the two of them knowingly and smiled. “I’m glad you two talked.”

Finn laughed. “How’d you know?”

“Logan’s got that look. It’s basically his I-just-scored-a-goal look, but it goes for this, too.”

Logan rested his head on Finn’s shoulder. “How are you?”

Leo looked around. “Good. Just at a family get-together. Eating, celebrating,” he tilted his head in the way Logan loved. “Missing my lover boys. Especially now that I’ve seen you. How are you?”

“Our party was…intense,” Finn wrapped an arm around Logan and kissed his temple. “We’re glad to be chilling, I think.”

Logan nodded, palm over Finn’s heart. “We miss you.”

“We _really_ miss you.”

Leo pushed a hand through his hair. “Well, text me, okay? After you’ve,” Leo snorted. “ _consummated_ the hard talk.”

Logan laughed loudly, jostling Finn. He couldn’t deny that Leo was right. Logan needed that closeness right now. And by the way Finn held him closer at the words, he thought Finn did, too.

“ _Not_ during,” Leo said. “As much as I want it, I’m surrounded by cousins and shit right now.”

“If you’re sure,” Finn grinned.

Leo opened his mouth to respond, when the camera was yanked away from them to reveal a smiling Eloise Knut.

“Hi, boys! Oh, aren’t you two cozy.”

“Hi, Eloise,” Logan smiled. “Ça va?”

“Honeys, we’re so excited to have you coming to stay with us. Leo’s glaring at me for the phone.”

Finn laughed. “We’re excited, too.”

The screen was pulled back to Leo. He was closer now, and half-whispering a rush of words. “Okay, I love you, text me, feel free to send me pictures later, I’ll be all alone in my room.”

Finn touched his fingers to the phone camera, as if to touch Leo. “Love you, Butter.”

“Can’t wait to see you,” Logan leaned in close to the camera. “You look tan already. Fuck.”

Leo grinned, dropped a devastating wink, and hung up.

Finn set his phone down on the bedside table and looked at Logan. They were both quiet for a minute. The overhead light buzzed a little, but other than that, it was just them.

“Should we be cheesy and order champagne?” Finn asked softly, smile teasing.

Logan shook his head. “I don’t want to see anyone but you all night.”

Finn sighed, a sated huff of breath. “Lo.”

Logan reached up to brush his fingers along Finn’s jaw. “Viens ici.”

Finn didn’t seem to need a translation. He came, leaning forward slowly to brush their lips together. He stopped with a gentle laugh.

“Quoi?” Logan said, tilting his chin forward to press his mouth against Finn’s cheek.

“Why does it feel like I’m kissing you for the first time?” Finn murmured.

Logan looked at him, pulling back only enough to do it. Finn’s eyes were still closed, dark eyelashes ending it a lighter, reddish blond color. He opened them then, looking back at Logan. Logan pushed Finn’s hair away from his eyes, a little long with the flurry of the playoffs, and smiled.

“It sort of does, yeah. Better than our actual first kiss.”

“No, I love our first kiss,” Finn eased Logan back into the pillows and crawled over him. “Knocked my fucking socks off.”

“I saw you with that girl,” Logan said, pushing his hands under Finn’s t-shirt. “I don’t know, I just…I couldn’t let you go. We had just pulled that all nighter, remember?”

“I thought about that today,” Finn said. “When I was…freaking out, I don’t know. And of _course_ I remember,” Finn bent to press a kiss to Logan’s neck. Logan’s eyes slipped closed at the feeling.

“We made coffee at, like, three in the morning,” Logan whispered, holding Finn closer. His skin was warm, his mouth familiar. “We were in the kitchen.”

“I said you put too much sugar in your coffee,” Finn moved to the other side of Logan’s neck, kisses wet and loving.

Logan smiled at the memory, brows drawn together as he felt Finn’s teeth against his skin. “And I said,” Logan pushed Finn’s shirt up further, his other hand going to his thick red hair.

Finn laughed into his skin. “You said, _I’m sweet, Harzy._ ” Finn drew back, then, eyes bright. “And I said, _yeah, you are._ ”

“And you were standing right here,” Logan said, and tightened his thighs around Finn’s hips.

Finn dropped back to a whisper again. “And I swear to God, I almost kissed you.”

“I wanted you to.”

“I wanted you to want me to.”

“And then I went and left you in that room at the party.”

“You don’t get to fault yourself for those things,” Finn said. “Okay, baby, listen to me.”

Logan let Finn pull him into a sitting position, let him pull him into his lap. Finn lifted Logan’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room, and then picked up his fleur-de-lis pendant and kissed it, then kissed where it rested on Logan’s chest.

“Fucking girls touching this thing all night,” Finn grumbled, and Logan watched him kiss it a few more times with a smile before looking up.

“I love you. I love you and it’s okay now. It’ll take time, but it _is_ okay,” Finn smiled when Logan kissed the words in his mouth. “I love you so fucking much, it’s insane.”

Logan kissed Finn’s lower lip gently and let it bounce back into place. “I’m never going to leave you like that.”

“I forgive you,” Finn whispered. “Can you forgive me?”

Logan paused. “What do I have to forgive you for?”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Takes two to tango.”

Logan shifted. “Finn…”

“We went through it. Let me love you instead of us punishing ourselves for being, you know. Scared.”

Logan tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Finn’s neck. “You’re so smart,” Logan said. He watched as Finn played with the necklace again, letting it rest against his palm. “I wish people who think they know you knew that.”

Finn let the pendant go and finally kissed him. Logan felt the silver fall against his chest. He tightened his grip around Finn’s neck as Finn eased him back into the pillows, mouth all heat and insistence.

“This could be our first kiss that we’ve forgiven ourselves for,” Finn said.

Logan kissed Finn again. “Yes.”

“You get quiet when you know I’m right.”

“You get loud.”

Finn laughed into their next kiss, and Logan did, too, and Logan liked that the best.

“Love you,” Finn said softly. His eyes were happy, and if Logan was still worried about him from earlier, it was gone with that look. He could feel Finn’s cock through their sweatpants, could feel his heart when he pressed his lips to his neck.

Logan stroked his hands down Finn’s broad back. He grabbed the hem of Finn’s shirt and pushed it up until Finn himself had to sit up, tugging it over his head. He was pale, and a little burnt at his neck and biceps from parading the Cup around New York in the summer. Logan had to sit up and kiss the pink skin.

“I got burnt,” Finn said.

“No kidding,” Logan huffed out a laugh, but he kept his kisses tender. “Is this what love is? I find it cute that you got sunburned?”

“Yep,” Finn smiled. “It’s also wanting to get fucked by your sunburned lover.”

“Well, yeah,” Logan tilted his head up, arms around Finn’s hips. “I thought that was obvious.”

Finn laughed and rocked back onto the bed so he could get his pants off, but Logan beat him to it, lunging forward and bracketing him in with his arms.

“Oh, hi,” Finn said. “You wanna do it for me?”

“Yes,” Logan said, and bent to press his lips to Finn’s chest. He kissed down the center, then over to one hip, and then the other. He rubbed Finn through his sweatpants, heart quickening at the glimpses of the trail of red hair he got, leading down to his hard cock. He rubbed the heel of his palm along Finn, the material of his sweatpants dragging taut. Finn let out a breath, head falling back on the mattress for a moment before he reached to tangle a hand in Logan’s hair.

“I used to think about you all the time when I got off,” Logan said, and pulled Finn’s sweatpants down just enough to mouth right above his cock. “Even when you were just across the room in your bed.”

Finn smiled, then pulled a lip between his teeth. “I’m pretty sure we heard each other more than a few times.”

Logan remembered it well. The soft shifting of sheets in the dark, Finn’s short pants of breath, and himself plumping up in response. Hearing Finn like that had been as much frustrating as it had been a relief. Logan remembered pressing his cheek into his pillow, trying to keep himself silent when he could tell the exact moment Finn was about to come, and the moment when he did. It was like being able to tell when Finn was going to pass to him, or score. There was the sharp intake of breath, his hand froze, and then he would make a single, soft noise, and pick up his pace again. One night, when the moon had been bright and Logan had been facing the right direction, he’d been able to watch Finn’s chest heave with it, pale in the milky light.

He didn’t have to be quiet now, and he could look all he wanted.

Logan pulled Finn’s sweatpants down and wrapped a hand around his cock. He looked up at him as he wrapped his lips around the head and then closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt Finn suck in a breath, felt his thumb brush over the delicate skin under his eye.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” Finn said softly. “ _Oh_ —”

Logan sunk down further, hollowing his cheeks and relishing on the heat that spilled on his tongue. He got his knees under him more, cock throbbing with each brush of his own thigh, so he could raise to suck just the head into his mouth, then lower, just for a moment, until his lips brushed Finn’s balls. He pulled back and off for air and smiled a little, cheeks flushed. Finn had his head tilted back, his mouth open, panting with the brush of Logan’s throat.

“You’re so good,” Logan said, and sucked Finn down again. Finn moaned, hips pushing into Logan’s mouth. Logan sputtered a little but hooked his arms under Finn’s hips when he went to pull back and kept him there, bobbing his head faster.

“ _Logan_ ,” Finn’s voice was tight, his name ending with a loud punch of breath. “Lo, baby, oh god.”

Logan pulled off with a gasp and leaned down to lick at Finn’s balls, taking one into his mouth, then the other. His cock was making a mess inside his own sweatpants as he took Finn down again. He was a warm, solid weight on his tongue, and Logan wanted him _inside_. Logan sucked hard once more, then looked up at Finn.

“Fuck me,” Logan said. “Harzy.”

Finn’s arms looked a little shaky as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and when Logan laughed, Finn slapped his chest before pushing him onto his back.

“I love you,” Finn said, and hovered above him. He was on his forearms so that his hands could stroke through Logan’s hair, and his kisses were open-mouthed and sloppy. “Oh, I love you.”

Finn was dripping on Logan’s thighs, darkening the material of is sweatpants.

Logan reached blindly in the direction of the bedside table. “Lube.”

“Let me get it, I’ll get it,” Finn was breathless, pink from his cheeks to his neck.

Logan let Finn roll away, and brought his ankles up to kick off his sweatpants. On the way back down, Finn was back and he caught Logan’s ankles, grinning as he pulled them to rest on his shoulders.

“This is new,” he said.

Logan laughed. “Kinda hot, too.”

Finn tilted his head to kiss along one of Logan’s calves. He bit lightly at the muscle on the inside of his knee.

“Didn’t know I had a thing for jocks, but…” Finn ran his palm over the swell of Logan’s ass appreciatively. “Between Leo and you…okay, then.”

“Hm,” Logan hummed, pressing his calves down on Finn’s shoulders to lift his ass up towards him. His cock was a dark, neglected red against his stomach. “You look so good, c’mon.”

“Keep telling me I’m good and I might just come.”

“Non, don’t.”

Finn pushed his hips forward so that the wet tip of his dick dragged messily against Logan’s entrance. “ _Non_?”

Logan’s eyes slipped closed and his grin felt a little drunk. “Harz.”

Finn smiled, kissed the inside of Logan’s ankle, then wrapped his arms around Logan’s legs to keep them there while he clicked open the lube. “Okay, here we go.”

Logan settled back into the pillows. “I used to pretend it was you when I did this to myself.”

Finn’s fingers worked slowly and Logan bit his lip.

“When?” Finn’s voice came softly.

“Shower,” Logan said. “Sometimes—sometimes at night. With you right there. My stupider decisions.”

“I knew it,” Finn said, and twisted his fingers just so, making them both smile when Logan let out a low moan.

“Accidentally said your name once.”

Finn’s gaze snapped to his, his fingers stilling. Logan could remember it almost perfectly. The blood-chilling dread that had followed after he’d let the word slip into their small room. _Finn_.

“Did you,” Logan curled his fingers over Finn’s thighs, voice dropping. “Did you hear me?”

Finn’s nod was slow, and his voice even softer. “Yeah.”

And then Finn was leaning forward, Logan’s legs falling against his sides so that they could press together.

“Say my name now,” Finn whispered.

Logan’s breath hitched as he felt the head of Finn’s cock at his entrance. “Finn.”

“Say it again,” Finn’s mouth dragged up his neck, and Logan still didn’t know what it was about that. It made him crazy.

Logan clutched at him. “Finn.”

Finn pressed inside him slowly, and Logan didn’t need him to ask again.

“Finn,” Logan’s voice rose, and then broke over his name as Finn drew back and then into him again, and again.

“This is what I pictured when I heard you,” Finn murmured, shoving their hips together in slow, long rocks. “God, Logan.”

Logan wound his legs and arms around him. His palms slipped on Finn’s slick back. Finn smelled like sweat and himself. Logan had fallen asleep to that scent on bus rides when he couldn’t touch him, he scored goals to that scent when Finn, soaked with sweat and adrenaline, would crash him into the boards. Logan heard himself make some sort of broken sound, because Finn was going to be all over him after this, inside of him.

“I love you, Lo,” Finn said, arms around Logan’s back and shoulders, his knees against his hips. Finn fucked like he never needed to stop, like they were wound together so tightly they’d never separate.

“I love—” Logan’s back arched up against Finn on its own when Finn jammed his prostate. “ _Ah—”_

His cock ached with every brush of Finn’s chest against his own, until Finn finally reached between them and wrapped a hand around him. Logan’s breathing hitched and his eyes felt suddenly wet.

“I love you.”

Finn forgave him. Finn forgave him.

Logan held on tighter, finding Finn’s mouth with his own, and said it again. “I love you.”

Logan came between them suddenly. Finn licked into his slack mouth, but Logan pressed him closer when he stilled, moving to pull out.

“Non, stay,” Logan panted, voice pitching up at the end of his word, then giving out as his orgasm shook through him. “Stay.”

Finn stayed, smiling. “You’re never one-and-done, are you?”

Logan’s smile felt delirious. “Good thing I have two of you— _fuck,_ do that again.”

Logan’s fingers tangling into Finn’s sweaty hair, and they kissed as Finn rocked into Logan gently.

“Think about when we’re all together again,” Finn whispered.

“Stay,” Logan said.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stay.”

“Shh, baby,” Finn whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. His movements were gentle, and small enough so they were never apart. “I’m here.”

Logan’s cock dripped steadily between them as Finn brushed his prostate over and over, and Logan felt wound tight and boneless, all at once.

“Oh, Lo,” Finn groaned, and flexed his hips into Logan harder.

Logan kissed Finn’s neck, teeth scraping into his skin. Logan felt surrounded by him.

“I’m coming,” he found himself saying, because it felt like he still was. Finn’s cock was rubbing up consistently against his walls, and his own cock was red in the tacky pool of come on his stomach. Logan could hear himself panting for breath. His muscles still felt tight, his toes curled against Finn’s calves. He groaned, head falling back against the pillows instead, pushing himself up against Finn’s cock, heavy inside of him.

“Logan,” Finn’s voice was shaky. “Lo, I’m gonna—” he said, and then wet heat filled Logan up. Finn fucked in one more time and stayed there, forehead pressed to Logan’s.

The heat that tore through him made him dig his nails into Finn’s back. Finn was making soft noises as his cock pulsed, and Logan could feel some drip down between his thighs.

Finn was stroking his hair back from his forehead, sweaty and hot, and kissing his jaw. Logan tucked himself against Finn. He was too big, too broad, really, but Finn covered him up with his body, kissing him and all but melting them together. Finn pressed in one last time with a low sound, and then fell against Logan’s chest. They breathed hard against each other in the aftershock, kissing slowly, languidly.

Finn pulled out when he was too sensitive, and Logan rolled them over, thigh thrown over Finn’s hips to kiss him some more. He kissed Finn’s cheeks, and his neck, and every part of skin he could reach without having to pull away. He left marks, smudges that said he had been there—even if no one else would know. He would know. He would be proud, and he would be happy.

Finn, unusually, melted back against the sheets and let Logan do as he wanted. He lay back when Logan told him to. When Logan went to the bathroom and cleaned them up. When Logan came back, pulling the covers over them and laying on his back, it was Finn’s head against his chest and Logan’s hand stroking through his hair.

“Today,” Finn began, and then hesitated. “Today freaked me out.”

“I know, I could tell,” Logan said. “You’re allowed to be freaked out. You’ve watched me and Leo both freak out and been there for us. Let us be there for you. What can I do?”

Finn’s fingers were fidgeting with Logan’s necklace. “I think I’ll be okay. I just didn’t know that would happen.” Finn raised his chin to look up at him. “We’ve come a long way from hard nights,” he smiled. “Not to say there won’t be more but…”

Logan cupped his cheek. “We can talk to each other. We can say that we love each other.”

Finn smiled, just a little. “Says the boy who hates talking.”

Logan smiled, too, leaning in to brush their lips together. “Yeah, but I love hearing you talk. And read. And moan my name—”

Finn tilted his chin up to kiss some more before pulling Logan more firmly against him.

“We get to see Nutter tomorrow.”

Logan hummed. “Think he just walks around naked because it’s so hot?”

Finn snorted. “Probably not. It’s a nice thought though.”

“Thinks he has a million bookshelves?” Logan smiled at the thought, of Leo curled up in his childhood room, of Leo showing them everything he had ever loved before he loved them.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Yeah. What did he say when you called him?”

“Told me to find you,” Finn raised his head. “Listen, I didn’t call Leo because I didn’t think you could help. I just…I need him just as much as I need you.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Logan hushed him. “I’m the same. And also I’m…I don’t know how to say it other than, I was part of the problem.” He kissed Finn softly. “I know.”

“Okay,” Finn said, and pressed back against Logan, nose against his neck. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Logan just held him tighter. “I won’t.”

~

They were both groggy from the plane. Logan had his headphones around his neck and his hat shoved into the elastic side pocket of his backpack.

“I can feel the humidity already,” Logan said. “Where’s Nut?”

Finn took out his phone. “He can’t exactly get through security. Arrivals, probably. I texted him that we landed. He didn’t—oh, he said he’s walking from parking now.”

Logan jumped once, keeping in pace with Finn. “I want him. How long do you think we’re going to be surrounded by family? Not that I don’t love them but fuck.”

“Stop it, you’re getting me going.”

Logan sent him a sleepy smile as they followed the signs to arrivals.

And there Leo was, standing in a t-shirt and shorts with a backwards hat on—not Lions colored, as if that would help him not get recognized if someone knew what they were looking for. His sunglasses were folded into his shirt and he was searching the crowd in his careful way.

“Oh, fuck me,” Logan heard Finn breathe.

Logan gave Finn a small shove. “C’mon, let’s see how close we can get before he sees us.”

Not very close. A second later, Leo was grinning at them. They walked forward quickly and stopped right in front of him. Logan’s heart was pounding.

“Hi,” Leo sounded breathless.

Their hugs weren’t what they would have been away from prying eyes, but Finn clutched Leo as hard as he could, whispering in his ear.

“We missed you so much. So fucking much.”

Logan watched them for a moment and then Leo was turning to him.

“Hi, Tremz.”

Logan wanted to kiss him, wanted to curl his fingers under his shirt to the small of his back where he was always warmest. Instead, he let Leo pull him in for a quick hug.

“Flight was okay?” Leo asked, and took their suitcases from them. When they looked at him, he laughed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Logan said softly, and he and Finn shared a look as they watched Leo lead the way outside. They loved him.

Logan froze after they stepped out of the airport. He held his hands up, as if testing for rain.

“Are—” he began, then looked up. “Are we under a heater?”

Leo laughed. “No. That’s NOLA for you.”

“Oh god,” Logan said faintly.

Finn, however, walked right into the sunshine and tilted his head up. “I will never be cold again.”

“You’ll get sunburned, though,” Logan grumbled.

“Aw, Harz,” Leo said, then more softly, “Love you. C’mon, boys, car’s this way.”

Leo lead the way towards the parking lot, and walked ahead a little when he got out his keys and his car lit up.

Logan felt his steps slow, and Finn’s beside him.

“Leo—Leo drives a Jeep,” Finn said softly to Logan.

“Leo drives a Jeep,” Logan repeated.

“I’m…”

“Yeah.”

The top was open to the air, windows down. Leo swung the suitcases into the trunk, and Logan watched his muscles move beneath his shirt.

“I _want_ …” he grumbled and Finn laughed, squeezing the back of his neck.

The moment they were in the car, Leo in the driver’s seat with Finn beside him, Logan leaned forward from the back and wrapped his arms around Leo the best he could, burying his nose into the place where his curls fanned out around his ears. Logan hummed, pressing kiss after kiss there.

“Tremz, you’re killing me here,” Leo laughed, then turned his face, shaded by the car and some thick trees, and let Logan kiss him. The angle was awkward, and Logan knew he was using way too much tongue, but Leo melted back into his seat for it. Finn reached forward to put a hand on his neck.

“You _are_ tan,” Finn said. “How do you _do_ that?”

Logan had a sudden urge to see where the sun hadn’t reached.

“Okay, okay,” Leo laughed between kisses. “Let me get us out of here.”

Logan just dipped his head down a little farther and nipped at Leo’s neck, just over Finn’s fingers.

“ _Tremz_ ,” Leo said, leaning into it.

“D’accord,” Logan said, and sat back. “That’ll be okay for now.”

“Well, don’t I get a snack before dinner, too?” Finn said, and then pulled Leo in and kissed him—albeit more gently than Logan had.

“Hi, Butter,” he smiled.

“My name is just slowly devolving into food products,” Leo smiled. “Hi.”

Leo unfolded his sunglasses and slid them on, pushing the button to start the car. “Ready?”

“So fucking ready,” Finn said, and put his sunglasses on, too.

Logan tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the overwhelming heat sink in. “Allez.”

Leo’s house was bright and large, all creams and whites. There were thick, white columns, and the entire front was framed by two turreted, oriel windows. There was a gate, and then oak trees, cypresses and small white flowers that cascaded over the porches and steps.

“Well Jesus,” Finn said, standing up a little in his seat. “ _Not_ what I was expecting.”

Leo glanced up at him as he pulled through the round about. “No?”

“I mean…” Finn laughed. “I don’t know.”

“C’est très beau,” Logan said, pushing himself up using the back of Leo’s seat. “Fuck me, it’s hot.”

Leo turned the car off. “Let’s get out of the sun. I’m sure my mom—”

“There they _are!_ ”

They looked up to one of the great, wooden doors opening. Eloise and Wyatt stepped out, Wyatt more calmly than his wife. Eloise was waving to them with both arms.

“Yep,” Leo laughed. “C’mon.”

“Oh, Finn,” Eloise said when they climbed the porch steps and into the shade of the overhang. “You won’t last a second in this sun, honey, let’s get you inside.”

Finn smiled. “Yeah, sunscreen is big in my family.”

“Logan,” Eloise smiled and hugged him, too. “I’ve got some iced tea and lunch all ready.”

Logan stared up at the entrance hall, all high ceilings and clean tiles and dark wood. There were shawls hanging on hooks by the door, mingled with leaning hockey sticks. Logan recognized Leo’s favorite Nikes. He was suddenly very aware that Leo _lived_ here. It was sort of like getting used to coming home to him everyday. But this was Leo’s, and it had been Leo’s for years and years. Logan wanted to walk through every room and look for little signs of him.

“We have the dining room, sure,” Wyatt smiled, gesturing to it. “But, I don’t know, we always liked the kitchen better it being just the three of us and all. Come on through, boys.”

“We’ll eat, and then you can take showers or a nap or whatever you want,” Eloise said.

 _Oh, yeah,_ Logan thought. _Whatever we want._

“This looks amazing,” Logan said as they walked into the kitchen.

The table was half surrounded by chairs, and half by a curved window seat in one of the oriel windows. The table itself was laden with pressed, pork paninis, along with what looked like creamy side dishes, and vegetable salads.

“Thank you, Tremzy,” Eloise’s smile was wide. “You all sit down, me and Wyatt’ll get the silverware and the pie.”

It was cool inside and Logan let out a breath when he scooted into the window seat after Finn had, and then Leo. He watched them smiling at each other as Leo put two sandwiches on Finn’s plate and poured him some tea. It made Logan smile, too. He was about to reach for the sandwiches when Leo turned to him.

“You want two, too?” Leo said softly. His accent sounded stronger, maybe from being around family.

Logan nodded, feeling helpless and in love. “Yeah, sure.”

“You want tea?”

“Ouais.”

“You two okay? You’re all quiet.”

Logan looked at Finn, who laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better in my life,” Finn said.

“Well—good,” Leo said.

Logan glanced at where Leo’s parents were coming back over.

“We’ll tell you later.”

The food was delicious, but what Finn really loved was how, when they were done, Leo helped bring all of the plates over and then began silently sort of trying to _wave_ them out of their seats and towards the main staircase.

“Alright, well, see you boys, then,” Wyatt laughed. “Leo, I don’t want you to have the boat out too late, so keep that in mind.”

Eloise smiled. “Oh, they have time. It’s a _big_ house, don’t worry about anything.”

“ _Mama_ ,” Leo said. “And dad, you just ruined the surprise!”

Wyatt whistled. “Oh, damn, sorry…”

“We’ll be over at the Bailey’s next door for drinks, okay? See you boys when you get back,” Eloise said.

Leo groaned and took one of both their hands, pulling them towards the stairs. “Okay, okay, we’re going now.”

Finn sent Eloise a last grin, which probably didn’t thwart her ideas at all, and let Leo pull him away.

They climbed the stairs too close together, their feet barely missing each other.

“This house is so cool,” Logan said. “I see why you miss it. It feels like home.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, eyeing the bookshelves that lined the hallway they were going down, caught in dusty light between windows. “I like it here.”

And they were finally alone.

Finn used Leo’s hand to pull him into his chest, and kissed him hard. Leo sighed into it, and Finn felt Logan at their sides a moment later.

“Leo,” Logan urged, and then Finn was watching them kiss. It was like breathing.

“Missed you two,” Leo panted when Logan finally let him go. “Jesus.”

They stood there between the sun streaks coming through the window, swaying a little together.

“Lo, do you want to take your shower?”

Logan raised his head from Leo’s chest and looked up at him. “What?”

Leo nodded his head in what Finn assumed was the direction of the nearest bathroom. “You take showers after you go on planes.”

Logan’s expression went soft.

“You can,” Leo said. “But then we’re going out.”

Logan’s eyebrows drew together. “Out?”

“Yeah,” Leo’s smile was slow and he began tugging them down the hall. “I wanna show you guys stuff. Take you out to dinner.”

“But I haven’t seen you in…” Logan asked. “And I need to go out into public right away?”

“Not that we won’t have time for that,” Leo stopped in front of a door. “But that can happen at dinner. You think I’m not dying, too?”

“At dinner,” Finn repeated, then looked at Logan. “He says we can have sex at dinner, Leo, how the hell can we have sex at dinner, _where_ are you taking us?”

Leo grinned and sat up. “You’ll see. Lo?”

“I don’t want to shower, I want to have sex at dinner apparently,” Logan said, then pulled Leo closer. “I just want to be with you.”

Leo toured them all around, drove them through wide and narrow streets, watched as Logan purchased some sort of rum-filled, sugary drink that Logan forced Finn to take a sip of. There were beads hanging from trees, colorful and glinting in the sunlight.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky, the heat receding a little, when they pulled up to the docks.

It made Leo golden as he pulled two coolers from the trunk, and then walked them down the boards. Logan couldn’t look away.

“Here she is,” Leo grinned, and gestured towards a small motorboat, glossy white with wake-boards hooked to the top, and leather seats. “Our restaurant for the night.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Finn said. “I see.”

“Sex on a boat,” Logan nodded.

“ _Dinner_ on a boat,” Leo said.

Logan walked forward and wrapped his arms around him. “ _You_ on a boat.”

Leo smiled before climbing carefully aboard and setting the coolers down by the steering wheel. “C’mon.”

Finn gave Logan a little shove as he was climbing into the boat, but laughed when Logan flinched, holding tightly onto his shoulders.

“Mais, non!” Logan laughed as they jostled each other onto the slightly more solid ground. He shoved him back once they were on firm footing. “ _Harz._ ”

Finn laughed and fell back onto one of the leather seats, warmed by the sun. “Now I see, we’ll be in the surrounded by water. If some type of water police catches us, is that bad?”

“ _Water police?_ ” Leo laughed. He sent Logan a soft smile when Logan began helping him untie the ropes and bring the buoys in.

Finn grinned. “Well, now you’re both going on sailor on me. Untying rope.”

Leo snorted and threw a loop of his rope over Finn’s head, pulling until it pulled Finn’s neck forward lightly.

“Sailor, huh?”

Finn smiled lazily up at him. “Yeah.”

Logan wished they were out on the water already, so he could kiss Leo like he wanted to, but instead he settled for helping him push the boat away from the docks while Leo started the engine. He’d flipped his sunglasses down over his eyes, and Logan followed.

“You’ve been on a boat before, Tremz,” Leo said when Logan came to stand beside him at the wheel. Leo was perched on the top of the chair, long legs stretching down to the ground. He looked relaxed and happy.

“Yeah, at home. My friend had one growing up. We’d go out on the lake in the summer. Fish sometimes, or swim.”

They were pulling away from the land, and every second made Logan happier. The wind picked up with the engine until they were flying. Finn shouted over the roar and Logan looked back, squinting in the sun as he tried to smile for the phone Finn was holding up. He probably looked stupid, but he didn’t care. Because now the docks were small, the shore was far away, and he could push against Leo’s side. The wind was cool, and Leo’s chest through his t-shirt was sun-warmed. Logan pressed his nose against him. He smelled like the sun, too. Leo kissed his forehead, one hand on the wheel, and one around Logan’s back. Logan hoped Finn was taking a picture of this, too. Logan had never really hoped for pictures before.

“Love you,” Leo said, voice close to his ear to be heard.

Logan tilted his head against Leo’s chest and reached out to trace the muscles in his forearm that flexed as he steered the boat.

“Love you, too,” Logan replied.

Leo smiled and drew the speed down until the motor was a steady bubble, and the heat warmed the goosebumps on Logan’s arms from the wind.

“This is nice,” Finn sighed and Logan looked back to see him sprawled over a flat, padded area at the back of the boat, eyes closed.

There was some type of board walk in the distance, but mostly they were shaded by a ring of gnarled looking trees that made a U-shaped little cove. Leo dropped anchor, and they had it all to themselves. The sun was lower but still hot, and Leo pulled out a canopy from somewhere among the equipment above, pinning to the sides of the boat so that it stretched like a tent above them. It offered shade. Seclusion.

“Pre-dinner swim, what do you think?” Leo asked before stripping off his shirt.

“What?” Finn sat up. “I didn’t wear—”

The words died in his mouth, though, when Leo, practically smirking, undid the buttons of his shorts next. Logan felt his pulse jump at the sound of Leo slowly pulling his zipper down.

“Oh,” Finn said, then laughed.

“Yeah?” Leo asked.

“Ouais, ouais,” Logan said. “ _Leo_.”

Leo grinned and reached for Logan again, pulling his t-shirt over his head for him, then leaning down for a kiss, hands on Logan’s chest.

“I’m just having fun imagining you planning this,” Logan heard Finn say. “‘I’m gonna get Finn and Logan on my _boat_ , and then I’m gonna get them _naked,_ in the _water,_ and then I’m gonna feed them _dinner._ ’”

“You’ve never been skinny dipping before, Fish?” Leo said, pulling away, eyes lingering on where Logan was kicking off his shorts, too.

“Nope,” Finn said, rolling onto his back to push his shorts off before standing and ridding himself of his shirt. “But I’m extremely open to it. Sunscreen. I need sunscreen.”

Leo walked forward and wrapped his arms around Finn, tucking his hands right into his briefs to cup his ass. “Sun’s never seen this, huh.”

“First time for everything,” Finn said after a moment, and kissed Leo soundly as he pushed his briefs down.

Logan, to his own surprised, didn’t feel exposed standing there naked on Leo’s boat. The sun was orange, low enough to turn the clouds pink, and it dappled through the trees, making the water look smooth and inviting. He put one foot on the side of the boat and looked over. He could see the bottom, sandy and rocky, but it was deep enough to jump.

“I’m dating a couple of Greek gods,” Finn sighed. “Fuck, Tremz, you look like one of those statues. My own Patroclus and Achilles.”

Leo laughed. “Who does that make you?”

Finn looked into the water, too, before stepping up onto the padded back he was dozing on before. “Apollo, come to crash the party.”

And he jumped, making the boat rock.

Leo pressed up behind Logan, all skin on warm skin. “Ça va?”

“This heat’s gonna kill me,” Logan grinned, looking back and up at him. “Allez.”

Finn surfaced, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Come on, it’s perfect here.”

Leo pressed up and over the side of the boat like a jump over the boards, before tucking himself neatly into a canon ball and giving Finn a face full of salty water.

“Come on, Lo!”

Finn and Leo looked up at him, and Logan could barely believe it all.

Logan didn’t jump into anything except fights. Throwing the gloves down was easy. There were time limits to the consequences, and they were never anything more than a few minutes. Everything else—who knew what would happen. Logan wasn’t a jumper. Finn was. Finn always had been. While Logan watched and waited and thoughtand _didn’t,_ Finn loved and went and acted and _did_. And Leo…Leo jumped more than anyone gave him credit for. Logan hadn’t been eighteen when he got to the NHL, and he didn’t know how he would have turned out if he had been.

“It’s super nice,” Leo called up.

Finn splashed the water. “C’mon, baby.”

Logan smiled, looking down at them, and jumped. The water was beyond relieving. The salt stung his eyes a little, but it felt good, in the way salt water did. Logan knew it would dry on his skin later and feel even better. When he came up and shook the water from his eyes, Finn had dived down to touch the bottom and Leo was smiling at him.

“Nice?”

Logan pushed forward until he could wrap his arms and legs around Leo. He felt—clingy, he guessed. Since being apart. He could feel every part of Leo against him and Leo made a pleased sound.

“Very,” Logan said.

Leo let them float for a minute before they sank under the water again. Leo kissed him, surprising Logan with his eyes closed, and Logan had to come up for air and to laugh.

Finn floated beside him, the sky darkening a little and revealing the first of its stars. Logan looked up at the anchored boat, and thought about how they had all night.

“The Cup arrives tomorrow,” Finn said as they floated together.

Leo grinned. “Crazy. They’re throwing a parade for me. I think it’s gonna be insane.”

“You deserve all the parades,” Finn said.

Leo rolled his eyes but smiled. “I just wish…” he looked between them.

“You deserve that, too,” Logan said. “Whenever it comes.”

Leo’s smile was still happy, if not wistful. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Logan said. “And I mean _here_ here, but also…here.”

“Better start believing it,” Finn tread closer and pulled Logan back against him. Logan laughed, but it was true. He _did_ feel like he was starting—starting everything anew.

 _This could be the first kiss we forgive ourselves for,_ Finn had said.

And—Logan did. He forgave. He loved them.

They climbed up the ladder at the back of the boat a while later, limbs tired from racing and treading water, and Leo pulled towels out for them from under a seat. They were big and well-loved, and Logan got as much water out of his hair as he could before draping it over the front seats to dry and stepping back into his underwear.

“Just three naked dudes on a boat,” Finn said absentmindedly as he pulled his shorts back on. “It’s getting dark.”

“That’s why we have these,” Leo said and produced two lanterns and a few candles from another compartment that Logan hadn’t noticed. He hooked the lanterns to the ceiling and turned them on. They bathed everything in a soft, yellow light.

“Hungry?” he asked while lighting the candles.

“ _Yes_ ,” Finn sighed. He grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him down onto one of the seats, gathering him against his chest. Logan sunk back into it.

“Hey, Lo, smile,” Finn said, and then he had his phone out, camera flipped to show them. Finn ducked so that their cheeks were pressed together and pressed a palm over Logan’s heart. With Finn’s chest pressed to his back, Logan could feel Finn’s. They both looked sun-tanned and, even to himself, deliriously happy.

“Tremz, can you pull that part out there? It’s like a little table from the back just beside you.”

Logan leaned forward and found the plastic divot that Leo was gesturing to. It slid out from beneath the cushion and into a temporary table, which Leo, underwear now on, set the coolers on top of. He looked at the two of them.

“I’m about to blow your mind.”

“You do that often,” Finn said, fingers drumming on Logan’s thigh.

Leo smiled. “No. Really.” He opened the cooler and brandished it towards them. “ _Crab_.”

Inside the cooler was ice and crab legs.

“ _Crab_ ,” Finn repeated.

“The mind blowing part comes when you eat it. It’s in season. Now, here we’ve got potatoes and some corn and hopefully some of it’ll be warm but…I wanted it on the boat, so…small sacrifices. Got some beer, too, if you want it,” Leo pulled it out from below the ice, setting things on the table as he talked. Logan was going to kiss him.

“And I’ve got strawberry shortcakes,” Leo said, and he was blushing a little. “For my strawberry and my…”

“ _Shortcake,_ ” Finn laughed.

Leo laughed and leaned down to kiss Logan’s scowl. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I laugh every time I think about it I had to, you’re not short, really.”

“You sound so convincing.”

“You’re not, but you sure are a cake,” Leo kissed him again, squeezing his thighs, and Logan smiled this time.

“I guess I can live with that,” Logan said, and kissed him back.

“Cream’s on ice, too, so that’s good. And…yep.” Leo reached into the cooler and held up what looked like a hammer. “Y’all know how to eat crab?”

“Why…is that hot,” Finn said, and Logan nodded. Leo just smiled.

They made a mess on top of the table cloth Leo had set out, laughing as they cracked the shells and sucked out the meat.

“I’m so bad at this,” Finn said, picking his way through one of the last bits.

“Here,” Leo leaned over and broke into the shell with practiced fingers.

“ _How?_ ”

Leo smiled and shrugged.

Logan watched the two of them, finishing off his own. He looked around them in the darkness. They were lit by the candlelight now, and the lanterns. The sky still had some light, but the sun was below the horizon and it would soon be gone. It was like it was only the three of them in the world. The stars were plentiful and vast from where they were sitting in the back, but the lantern hanging in the center of the little canopy Leo had set up made it look like their own little tent, private and out of sight.

“Where did you fall?” Finn asked.

“When did I fall?” Leo said. “For you? Um. Probably when you—”

“Non, non,” Finn laughed softly. “ _Where_. Where did you hit your head?”

Leo tilted his head. “What? Oh! Oh, getting onto the boat.” He pointed to the side, and then towards the steering wheel. “Hit my head on the windshield corner.”

Finn hissed through his teeth. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty,” Leo said, but smiled as Logan reached out to touch the lighter hair.

“When _did_ you fall, though?” Logan asked, and Leo smiled.

“I don’t know, exactly,” Leo kicked the cooler out from beneath the table and retrieved the strawberries and cream he had pointed to before, as well as three fluffy looking biscuits. “I guess just…doing stuff together.” Leo laughed as he prepared the desert, scooping strawberries onto the breads. “I sort of thought it was just adrenaline at first. Me wanting you, I mean. But then we were roommates, at home or away, and then we starting hanging out off the rink and…well, I loved you.” Leo pushed the plates towards them. “I loved you both.”

Logan tilted his head back, heart feeling tight again.

“I know we went back to Harvard,” Finn said suddenly. “And I know what you said about feeling like you missed out a while back. I don’t know, I just want to make sure you know that we missed _you_ the whole time.”

“How,” Leo began, looking between them. “How are you now?”

Logan wasn’t sure which one of them he was talking to, but he looked back at Finn who tightened his arms around him.

“We got some stuff out,” Finn said, then laughed a little. “And I guess I sort of…let some stuff in.”

“And I said sorry,” Logan said.

“And I _forgave_ you,” Finn kissed his cheek. “But also _you_ forgave you.”

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled as he took a bite. “Yeah, I know.”

Leo leaned back in his seat, smiling at the two of them. “Good.”

Finn sighed. “And then this one came, like, three times.”

Leo laughed out loud. “That is his way.”

Logan groaned. “I can’t help it.”

“Oh, baby,” Finn laughed. “We don’t want you to _help_ it.” Then, he looked back up at Leo. “But, really. We missed you, Peanut.”

“We don’t like being without you.”

“Me too,” Leo said softly. “I don’t know, I just…it’s funny being in the NHL, in Gryffindor, and then coming home to aunts and uncles and older cousins. Like, to them, I’m still just sort of nineteen. And I _am_ nineteen, but…I don’t know I’ve been feeling like I used to feel. Being home. Being without you.” Leo looked out at the water. “Like I’m right back where I started, not out to anyone except my parents, just some kid with this really tedious dream and sort of—ready to be lonely forever.”

“Leo,” Logan said.

Leo looked at them and laughed a little, pushing his hair back. “That was my long way of saying that I missed you, too. And in saying _that_ …” he bit his lip and stood. “I have something.”

“You have something?”

Leo waved his hand as he bent at the floor, popping up a storage pit. “Planned, I have something planned. That I’ve always wanted to do with…well, with a boyfriend. Boyfriend _s._ ”

Logan looked back at Finn. “Boyfriends.”

Then, Leo started pulling out blankets. And pillows. His smile was giddy as he lay them out beneath the canopy, the boat rocking gently, and the pillows piled high. Leo gestured to it with both hands when he was done.

“Sex on a boat.”

“That sounds like the name of a tropical drink,” Finn said.

Logan nodded. “I’m in.” He stood, the blankets soft beneath his bare feet as he walked over the bed to pull Leo to him. “You’re so…”

“Sweet?” Finn said, and Logan smiled.

“Oui.”

Finn took one step up and then fell into the center of the blankets, stretching out on his back. Leo took Logan by the hands, sitting down and pulling Logan down with him. Logan sank slowly, knees straddling Leo’s hips, laying his head against Leo’s chest.

Finn turned onto his side so he was closer to them and ran a hand through Logan’s hair. “Leo hog.”

“Va te faire,” Logan grumbled and raised an eyebrow when Finn made a face. “You don’t know what I said.”

“Tone of voice,” Finn laughed. “Move over a little, then, I missed him, too.”

Leo put an arm out for Finn to roll into, face tucking against his shoulder. “I’ll just sit here watching y’all fight over me.”

Logan leaned down to press kisses to Finn’s face at the same time Leo did, and Finn made a soft sound.

“Look at you,” Leo laughed and wrapped his arm more tightly around Finn. “Letting us snug you.”

Finn laughed a little, too, but it was different somehow in Logan’s ears. Something was bothering him. “I let you snug me.”

“Yeah, for a second, and then you snug us.”

“We snug each _other_.”

Logan snorted and met Leo’s eyes over Finn’s head.

“Well, fine, fine.” Leo stroked Finn’s hair, cheek resting at Finn’s temple. “This is nice, though.”

Finn just pushed closer and Logan reached out a stroke his fingers over his neck. They were quiet, full and sun-tired and sated, until Finn sat up on the blankets and turned to face them, cross-legged.

“Guys,” Finn began.

“Hm?” Leo responded.

Logan pushed himself up onto a forearm on Leo’s chest. Something _was_ wrong.

“I was thinking…” Finn cleared his throat. “I was thinking.”

“Who, you?” Logan tried, seeing if Finn would smile. When he did, Logan’s chest eased a little.

“I was thinking about trying something.”

“Okay,” Leo said. “Sure, what is it?”

Finn let out a shaky breath. Then, he looked between them.

“You and Lo,” Finn began. “You two like it when I fuck you and…I don’t know, maybe—I’d…like it, too.”

Logan felt his entire body flush with a spike of heat. It was a like his heart tried to slow down and speed up all at once, like a full-force _tug._ _Oh_.

Finn looked down at his hands. The top of his nose and cheeks were a little red from the sun, his hair curly from the salt, and he wanted—

Logan let himself drop back down, forehead against Leo’s shoulder. He was turned on. He was dizzy with it.

“Finn,” Leo’s voice was faint, his fingers pressing into the skin of Logan’s bare back.

“We don’t have to tonight,” Finn said. “I’d seriously be happy, more like fucking elated, with any and all, I was just—”

“Would you want to, though?” Leo asked. “Tonight, I mean? Because I…I’d want to.”

“I might not like it,” Finn said. “But yeah. Yeah.”

They both looked at Logan and all Logan could do was stare at Finn.

“You…” Logan was already nodding. “Finn.”

“Lay down, lay down,” Leo sat up and took Finn’s hands, pulling him until Finn was on his back again.

Logan pushed up from Leo to settle on Finn’s other side, hand going to rest above the zip of Finn’s shorts. Finn glanced up at him while Leo got up and reached for the glove box.

“Since when?” Logan asked Finn, leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth.

“I don’t know,” Finn said, hips pushing up gently against Logan’s hand, which was rubbing him gently through his shorts. “It’s not like I never thought about it, but I never… _thought_ thought about it until…well, the night we won the Cup.”

“The Cup?” Leo said, settling back down between Finn’s legs.

“Yeah,” Finn tilted his head to the side, eyes going a little foggy. “It was just—a really intense night. I mean all of it, winning, the parties…”

“The sex,” Logan finished for him, and he was dizzy all over again. It _had_ been intense, making their way back to their apartment and falling into Finn’s bed. The night had stretched forever. It had been fierce, rolling into each other, keeping each other weighted down, close and safe from floating away with it all.

Finn smiled. “Yeah. You two. I…I like being that close to you. And I thought maybe you could be that close to me, too.”

Leo put his hand over Logan’s. It pressed Logan’s palm harder against where Finn was growing stiff in his clothes. Leo popped the button open and leaned down to kiss over the hard muscles of Finn’s stomach.

“Just tell us how it goes, okay?” Leo said. “We can switch it up if you want.”

“Literally,” Finn laughed, but it was breathless.

Logan could tell he was nervous, could feel his heart beneath his palm. He leaned over, the pendant of his necklace falling onto Finn’s skin, and kissed over where his palm had been.

Leo pulled Finn’s shorts off while Logan kept him busy with hard, lingering kisses. Leo looked up at them and felt as surreal as ever. Ever since the Cup, Leo had been waking up every morning and reciting the list of events to himself, almost making sure they still felt real.

Finn. Logan. Falling in love. Making best friends. Coming out to them. Winning a Cup. Falling more in love. Taking Logan and Finn home. Knowing they missed him. Experiencing a sort of trust that he’d never even known before.

Finn’s skin was soft beneath his hands. There was salt dried on it, and he bent to taste the clean scent of it. It mixed with Finn’s arousal, making him ache. Finn’s cock was half hard, twitching as Leo eased his palms around it, not quite touching. He hadn’t been sure if Finn would ever want to be fucked. He and Logan had talked about it a few times, wondering if they should ask again, but they had decided to let Finn bring it up, if he wanted. And now—

“Lay _back_ ,” Logan was laughing, palm on Finn’s chest.

“I want to _see_ ,” Finn said.

Leo snorted. “You’re not really going to be able to see anything yet.”

“But…”

“You’re such a baby,” Logan sighed, but stood, kicking his clothes off and then sliding behind Finn, cradling him between his thighs and arms. Finn was still slumped low, and Logan smiled at Leo, resting his chin on Finn’s shoulder as he wrapped a hand around his cock. “There.”

Leo watched them, getting out of his shorts and squeezing his hardening cock, and then Finn looked up at him.

Finn gave him a smile. “Okay, cool, ready.”

“ _Cool_ ,” Leo laughed, but instead of reaching down, he pushed forward onto his hands and knees, hovering over Finn’s body. “That’s not what you do for us, though, is it?”

Finn blinked. “What?”

Leo bent to kiss Finn’s neck, pressing their hips together so that Logan could wrap his hand around both of them at once. Finn gasped and Leo fucked into Logan’s fist, their cocks rubbing together in his tight hold.

“You make sure we know how much you love us first, Harzy,” Leo said. “Right?”

Leo felt Logan bend to kiss the other side of Finn’s neck. “Right.”

Finn was breathing harder now. “Right…”

Leo leaned back to capture Finn in a kiss, muscles tensing as Logan jacked them quicker.

“You’re gonna come so much, sweetheart, I know it.”

Logan laughed gently. “We’ve talked about it.”

“Talked about it?” Finn asked, hands moving down to press into Leo’s ass. “When?”

“Sometimes,” Leo smiled and reached down to stroke over Finn’s thigh. He leaned back, out of Logan’s reach, his cock hard falling heavily against his thighs. “Don’t get him too good, Tremz.”

Logan retrieved his hand, stroking them down Finn’s sides instead. Finn’s cock was red and sticking straight out, wet at the tip.

“Fuck,” Finn breathed.

Leo uncapped the lube with one hand and bent to suck Finn’s cock into his mouth while he warmed it between his fingers.

“Leo…” Finn said, and then cut off when Leo gently pressed his first fingertip in.

“D’accord?” Leo heard Logan whisper, and Finn whispered a _yes_ back. But Finn was tight, every muscle Leo could feel taught around him.

“Relax, mon rouge,” Logan whispered. “You’re okay, we’ve got you.”

Leo pulled off his cock and sat back, working his finger gently.

“I’m just not used to it,” Finn said, glancing down to try and see. “I think I need something to do.”

Logan snorted. “Of course you do.”

Leo looked up from his fingers. “I have a Rubik’s Cube around here somewhere.”

Finn laughed out loud, his head falling back into Logan’s chest right as Leo pushed in a little farther and—

“ _Oh_ ,” Finn jolted, smile going slack. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Logan smoothed his hands down Finn’s chest. “Yeah?"

Finn’s hand reached down to grip Logan’s wrist as Leo brushed inside of him again, a strangled breath punching out of him.

Leo bent once again to suck him gently. He himself was aching and trying to starve off thoughts of pressing inside of Finn, just to calm down. Finn was panting, mouth open. He had planted his feet on the blankets and pushed back when Leo added a second finger. His cock drooled a sticky strand down his chest.

“Merde,” Logan said faintly. He reached out with his finger tip to trace along a vein in Finn’s cock and Finn jolted. “Do you like it, Harzy?”

Finn’s laugh tumbled out of him. “I guess. _Leo—_ ”

Leo had added a second finger. Finn laughed again, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Oh, fuck.”

“I didn’t know you would laugh through this,” Logan said.

“I didn’t know it would _feel_ like this.”

“So you’re laughing?”

Finn tilted his head back to look up at Logan. “I’m between my boys who are all naked and pretty and warm. I’m happy. _Fuck, Leo…_ ”

Leo smiled. “Aw, Harzy. Can I add another? Is it okay?”

Finn nodded. “Okay, okay. What’s that, three?”

“Three, sweetheart,” Leo smiled, leaning down to kiss his hip, then the base of his cock.

“Sweetheart,” Finn breathed nonsensically, smile still on his face even though his eyes had slipped shut. “Yeah, yeah, there…”

Leo looked up at Logan and they smiled at each other. Logan’s cheeks were flushed, hair curlier than Leo had ever seen it from the salt water. His eyes were hooded and he was holding Finn against him, hips rocking forward gently.

“Still okay?” Leo said. “I think you’re ready, what do you think?”

Logan ducked down to kiss Finn’s cheek. “Want Leo, mon rouge?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah. I want Leo.”

Leo tilted his head as he gave Finn one last push, crooking his fingers up to make him groan.

“Okay, Harz,” Leo said and leaned forward to kiss him, licking into his mouth. He pulled back just enough to see Finn, eyes closed and waiting for another kiss. “This makes us feel so good,” Leo mumbled, and kissed him again. “We love you like this.”

Finn made a soft noise, eyes opening. “Good.”

Leo nipped his lip gently and pulled back, reaching for the lube again.

He pushed into Finn careful, so slowly, stopping at the first press.

“Fuck,” Finn’s palms pressed into the blankets, fingers curling for something to hold onto. He pushed back against Logan. “Fuck, fuck.”

Leo went to pull back.

“No, no, no, no,” Finn said. “Go, go, go.”

Leo took a shaky breath and pushed forward again. He watched himself sink into Finn and then had to stop, half way into the tight heat and breathing hard. His cock pulsed with the feeling, with the visual and the knowledge that this was _Finn_.

“Okay, Harzy?” Logan said.

Leo could hear the waves lapping at the boat as Finn nodded. Finn reached forward for Leo’s hip, guiding him the rest of the way.

Leo rocked forward and the boat seemed to rock with them. Finn’s heels slipped against the blankets and he let out a low whine that Leo had never heard before. Finn wasn’t loud.

“Shit,” Leo closed his eyes and then looked at Logan, who was practically holding Finn up. He pressed in harder, making sure he pulled all the way out before sinking in again. Finn wasn’t like Logan, who pushed back as good as he got. Finn went a little boneless, head thrown back against Logan’s shoulder and his eyes closed. Leo clutched his thighs for leverage and fucked him.

“Yes, yes…” Finn kept saying, words slurred together.

Logan whimpered and his head tilted back in a way Leo knew all too well. He was coming, hidden behind Finn, probably from the pressure of Finn’s back rubbing against him—probably from Finn’s harsh breathing.

Finn’s eyes flashed open when he felt Logan’s heat streak his back, and his cock jumped.

“ _Leo_ ,” Finn said. “Logan—”

“I know, sweetheart,” Leo fucked in faster. “Lo?”

Logan just bent to mouth along Finn’s neck. Leo could see his hips fucking forward as he rode out his high, clutching Finn against him. When he stilled, he turned Finn’s head to press a lingering kiss to his mouth.

“Lay back now, Harzy,” he said, and slid carefully from behind him.

Leo smiled into the kiss that Logan knelt to give him, palms smoothing over his shoulders. Logan looked soft and sated in the lantern light, all gentle curves and broad muscles.

“J’adore,” Logan murmured.

“Tremz…”

“Guys,” Finn panted.

Leo leaned forward and kissed him where he was against the pillows, red hair wild and splayed out. Logan stretched out beside them, hand looping around Finn’s cock.

“How does it feel?” Logan said. “Knutty’s so good.”

Leo groaned, the words spreading heat right through him. He _had_ been feeling strange lately, being home after so much change had been getting to him. But seeing them, stretched out in front of him, and feeling Finn around him—Finn, who had always taken care of _him_ … Leo knew he had changed. And not even being home, something he loved so much and was so comfortable with, could change him back.

“Does it always feel like this?” Finn murmured, then looked from Logan to Leo. “Do I feel like this?”

He pushed into Finn again, grinding close. “Yeah, Harzy. This is how you make us feel.”

Leo pushed in twice more, and then Finn was coming, seizing up around Leo and dripping over Logan’s fingers in hot waves.

“Fuck,” Logan’s voice broke. “You always come so…”

Finn just made a soft sound, the tendons of his neck going tight as he let out a breath. “Keep—”

Logan’s hand sped up around him, Leo pushing into him at a steady pace. Finn let Logan run a hand through his hair, coaxing him through it. Then Logan looked back at Leo, reaching a hand down to feel where Leo was pushing into Finn one last time until he stilled when Finn’s breathing seemed to calm. Together, Logan and Leo smoothed their hands over Finn’s hips as Leo pulled out carefully, shiny from the lube and his own precome. Leo ached with the loss, but Finn was twitching away now, sated and oversensitive.

“So?” Leo said.

“Huh,” Finn sighed, eyes shut. He cupped a hand over his cock, opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily. “I see now.”

“Is this a new thing?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Finn said, then bit his lip. “But I think I like doing it to you guys more.”

Leo tilted his head against Logan, enjoying the way Finn was looking at them. Like they were his. Like he was theirs.

They pressed Leo back into the blankets and got him off slowly, and Leo felt like it was forever before his sweat was cooling on his skin, and he came to with his hands in their hair, their mouths kissing along his chest and shoulders.

The night was cooler now, too, and Finn brought the blankets up over them. He was propped on one elbow and Leo watched him stroke light fingers down Logan’s arm, then reach to brush Leo’s hair back.

“I love you guys, you know?” Finn said. “I didn’t really think I’d ever want that…but I don’t think it was actually _that_ , I think it was more…”

“Trust?” Leo finished when he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Finn said softly.

Logan nodded. “Knutty, you’re…”

“You make us trust,” Finn said, and Logan nodded again. “Trust ourselves, trust each other. Trust the world.”

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what. The boat rocked beneath them from some unseen wave. It brushed them closer, all soft, sunned skin.

Logan saved Leo the trouble. He seemed to just know and cuddled himself closer beneath the blankets. They would leave for Canada soon, for a last, wild ride with the Cup. Then, they would spend the remainder of the summer in Gryffindor. But it didn’t feel like a remainder. None of it did. It felt like the rest of Leo’s life.

Leo looked at them, and looked at the stars. He didn’t need the far away things anymore to feel like he was home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cracked Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631665) by [D_Human23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Human23/pseuds/D_Human23)
  * [You Know I Can See You, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692403) by [Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends)
  * [Leo’s Constellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693597) by [Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends)
  * [Burning Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717195) by [Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends)
  * ['Tis Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913056) by [Anemone_nemerosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa)
  * [It Looks Good on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126665) by [SiriuslyQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyQueer/pseuds/SiriuslyQueer)
  * [Lion-hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230006) by [Bkfstclubmember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkfstclubmember/pseuds/Bkfstclubmember)
  * [It said three people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410159) by [Anemone_nemerosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa)
  * [My Very Own Seafood Platter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863024) by [Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends)
  * [I don't wanna look at anything else (now that I saw you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191365) by [StilesSmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesSmiles/pseuds/StilesSmiles)
  * [No cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233041) by [spookyharrypotterdiybat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyharrypotterdiybat/pseuds/spookyharrypotterdiybat)
  * [The pumpkin pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230887) by [spookyharrypotterdiybat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyharrypotterdiybat/pseuds/spookyharrypotterdiybat)




End file.
